Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Gwen and Courtney finally travel to most of the places from Total Drama World Tour and the Ridonculous Race, they see sites and make love. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.
1. Let The World Tour Begin

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This is the sequel to "True Lesbo Love" as our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez start off their year long world tour with a stop at Vienna, Austria because the LGBT Laws are not kind in Egypt, and other places.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Let the World Tour Begin**

It was Thursday June 2nd 2039 after three of the four kids have gone to college except for Alex who is 13 was at baseball camp for the summer while Trent watched him also as Gwen and Courtney were in Vienna, Austria as Gwen was 42 years old, while Courtney was 43 years old as they checked into The Ritz-Carlton which was a 5-star hotel as they got the Presidential Suite as they loved their hotel suite.

"Courtney, this hotel suite is exquisite, what a way to start off our year traveling the whole world." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Thank God I checked out the LGBT Laws for the entire world before we planned the whole thing am I right?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Yeah, and besides... we're not actually going to be away from Trent and Alex the whole year are we?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Of course not, Gwenny. You and I are going to stop at the last spot where TDWT ended, take a break and then start going to the location during the Ridonculous Race." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"So, what's first? Wanna relax or get straight to the love making?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Let's just relax, don't wanna rush it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before the two go and sit on the sofa of the hotel room as they take off their bottoms revealing their diapers.

"Ahhhh...!" The two sighed.

"That's better." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Sorry about rushing it." Courtney apologized to Gwen.

"It's fine." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Besides, I'm just so excited about this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too, but this is also a good time to just relax after years of easing three kids who are now in college... even though the youngest is in middle school... I'm so proud of them." Gwen said to the kids.

"Me too, plus I'm proud of Alex as well. He's growing up to be a good boy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"He's a good boy, but he is a good baseball player as well, competitive and fiery just like his mother." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, but he still has time to figure out what he wants to do." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True." Gwen said before the two snuggled.

"Princess, are you feelings a bit... playful at the moment?" Gwen asked Courtney who smirked.

"Maybe... are you?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen while she caressed Gwen's face softly.

"Perhaps..." Gwen said with a grin on her face before she held Courtney closer causing her to smirk and be seductive in response.

"Mmmm... Gwenny... you wanna do it with me?" Courtney moaned and asked Gwen causing her to smirk back and to be even more seductive.

"Let's get it to it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she and Gwen started making out with each other passionately on the sofa.

"Mmmmmm...!" They both moaned while they also rubbed all over their body, rubbing their arms, hips, legs and soon their diapered asses

"Mmm!" They moaned once again.

"Mmmmm! When was the last time we made love Gwenny?" Courtney moaned before she asked Gwen when the last time they made love was.

"Mmmm! Two and a half months was the last time we made love." Gwen softly moaned before she answered Courtney.

"Oh right! It was during Alex's spring break." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yup!" Gwen said to Courtney

"Now let's resume." Courtney said to Gwen as they keep making out until they decided to go to the bedroom... but Gwen got playful and carried Courtney to the bedroom bridal style.

"Gwenny, hehehe." Courtney said before she giggled.

"What? I love it when I carry you, my sexy diapey princess." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush before they headed to the bedroom as Gwen place Courtney onto their bed before Gwen joined Courtney on the bed.

"So... what do you want to do first?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Why don't we remove all these clothes so we can be more comfortable." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she and Gwen removed their clothes together until they were wearing nothing but their bras, and diapers.

"Wow! I forgot how sexy and hawt you look, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen causing her to blush.

"Thankies, I feel the same way." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Look, even though we're in our 40's, we still look really hot." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes so let's get it on." Gwen said before they resumed making out.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned before they kissed even harder, turning it into a hot make out session while they grinded their breasts against each other.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned while they kept going while also started groping their diapered asses.

"So soft! Thankies!" They said to each other while they kept at it until they decide to bump as Courtney was now on top as she and Gwen started bumping their diapey area against each other.

"Oh yeah! So good! Bump me hawder!" They shouted to each other before they kept going while they still made out as they even stayed tongue kissing passionately.

"Mmm!" They kept moaning during their hot tongue kissing which they enjoyed very much.

"Mmmm...! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other while they kept bumping each other harder.

"Mmm! Oh man, this so hawt and sexy." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes! But so is this!" Courtney said in agreement before she soon removed Gwen's bra and started licking her breasts softly.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled.

"Ah! Oh yeah!" Gwen moaned and said.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Even in our 40's we are still hawt and sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she continued sucking on Gwen's breasts softly still but started sucking them a bit more harder they kept bumping.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen who pulled Courtney into a romantic kiss while they kept bumping harder and harder until it was time.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during their climax before they got off of each other, before they stopped kissing.

"Princess, that was really hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How about we bring the Diapey Wangers back?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as that was her answer before they went to their luggage and grabbed their Diapey Wanger costumes.

"You think we still fit in these?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Princess, we did the Diapey Wangers the last time we made love but still... the costumes might have shrunk but let's find out." Gwen answered Courtney before they put on their costumes and find out that they still fit in them and look great.

"They still fit!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Wow, you look so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww thankies... you too! You're very hawt and sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they kissed as they began role playing.

"Midnight Blue Diapey Wagner! Ready for sexy action!" Gwen said.

"Light Brown Diapey Wagner! Ready for sexy action too!" Courtney said to Gwen before they started making out as they fell onto the bed.

"Mmmm!" They moaned and they kept making out for a good minute

"Spoon me Light Brown Diapey Wanger." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger." Courtney said to Gwen before she began to spoon her wife while they continued making out as Courtney began to rub her wife's diapered pussy.

"Mmmm! How does to feel get rubbed by the sexy Light Brown Diapey Wanger?" Courtney moaned before she asked Gwen.

"It's very sexy and hawt! Keep going!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Beg for this sexy Wanger to keep going. " Courtney demanded Gwen to beg.

"Okies! Light Brown Diapey Wagner, please rub my diapey area even more! Make me cumsies all over your hand!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's better!" Courtney said before she started fingering Gwen softly but made sure she was loving it.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen moaned with delight.

"So very soft!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ah Yeah!" Gwen shouted before she started rubbing her breasts as she sucked them as well.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"You wuv that huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes! I do wuv that so much! Please keep going!" Gwen answered Courtney before she begged.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she started going a bit harder while she started sucking Gwen's neck.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled while sucking on her wife's neck like a vampire.

"Ahh! Oh yeah!" Gwen shouted before she felt herself getting close to climaxing.

"Light Brown Diapey Wanger! I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! Do it fellow Diapey Wanger." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before Courtney kept going until it was time.

"Ahhhh! Oh yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she climaxied all over Courtney's hand before she licked it from her hand.

"Yummy... especially from a fellow Diapey Wanger." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed before they cleaned up.

*Gwen blushed before they cleaned up*

"Now it's your turn to get spooned." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before Gwen soon spooned her wife as she started rubbing her area softly at first while licking her neck.

"Ohhhh! My! Gosh!" Courtney moaned and shouted with surprise.

"Mmm! So sweet and soft!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You want me to go hawder?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes please Midnight Blue Wanger." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Then beg for me, Light Brown Wagner!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies! Please Midnight Blue Wanger! Go hawder like I did with you! Please!" Courtney said before she begged.

"That's more like it! Okies then!" Gwen said before she started fingering Courtney hard while she licked and sucked her neck.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ahhh! Yes! More! Keep going!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she started groping her breasts while Gwen kept pleasuring her.

"Mmmm oh yeah!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she felt herself getting closer.

"Light Brown Wanger gonna cumsies hawd!" Courtney shouted to Gwen.

"Good! Cumsies all over my hand!" Gwen said before she started kissing Courtney hard.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned while Gwen fingered Courtney harder and harder.

"Mmmm!" The two kept moaning while Courtney climaxed hard all over Gwen's hand during the kiss.

"MMMMMMMM...!" The two loudly moaned during the climax as Gwen pulled out before she licked all of Courtney's sweet nectar from her hand.

"Mmmm! So sweet and creamy." Gwen moaned because she swallowed her wife's cumsies and praised her wife's sweet and creamy juice in front of Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies, hehehe." Courtney said before she giggled as they took off their costumes.

"That was fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Now it's time for fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! But who's going first?" Courtney cheered before she asked Gwen.

"How about you, my sexy diapey Queen." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she grabbed a strap-on dildo with two dildos as it's nothing like one she's ever used before as she has it on over her diaper.

"Gwenny... I got a big surprise for you." Courtney said in a sexy and seductive sing-song tone.

"Yes-Oooh!" Gwen said before she was enamored.

"Like it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I do! This is unlike any other double strap-on dildo I've ever seen." Gwen answered Courtney before she told him.

"Sure is." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's it called?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I call it the Double Strap-on of pleasure." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooh! Sounds very sexy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Can I suck on it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen.

"But what about the other dildo in the double strap-on dildo?" Gwen asked.

"Stroke it then switch."

"Okies then." Gwen said before she got down on her knees and started sucking one of the dildos while she started stroking the other one.

"Mmm! Oh yeah!" Courtney moaned and said.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she sucked on it before she stopped to ask Courtney a question.

"Why didn't we do this with every strap-on dildo until now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't know, anyway less talky... more sucky." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen said before she continued sucking and stroking as she swapped between the two dildos over and over again.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned with pleasure.

"That's right! Suck it even more, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen while she petted Gwen's hair as she kept going.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she and Courtney enjoyed it very much.

"Good girl." Courtney said before Gwen smiled as she soon stared going harder.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah! Yes, suck it more hawder!" Courtney shouted and said to Gwen.

"Mmmmm! Okies!" Gwen moaned and said before she sucked it harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned as Courtney felt herself getting closer to exploding.

"Gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who stopped.

"Good give me your cumsies Princess." Gwen said before she started stroking both babas hard.

"Ahhhh! Here it comes!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she cumsies hard all over Gwen's mouth before she swallowed it.

"It was twice the deliciousness Courtney, that's how wonderful it was." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, now... are you ready for the greatest double fuckys ever?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Yes I am!" Gwen answered before she lay down on the bed while Courtney grabbed her waist.

"Here I go!" Courtney said before she started to pound Gwen's diapered pussy and her diapered ass.

"Oh my!" Gwen said before she held Courtney tightly as Courtney began fucking her softly.

"This is amazing and hawt!" Courtney shouted with delight.

"Yes! It! Is!" Gwen said in agreement before they soon started kissing.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss.

"I wuv that we kick off our Diapey Love World Tour in beautiful Vienna Austria!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said before she started going harder while kissing Gwen even more.

"Mmmm!" They moaned before they stopped the kiss as Courtney realized that she was about to climax.

"I'm gonna cumsies Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me! Cumsies all over me!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I WILL!" Courtney shouted before she started fucking Gwen harder and harder.

"OHHH YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"SO GOOD!" Courtney shouted while she kept fucking Gwen's diapered pussy until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES GWENNY!" Courtney shouted before she climaxed hard inside of Gwen's diapered area.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney shouted.

"OHHH FUCK YEAH!" Courtney moaned and shouted before the two panted a bit before they shared a kiss.

"As always... you deliver the goods princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies... now it's your turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah it is!" Gwen said before Courtney removed the strap on and gave it Gwen as she placed it on over her diaper.

"Ready Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good, now suck the double babas like a good princess." Gwen said to Courtney before she got down to her knees and began sucking both babas.

"Whoa!" Gwen shouted as she was surprised because Courtney was sucking both of the babas at the same time.

"That's hawt!" Gwen shouted.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled an agreement.

"This is so awesome!" Gwen said before Courtney kept going while Gwen rubbed her hair.

"So good, so hawt! Oh yeah!" Gwen shouted happily before Courtney deepthroated and deepdrooled both babas.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled with glee.

"Oh yeah! Suck them good, Princess!" Gwen said before Courtney started going harder than before.

"Ohhhhh! That's my sexy diapey queen!" Gwen moaned and said before she smiled with delight before she was about to burst.

"Courtney! I'm about to cumsies!" Gwen said to her wife.

"Mmm!" Courtney muffled before she stopped sucking.

"Good, give me all of it!" Courtney said before she started stroking and licking both babas hard.

"Ahhh! Here it comes! AHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and moaned before she climaxed all over Courtney's face and mouth before she swallowed them like fine wine.

"It was delicious." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies... now it's time for some hawt fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! " Courtney cheered before she got on all fours.

"I'm ready." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said before she grabbed her wife's waist and soon started fucking her ass and pussy.

"Oh God! This feels so good! So hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree!" Gwen said in agreement to Courtney before she started fucking her slow at first but then started groping and squeezing her breasts.

"You like that don't you?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yes! So much!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said back.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeaaaah...!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and moaned again.

"I wuv it when you moan so innocently like a cute little princess! It always make you sound so sexy, hawt, and cute as well." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to giggle and blush deeply.

"Hehehehe...!" Courtney giggled.

"You want me to fuck you hawd now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Please! Please fuck this hawt sexy Diapey Queen that also wuvs to be called "Princess" hawd!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen said before she started pounding Courtney's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhh Yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"OH YES!" Courtney shouted while Gwen pulled Courtney close before they kiss.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their kiss before they kept kissing while Gwen kept fucking her hard*

"Mmmm!" They kept moaning during their passionate kiss.

"I wuv you so much Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen as they continued making out as Gwen was now getting close to climaxing.

"Mmm! It's happening again!" Gwen moaned and said.

"You gonna cumsies?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yep!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Then cumsies super hawd inside me, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then, Queen Courtney!" Gwen said before she kept pounding before it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" The two both moaned before Gwen pulled out as she and Courtney kissed.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during their passionate kiss.

"Oh my God...! That was awesome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed again as they were getting ready to scissors.

"Let's scissors!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said to Gwen before they started scissoring each other softly.

"Oh yes!" The two shouted as they listen to the crinkling of the diapers while they were enjoying their scissoring action.

"Ohhh!" The two moaned.

"What do you think of the way that diapey crinkles?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sounds magical, it feels so hawt, so soft, and sexy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said as they kept at it as they were enjoying so much.

"Wanna go hawder?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yeah!" Courtney answered before they started scissoring each other harder.

"Oh yeah! So hawt!" They shouted as they were enjoying it while they were also in a state of bliss that cloud nine couldn't even reach.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH COURTNEY!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I WUV YOU TOO GWEN!" Courtney said before they kept at it as they were still in that state of bliss until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES HAWD IN OUR DIAPEYS!" The two shouted while they kept at it until the moment arrived.

"HERE IT COMES!" The two shouted before they climaxed hard all over.

"AHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEAH!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed hard all over their diapered pussies before they panted.

"Princess, that was so glorious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed.

"I have to pee." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they relaxed their bladders before they started peeing in their bladders.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They sighed before they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehe, our diapeys are full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said before they cleaned up and changed into fresh versions of their Rearz Princess diapers.

"Wanna talk a bit before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered before they get ready for bed as they got their sleep shirts and pacifier necklaces on.

"Do you regret doing this at all back in 2016?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Regret doing that?" Courtney asked in response.

"The AB/DL Lifestyle, do you regret even doing the lifestyle 22 years ago?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Are you kidding? No way! I have never ever regretted doing the lifestyle." Courtney asked a rhetorical question before she answered Gwen's question.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for over 22 years and I don't regret a single second of it." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed again.

"This Diapey Love World Tour is going to be so fantastic!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they laid down in bed together.

"Ready for bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Let me ask you something, do we still have it even in our 40's?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... honestly yes we do, we might be in our 40's but we are still Total Drama Diapey Queens of all time!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"I agree." Gwen said in agreeement to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said before she and Courtney placed their pacifier necklaces on their mouths, Courtney placed her sleep mask on, as Gwen turned off the lights before the two fell asleep in a hugging position.

**OKAY EVERYONE, THAT WAS A HOT WAY TO KICK OFF GWEN AND COURTNEY'S DIAPEY LOVE WORLD TOUR!**

**NEXT TIME... WE WILL SEE THE TWO IN TOKYO, JAPAN!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. Super Crazy Sexy Diapey Funtime

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This is the sequel to "True Lesbo Love" as our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in Tokyo, Japan.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: Super Crazy Sexy Diapey Funtime**

It was Wednesday June 8th 2039, six days after they made love last and 6 days into their love world tour.

They left Vienna three days after they made love, and checked into a really fancy hotel at Tokyo Japan, as they checked into the Shangri-La hotel as they were in the Presidential Suite at the hotel, they just got back from a wonderful massage as they were having a great few days checking the sites and traveling, using the hotels amenities and more as they were feeling wonderful, and feeling horny.

"These last few days in Tokyo have been romantic." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement to Courtney.

"What did you think of them walking all over our back?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was so soothing, I needed it so much." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Watashitoisshoni meiku shitai?" Gwen asked Courtney in Japanese causing her to blush. **[1]**

"Hai Gwenny." Courtney answered to Gwen before they started making out softly. **[2]**

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned.

"Your Japanese has been getting better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said while they kept making out and kissing.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly.

"You know all that massages and all those treatment has really made me horny... how about we finally have our alone time and have sexy diapey sex." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ohhh! I feel the same way! Let's do it." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they kissed as they went to their bedroom.

"Wanna cosplay as Japanese school girls?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh! Sure, sounds like fun." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes and awesome." Courtney said before they got dressed up as Japanese school girls, complete with white dress shirts, navy blue skirts, and red ties.

"You look very cute and sexy, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Hehehe, thankies. You too, Gwenny." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen before both of them started to giggle like schoolgirls.

"Hehehehehe!" The two giggled a bit.

"Let's get it on." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said before they kissed and made out before they fell onto the bed still making out, rubbing and caressing each other's diapered asses like they were back in their 20's.

"Mmmm!" The two muffled and moaned while they also groped and squeezed their diapered asses while still making out together.

"You are still super sexy in bed, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies but you are sūpāsekushī." Gwen said as she called Courtney sexy in Japanese which caused her to blush like an anime chick. **[3]**

"Arigatō, watashi no sekushīna omutsu joō." Courtney said before she and Gwen started speaking Japanese as they continued making out while Gwen started groping Courtney breasts. **[4]**

"Courtney, Anata wa mune ga totemo utsukushīdesu." Gwen spoke back in Japanese. **[5]**

"Arigato." Courtney said before Gwen continued groping both Courtney's diapered ass and her breasts while they both continued making out. **[6]**

"Mmmm!" They moaned before Courtney decided to be playful and begin touching Gwen's diapered area.

"Oh! Oooh... touching my diapey area, very sexy Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Wanna take off our clothes now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hell yeah." Courtney answered before they took off each other's clothes softly revealing their diapers and their breasts covered by their bras.

"WOW! You still look so hawt and sexy!" They said to each other causing each other to giggle.

"Hehehehe!" They giggled before they resumed making out while also beginning to touch their diapey areas.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned while they were also feeling each other's tongues during the makeout session.

"You look so hawt after that massage." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So do you." Courtney said while they kepy making out and pleasuring each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned with delight before the two stopped kissing as Gwen smiled sexually, then she pinned Courtney onto the bed.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted.

"I think it's time that I have some fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen started rubbing her area a bit harder.

"So soft... how does that feel princess?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney who was loving it.

"OHH! So wonderful!" Courtney moaned and answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she started kissing Courtney's neck while she continues rubbing her area.

"Mmmm! Such a soft and sexy neck." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're very welcome." Gwen said before she started sucking her neck while also beginning to finger her diapered area.

"Ahhhh! Oh god! Oh my God! This always feels so good! So soothing and relaxing!" Courtney moaned and shouted with pure delight.

"Totes! And I'm glad you're wuving it a lot." Gwen said before she continued on as she kept at it until it was time.

"Oh god! Gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who stopped sucking her wife's neck.

"That's music to my ears!" Gwen said before she kept rubbing and fingering her diapered area until the moment arrived.

"OH FUCK!" Courtney shouted as she climaxed hard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Courtney screamed and moaned during her climax before she panted a bit.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled while she sucked the milky from her hand.

"Yummy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Wanna rub my diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney who smirked.

"Yes I do!" Courtney answered Gwen before she quickly pinned her wife down onto the bed.

"Oh!" Gwen shouted before Courtney rubbed Gwen hard while she still had that sexy smirk/smile on her face turning Gwen on for over 20 years.

"Sooo good! Yes! That smirk of yours is super sexy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny, I gotta keep up with my awesome wife." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she kissed Courtney hard while she continued rubbing Gwen's area hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during the kiss.

"Go hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, but beg." Courtney said before she told Gwen to beg.

"Okies, I'll beg." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Queen Courtney, Diapey Queen of my life! Rub and finger my diapey pussy even hawder!" Gwen begged Courtney to go harder.

"Perfection, of course I'll keep going." Courtney said before she kept going as Gwen was loving it.

"Yes Yes Yes! More! Finger me even more!" Gwen shouted with pure glee.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies hawd for me!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen said while Courtney fingered her harder and harder.

"Oh god!" Gwen shouted before she exploded hard all over Courtney's hand.

"Ahhhhh!" Gwen moaned and screamed during the climax before Courtney licks it up.

"Mmmm! Yummy." Courtney muffled because she swallowed it and complimented her wife's milky.

"Hehe, thankies." Gwen said while she blushed.

"You wanna do some sexy 69 action?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered before she and Courtney began doing the 69.

"Mmmmm!" the two muffled and moaned while they licked and sucked each other's areas hard as well.

"Oh Gwenny! Your diapey pussy tastes good! Tastes even better that Sushi!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies! So does yours!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back before they kept licking and sucking each other.

"Mmmmm! So good!" The two moaned, muffled, and said to each other before they started fingering each other's diapered pussies again.

"MMMMMM! MMMM! So good!" They moaned, muffled, and said again as they kept at it until it was time once more.

"Gonna cumsies Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said to Courtney as they kept licking, sucking and fingering until it was time.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned while they climaxed all over each other's mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned with passion before Gwen and Courtney kissed as they shared their juice together.

"Mmmmm!" They swallowed each other's milky.

"That was so delicious." They said to each other.

"What now, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Let's scissors but spice it up." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before Courtney pulled out a double head dildo.

"Let's scissor while using this dildo." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I got it at a Japanese sex store today, it's 12 inches of pure ecstasy, so let's use it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they spread their legs as they began to use it.

"Ohhh!" They moaned in pleasure.

"Holy shit! It's so big and so thick!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! It feels so good inside my wet diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here!" Gwen said in agreement before they both started scissoring in a slow motion to get use to it while they also groped each other breasts, removing their bras.

"Ohhh! So good! Your breasts feel so soft!" They moaned and said to each other before they blushed again while they kept groping each other's breasts and scissoring in slow motion.

"Ohhhhh! Oh God! This feels so great!" They moaned and said with pure glee.

"Wanna go hawder?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I want to." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said to Courtney before they started scissoring each other harder, feeling the hard dildo against their pussies that made them scream and moan passionately.

"Ohhhh Yes! OH YEAH! So good!" They moaned and screamed with passion while they kept going before they soon started making out passionately with their tongues.

"MmmmMmm!" They moaned with such passion.

"Your tongue tastes so good." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so does yours!" Gwen said before they continued French kissing as they scissor each other harder and harder.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and shouted as they kept at it.

"Hawder! Hawder! Scissor me hawder, please!" They both begged and demanded sexually for each other to go harder which they did before they soon kissed each other even harder.

"Mmmmmmmm!" The two moaned and muffled before they kept at it while in a state of ecstasy.

"Ohhh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted calling out her wife's name.

"Oh Gwen!" Courtney shouted calling her wife's name as they both were very soon close again.

"I'm gonna cumsies Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I'm gonna cumsies too Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney before they kept scissoring as they had a look of pure euphoric happiness in their faces as they were about to explode.

"OH MY GOD!" They shouted before they exploded super hard all over their bed and their diapers as they screamed in pure euphoric pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed during their climax as well before they collapsed on their bed.

"Oh my God Courtney that was fantastic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same for you Gwen, but we're not finished yet." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... but... I think I need to shower off." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Then we'll continue it in the showers." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooh! Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney before she headed to the bathroom while Courtney walked towards the bathroom as she also grabbed one of their strap-on dildos.

"Even though we're gonna cool off, we're still going to be hawt." Courtney said to Gwen who was confused.

"What are you-" Gwen said before Courtney showed her the strap-on dildo.

"Ohhh...! Okies, combining two hawt things into one!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep, what do you think of that Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I say... get in here right now, Princess!" Gwen answered Courtney before she removed her clothes except for her diaper as she entered the shower and turned it on.

"I'm coming, Gwenny." Courtney said before she did the same, removing all her clothes except for her diaper as she placed the strap on over the diaper and soon entered the shower with Gwen as their bodies were struck by the warm and cooling effects of the shower water.

"Ohhh! This feels amazing!" The two sighed and said before Gwen leaned close to Courtney and groped her hard baba.

"Ooh!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmm! Shall we continue our hawt fun?" Gwen softly moaned and asked Courtney.

"Yes!" They soon kissed while Gwen groped and stroked Courtney's baba.

"Mmmm! Wanna suck it already?" Courtney moaned and asked Gwen.

"Can I?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes you may suck this Diapey Queen's baba..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said before she lowered herself down as she began licking and sucking Courtney's baba slowly.

"Mmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yes! Mmm! So good." Courtney shouted, moaned, and said.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she stopped to respond.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before she resumed sucking her baba.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled while she kept sucking while she also rubbed her diapered pussy softly, getting more horny.

"MmmmMmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh gosh yes, suck it hawder!" Courtney shouted and begged to her wife to go harder while petting Gwen's hair as well.

"Beg for me even more... and I'll do it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Please suck my hawd baba! Suck it so fucking hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's better!" Gwen said before she started sucking Courtney's baba harder and harder, deepthroating it hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Yes! Don't even stop!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept sucking on it.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Courtney felt herself getting closer.

"Oh god! Gonna cumsies again!" Courtney shouted before she started fucking Gwen's face super hard.

"Ahhh!" Courtney moaned.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled.

"Ahhhhh!" Courtney screamed and moaned while she climaxed hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she took all of Courtney's cumsies and swallowed it with ease.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies... now you ready for me to fuck you hawd?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am Queeny." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before Gwen stood up and leaned against the wall while Courtney held one of her legs up.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Do it, Queen Courtney!" Gwen answered Courtney who smiled before she soon started fucking Gwen's area slow but rough.

"Ohhh!" The two moaned with such passion.

"Feels so good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You wuv that?" Courtney asked Gwen before she kissed her neck and groped her breasts while she kept fucking her area.

"So much! Fuck me hawder!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Beg for your queen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Queen Courtney, please keep fucking me! Please go hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's better!" Courtney said before she started pounding Gwen harder while she bit her neck and squeezed her breasts.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes! So good!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before she kept fucking Gwen harder and harder until it was time.

"Oh fuck! Gonna cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! Cumsies hawd inside me now!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen before she kept at it until the moment arrived.

"OHHH FUCK!" They moaned and screamed as Courtney and Gwen exploded inside of their diapers before they kissed.

"My god, that was so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, your turn." Courtney said to Gwen before she gave her wife the strap-on dildo before she placed it on over her diaper.

"Now it's time for the Gothic Diapey Queen to have her turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Suck my baba, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she got down to her knees before she began to suck on Gwen's baba.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned with delight.

"Oh yes! That's right, keep going, Princess!" Gwen said before she petted her hair as Courtney kept sucking her baba.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Keep going my dear princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she resumed while she started rubbing herself.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Good girl." Gwen said before Courtney started deepthroating Gwen's baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned with delight.

"Oh yes! Hawder, do it hawder for your Queen!" Gwen said to Courtney who went harder before her wife knew it was time.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Gonna cumsies!" Gwen moaned before she started fucking Courtney's face hard while she was getting close to cumsies.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"HERE IT COMES!" Gwen shouted before the moment arrived.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and screamed while she climaxed over Courtney's mouth as she got all of Gwen's milky and swallowed all of it.

"Mmm! Yummy milky." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, thankies... but now it's time for some hawt fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said before she stood up and leaned against the wall while Gwen stood behind her.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ready Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen who began to fuck her wife's diapered area very rough while she held Courtney by her breasts.

"Ohhh!" They both moaned.

"Oh fuck! Mmm! Yes! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and begged her wife to fuck her harder.

"Oh I will! But beg first!" Gwen said before she slapped Courtney's ass.

"Gwenny! My gothic Diapey Queen! My wonderful wife, Please keep fucking my diapey ass!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooh! You want me to fuck your diapey ass?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies! I'll keep fucking your hawt diapey ass!" Gwen said before she started pounding Courtney's ass harder.

"Oh yes!" Gwen said as she had a sexy smirk on her face.

"Ahhhh!" Courtney moaned while Gwen kissed and sucked on her neck while she kept fucking her ass hard.

"I wuv it when you suck my neck while fucking my diapey ass!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You do?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Good!" Gwen said before she bit her neck hard while she increased her pounding.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Courtney moaned while Gwen kept fucking her wife's diapered ass even harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies in my diapey ass!" Courtney said back at Gwen who kept at it until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Gwen shouted before she pounded Courtney one final time before the final explosion began.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed as Gwen climaxed inside of Courtney's diapered ass whule Courtney climaxed in her diaper before they kissed during their climax as well.

"MMMMMM!" They moaned before Gwen turned off the shower before she pulled out of Courtney.

"That was... so hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree completely." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before they kissed, then they dried up as they took off their wet diapers as they were nude for a bit.

"Want to go first?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney said before she laid down on the bed as Gwen wiped her and powdered her area clean.

"The usual diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes please." Courtney answered Gwen before she grabbed Courtney's Rearz Princess diaper and placed it on her.

"There you go." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed as Gwen laid down on the bed.

"What diapey do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Surprise me." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she pulled out Gwen's ABU Super dry kids diaper which have the skulls and bats with the main print being black and white.

"Ooh! My ABU Super Dry Kids diapey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen before she powdered and wiped Gwen's area before she placed it on her.

"There all nice and clean." Courtney said to Gwen before the two kissed and hugged as they put on their sleep shirts.

"Princess, this was amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen before they laid on their bed.

"Courtney, I'm glad we did it in Japan! It was amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! I can't wait for our next location." Courtney said in agreement before she shared excitement about going to their next location.

"Same here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We're going to the Yukon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How are we gonna have Diapey Sex in the cold of the Yukon?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hmmm... maybe when we go to the hotel, there could be a hot tub that we can use." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! That sounds hawt and sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before she looked on her tablet and found the Sundog Retreat at the Yukon.

"There's a place I found called the Sundog Retreat at the Yukon." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said while they looked at it on the tablet.

"WOW! They have a hot tub and a sauna!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome! Maybe we can fool around in the Sauna... wouldn't that be sexy?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Totes, it'll be very sexy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sweet!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"So it's agreed... we have diapey sex in the sauna, then in the hot tub."

"Perfect, but we shouldn't go all out in the sauna... you know why?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Why?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Because if we have diapey sex too fast in the sauna, we may get exhausted easily so we won't have diapey sex in the hot tub, so we should take it easy." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Gwenny that sounds like a good idea but we'll figure the love making when we get there." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they kissed, and yawned.

"So, we check out tomorrow." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, it'll be relaxing and nice when we go to The Yukon." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed before they grabbed their pacifier necklaces before Gwen soon grabbed their blanket and covered them both while Courtney grabbed her sleeping mask.

"Tokyo has been really fun... but it's onto the Yukon." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they hugged and kissed again.

"Goodnight Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed before they put their pacifiers in their mouths as Gwen turned off the lights as they fell asleep as they will be checking out of the hotel and going to the Yukon the next day.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1\. Do you wanna makeout with me**

**2\. Yes**

**3\. Sexy**

**4\. Thank you, you look sexy in your diaper also.**

**5\. You're breasts are very beautiful**

**6\. Thank you**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY AT THE YUKON!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Diapey Love at The Yukon

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This time our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in The Yukon! **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Diapey Love at the Yukon**

It was Saturday June 11th 2039, three days after the last time they made love and 9 days into their love world tour as Gwen and Courtney were enjoying their trip at the Sundog Retreat at the Yukon as they were at a cottage enjoying their time as it was their last day at The Yukon before they go to their next destination.

"It may be cold outside, but at least it's warm here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, plus it's been nice being here." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, it's surprising that it's still cold even though it's June." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Touché, besides it's really nice that we're here at the Sundog Retreat for another day." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, they have a sauna and a hot tub. Very usual for retreat stayers, am I right." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before they shared a kiss and hugged.

"So, we have been relaxing and everything for the last few days, so should we make love in our diapeys on our last day?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome, but where first? The hot tub or the sauna?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about the sauna." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said before they kissed as they got ready to go to the sauna as they put on their bikini tops and put towels up to cover their bodies as they were wearing their diapers.

"There we go! We're ready!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they headed to the sauna room, which was completely empty.

"Nobody is around." Courtney told Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before the two sat down.

"Ahhh... so good." The two sighed and said in relaxation as the heat inside the sauna helped them relax their stresses away.

"So nice to be in this sauna, we can so use this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, after being mothers for over 20 years it's time that we get to take a break." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree, and don't get me wrong I love motherhood but it's stressful." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Totes." Gwen said as they kept relaxing until they started to feel a bit horny.

"Man, this stream is getting me hot... and not in the usual way." Gwen said before she playfully winked at Courtney.

"Same here, Gwenny." Courtney said before the two leaned in closer.

"Shall we finally have diapey sex?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yup! Let's do it." Courtney answered Gwen as they took off their towels and bikini tops revealing their diapers and their breasts.

"Courtney, I know I mentioned it in Japan but your breasts are still spectacular." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, same for yours honey... let's makeout." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they started making love by making out.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as the two continued making out while their breasts started glazing against one another, making them even more horny.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned while they kept at it until Courtney had an idea.

"Want to finger fuck me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure!" Gwen answered her wife before she started rubbing Courtney's area slowly until she started fingering her.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned while she and Courtney kissed once more.

"Oh yes!" Courtney shouted while she and Gwen continued making out while Gwen kept fingering her wife's diapered pussy.

"Can you finger fuck me as well princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure!" Courtney said before they started fingering each other.

"Oh yes!" They shouted before they started tongue kissing passionately while they kept finger fucking each other hard and good.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned during their tongue kissing session while they kept fingering each other.

"Feels so good!" The two shouted while they kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted back before they passionately kissed even harder while they also fingered each other harder too.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their romantic kiss as their explosion was about to happen.

"Here it comes! Ahhhhh!" The two shouted and screamed while they climaxed hard all over their fingers and hands before they pulled out.

"You know that had to feel amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, but what would feel even more amazing?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"What?" Courtney asked Gwen in response to her wife's question.

"Doing the 69 position with my wife." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oh yes! That would be amazing and hawt! Let's do it!" Courtney said with glee in her voice.

"Okies." Gwen said before they got on top of each other and began doing the 69 position.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned as they licked and sucked each other areas hard.

"Mmmm! So good and so yummy!" The two moaned and said to each other before they kept going as they soon tongue fucked each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while they kept at it as they were enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmm! You taste so good, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, Gwenny! You too!" Courtney said back at Gwen as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said as well.

"Mmmmmmm...!" The two muffled and moaned while they kept licking each other's diapered pussies as they exploded hard all over their faces.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned in delight before they kissed, snowballing each other's milky with each other.

"So delicious." They said to each other.

"Wanna scissor before we head to the hot tub?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney answered before they started to scissor each other's diapered pussies softly.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Gwen and Courtney shouted while they kept it slow for good reasons but they still enjoyed it.

"Ohhh! So soft and so good!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it very much.

"Totes, Gwenny! This feels great! So great on my diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same for mine! Good god this feels so perfect!" Gwen said to Courtney before they soon started kissing again as they kept scissoring, going a bit faster.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss.

"This feels so sexy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree! This is the best way to spice things up!" Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Totes! I wuv you so much Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen before she told her wife that she loved her.

"I wuv you too! Princess!" Gwen said that she loved her back before while they continued kissing and scissoring each other until it was time.

"Princess! I'm gonna cumsies again!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen before they kept scissoring until it was time.

"Ohhhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while they climaxed hard all over their diapered pussies and their diapers.

"That... was... so fantastic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, but before we have to change." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Right, we change into our swim diapeys." Gwen said back at Courtney.

"Well one of the reasons why is because we can't go into that hot tub wearing our cumsies filled diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, that'll be a very bad idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"The other one why is I have to pee." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before she and Courtney relaxed their bladders before they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh... much better!" The two sighed and said before they changed out of their regular diapers and wiped their areas before they put on their swim diapers before they put their bikini tops back on.

"So Gwenny, how do I look in my bikini top and swim diapey?" Courtney asked Gwen while striking a couple of poses.

"You look very hawt, Princess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Why thankies Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"How do I look?" Gwen asked Courtney before she struck some poses as well.

"You also look very hawt Gwen." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Thankies sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed as they left the sauna, and went to the hot tub holding each other's hands as there was not one person in the hot tub.

"Nobody here, again, perfect." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'm glad we have the privacy." Courtney said before they entered the hot tub.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They sighed in relaxation.

"This is so perfect." The two said to each other.

"This hot tub is incredible!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before the two kiss again.

"But... it's not as incredible as the one in our mansion... with the hot tub phone." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point... do you even use that hot tub phone?" Gwen said before she asked.

"No... I'm considering getting rid of it and replacing it with a bench." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed again.

"Wanna resume?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes! Let's scissor again!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen before they started scissoring once again, as they were going a bit harder than before.

"Oh yes!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they kept going while the water was splashing around them in the hot tub.

"Oh yes! This is even better the second time!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said before she and Gwen resumed making out while also continued to scissor each other.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned while they kept at it as the water kept splashing around them as it was passionate, romantic, hawt, and wet.

"Mmmm! So good!" The two moaned and said to each other.

"Even the water is moving because of us! So good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted while they kept at it.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHH!" The two shouted while they climaxed all over their diapered areas while they got wet from the water.

"Ohhhh! So good!" They moaned and shouted before they kissed again.

"What should we do next, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"We fuck each other with a strap on dildo." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then! But who fucks who first?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"You fuck me first." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Deal!" Gwen said before she grabbed her strap on dildo and placed it on over her swim diaper.

"Wanna suck it first?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before she climbed out of the hot tub and stood on the edge of it while Courtney followed suit.

"Ready to suck my baba?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered Gwen before she got down onto her knees before she started sucking Gwen's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled, and moaned.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Good girl." Gwen said with a seductive tone in her voice before she started to fuck Courtney's face hard which turned her wife on.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned before she started fingering herself hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she was loving it.

"Oh yeah! Take it, Princess!" Gwen shouted before she bit her lip hard as she kept fucking Courtney's face and mouth hard.

"Oh this feels so hawt and awesome!" Gwen said with a sexy, yet cute smirk/grin on her face as Courtney kept sucking her wife's baba as it was hot, yet sloppy in a very sexy way.

"Mmmmmmm!" Courtney kept moaning and muffling until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen moaned and shouted before Courtney pulled out to respond.

"Good! Shower my face and my mouth with your wonderful, warm, and very milky cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen who still had that smirk/grin on her face.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she started to stroke her baba hard.

"Are you ready Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes! I'm ready for your cumsies!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good! Because here it comes Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"HERE... IT... COMES!" Gwen shouted as she climaxed hard all over Courtney's face, tongue, and mouth.

"OHHHHHH! So good!" Gwen moaned and shouted before Courtney drank it up like it was an energy drink.

"Mmm! Yummy!" Courtney muffled and said to Gwen.

"Why thankies." Gwen said before they kissed.

"Now what position do you want me to fuck you Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well..." Courtney said before she got back in the hot tub and responded by leaning against the edge of the hot tub, showing off her diapered ass.

"Here's my answer, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who was still very aroused.

"Okies then, princess." Gwen said before she got back into the hot tub and began to fuck Courtney's diapered pussy doggy style.

"Oh yes! So good! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney shouted with passion and delight.

"Okies, but beg first princess." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"Okies! Please Queen Gwen! Fuck me in my diapey pussy in the Yukon! Fuck me so hawd Gwenny!" Courtney said, and begged to Gwen.

"Much better!" Gwen saod before she started pounding Courtney's diapered pussy harder while she slapped her diapered ass.

"Mmm! Like that, my sexy Diapey Queen?" Gwen softly moaned before she asked Courtney.

"Yes! So much! Queen Gwenny! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen said before she went harder and harder while Courtney was enjoying it.

"Ahhhh! Yes yes yes! So fucking good!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"I'm so glad that you're enjoying this Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said back while Gwen kept it going until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Great! Cumsies inside my diapey pussy!" Courtney responded back.

"With pleasure!" Gwen said before she kept fucking Courtney harder and harder until she climaxed hard inside her.

"AHHHHHHH!" They moaned during the climax as they also panted a bit after the climax before Gwen pulled out.

"That was amazing!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, now it's your turn to use the baba." Gwen said in agreement before she told Courtney it was her turn.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before Gwen removed her strap-on dildo and handed it to her wife.

"Now it's my turn, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before she got out of the hot tub, and placed it on over her diaper.

"Now... please suck on my baba." Courtney said to Gwen who got out of the hot tub.

"Happy too." Gwen said before she got down to her knees and began to suck on Courtney's baba with delight.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled.

"Yes! Mmm! So good! Good Gothic Diapey Queen!" Courtney shouted, softly moaned, and said before she petted Gwen's hair until she soon did the same thing her wife did earlier and started fucking her face hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney was enjoying it very much.

"Mmm, oh yes! Take it like a Diapey Queen, Gwenny..." Courtney softly moaned again before she told Gwen to take it like a queen as she was loving it so much before she started fingering herself hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned happily while Courtney noticed what she was doing and loved it.

"Yes! Good Queen Gwenny, Finger your diapey pussy!"

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she continued on sucking while Courtney continued in fucking her wife's face and mouth until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna cumsies soon!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled before she stopped sucking to reply.

"Awesome! Give me all of your delicious cumsies!" Gwen said to Courtney who had a smirk similar to her wife's from earlier.

"You know I will!" Courtney said before she started to stroke her baba very hard while Gwen stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth.

"I'm ready Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good Gwenny! Because here it comes!" Courtney said before she was about to explode.

"OHHHHH!" Courtney moaned as she climaxed hard over Gwen's face, mouth, and tongue... then the goth girl licked it up like it was wine.

"Mmmm, So good!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back to her wife before she and Gwen kissed.

"Now what position do you want me to fuck you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I want you to fuck me while I'm laying on the edge of the hot tub." Gwen answered Courtney before she laid down in missionary style as she rubbed herself a bit.

"Okies then!" Courtney said before she began to fuck Gwen in the missionary position on the edge of the hot tub.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" Gwen and Courtney shouted with delight and sweet yet sexy smiles.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted sweetly while Courtney was pounding her diapered pussy.

"You like that, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"How does that feel?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So good! So fucking good to make love outside in the forest with my beautiful wife!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes! It does feel good to have passionate diapey sex in the woods!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Fuck my pussy hawder! Please, Queen Courtney! Fuck your diapey Queen pussy even hawder!" Gwen shouted as she begged before Courtney could even ask her wife to beg which left her a bit surprised.

"Wow! I was about to ask you to beg, how did you know that?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Princess, after 22 years of being married to you, I know all of your tricks and I love them... even having diapey sex in the woods during this world tour." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Well, okies Gwenny... I love you too." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Now please do it!" Gwen said to Courtney causing her to smile even more.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she started pounding Gwen very hard.

"OHHHH YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted which was music to Courtney's ears.

"Keep moaning Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen responded back before she moaned more and more while Courtney kept fucking her even harder and harder.

"Ohhhh yes! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and shouted before Gwen kissed Courtney as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Do it! Cumsies hawd inside of me!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Courtney said while she kept pounding at a super hard pace until the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney screamed while they both climaxed hard as Courtney climaxed inside of Gwen while she climaxed hard all over their diapers.

"Ohhhh yes!" They moaned and shouted before they tongue kissed hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss before Courtney then pulled out as they kissed again.

"That was glorious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Let's use a double headed dildo." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's a great idea for a finale!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she went into her pool bag and grabbed a wooden double head dildo.

"We have never used this before... is it new?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Yup! Bought it the other day." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Looks big, sturdy, and hawd... almost as hawd as Trent's cock." Courtney said to Gwen causing her to blush a bit.

"Totes, you know... when we return and take a break we should have a threesome with him in our diapeys and make it fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We haven't had a threesome with Trent since Malibu... so we're due for a piece of Trent." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Heck yeah, anyway sorry for getting off track." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay, it was my fault as well." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... shall we get back on track?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Absolutely, let's get back on track." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Shall we use this double-headed dildo made out of the finest wood in all of Canada?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered Gwen before they prepared themselves for using the wooden double headed dildo.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course Gwenny." Courtney answered before they began to use it on their diapered pussies as they were scissoring each other.

"Oh yes!" Gwen shouted with glee.

"Ohhh!" Courtney moaned with delight as the two were also fucking each other with the dildo.

"It's so hawd and so good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement while they kept at it.

"So good! So good! Oh yes!" Gwen and Courtney shouted while they both fucked each other harder and harder as they soon started making out hard.

"MmmMmm!" They moaned while they were enjoying it so much as they were in cloud 11.

"Mmmm! Oh yes! Oh yes! So fucking good!" They moaned, and passionately shouted while they kept going until it was time for the last time.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! I'm gonna cumsies too!" Courtney shouted while they kept at it until it was time for the finale to end.

"AHHHH!" They both screamed as they exploded hard all over their diapers and all over the wooden dildo.

"Ohhhhh my gosh!" They moaned and shouted before they softly pulled out.

"That was amazing and so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said before they had a deep kiss before they realized that their swim diapers were wet even though they were still wearing their bikini tops.

"Let's change in our cottage." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they got into their cottage and took off their wet swim diapers and their bikini tops before they dried up and changed back into their normal diapers and put their bras back on before they put on their shirts.

"Much better!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other after they placed their shirts back on, as Courtney playfully pounced onto Gwen and causing them to fall onto their bed.

"Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Why did you pounce me?" Gwen asked.

"Because... I just want to be playful." Courtney answered Gwen before she kissed Gwen passionately.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned loudly before they started another passionate, yet romantic makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" They softly moaned during their romantic session until they stopped.

"This visit to the Yukon was awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, it sucks we have to leave tomorrow." Courtney said to Gwen before they sat up on the bed.

"At least we're going to the greatest city in the world New York City next!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! I'm so excited!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said before they kissed once more.

"We haven't been there since we made love at the Library Hotel during our getaway, you were wearing a Midnight blue sweater and I was wearing a white sweater, we made love on the balcony after we saw a couple have sex in their room." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True but I have a surprise for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What is it Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"We're going to stay at the Ritz-Carlton in New York at Central Park, and we are going to stay in the Royal Suite!" Gwen answered Courtney causing her to gasp as her jaw dropped as well

"For real?!" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yup, since we're diapey queens we should be in the royal suite." Gwen said before she playfully winked.

"You're the greatest! I love you!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too Courtney." Gwen said back as they kissed again before they kissed once again as they soon yawned.

"Man, all that diapey sex made me sleepy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wanna take a nap before we pack?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes please." Gwen answered Courtney before they grabbed their pacifier necklaces while Courtney grabbed her sleeping mask, before they kissed.

"Sleep tight." They said before Gwen turned off the lights as two fell asleep to take the nap.

**WOW! **

**THAT WAS AMAZINGLY ROMANTIC AND HAWT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE TWO GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Diapey Love at The Big Apple

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This time our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in New York City! **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Diapey Love at The Big Apple**

It was the following day June 12th 2039, as Gwen and Courtney were 10 days into their love world tour as they caught a flight from the Yukon to New York as it was a 10 and a half hour flight but they enjoyed it in first class where they got some really good sleep, and other first class stuff... then they checked in the The Ritz-Carlton in New York at Central Park at the Royal Suite... the two had waffles for breakfast, after that they took a quick nap before they woke up as they were admiring their suite, and loving it as Gwen White and her wife Courtney Lopez were relaxing in their very soft bed, holding each other's hands... while they were wearing nothing but their shirts, bras, and diapers as they were in a great mood.

"Gwenny this is so nice being back in New York City... the last time we had diapey sex in New York City it was outside out on the balcony." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe... I remember that, it was so hawt." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney.

"Totes, just like the time we had sex backstage at Madison Square Garden after seeing Justin Timberlake with Marley." Courtney said before they kissed.

"However we also had fun when we weren't making love in our diapeys in New York... like I said we saw one of the biggest pop stars of our generation in Justin Timberlake." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True but we also saw a few Broadway plays, saw a musical, and went to Central Park it was so beautiful!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes..." Courtney said before she and Gwen hugged and kissed each other while giggling.

"We can do whatever we want in this beautiful hotel room." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, no wonder why you picked it... it is so beautiful, just... like... you." Courtney said to Gwen causing her to blush heavily like when they used to date before they kissed again.

"Mmm..." Gwen and Courtney softly moaned before they started rubbing their shoulders softly, making them moan more and feel even more horny than before.

"Mmmm!" They moaned again before Gwen stopped the kiss.

"Say Princess... how about you watch me rub my diapey pussy, when I'm done... we can switch and I can watch you rub your diapey pussy." Gwen said to Courtney who was aroused by the idea.

"Oooh! I wuv that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's awesome, so before we give each other sexy shows wanna make out some more?" Gwen said before she asked her wife.

"I would love to makeout with you some more." Courtney said before they kissed again which led to a hot and sexy makeout session as they started moaning like they were in their 20's despite being in their 40's.

"MmmmMmmm! So hawt!" They moaned and said to each other while they both kept going, until they began tongue kissing each other passionately while they rubbed each other's bodies softly.

"Mmm!" They moaned again until they stopped as it was time for Gwen to give Courtney a super sexy show as both women were eager and excited but very horny as well.

"You ready for the sexiest show on earth?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before Courtney got up and sat down on a chair facing Gwen who started her show as she rubbed her diapered pussy softly first.

"Ohhhh... mmmm! So good!" Gwen moaned and said.

"Oh yes indeed! So hawt." Courtney said as she was loving it already.

"Thankies." Gwen said while she kept rubbing her diapered pussy softly to Courtney's delight.

"Mmm! So very hawt and sexy." Courtney softly moaned and said before she started slowly patting her own diapered area in arousment as she also licked her lips in sexual hunger.

"Mmm! You like my sexy show?" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"Mmmm! So very much! Goo goo ga ga! So hawt and sexy, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, said, and cooed as she answered Gwen causing her to blush again.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome, would you please use a dildo now?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen to use a toy.

"Okies then." Gwen answered before she stopped her rubbing and soon pulled out a big 9 inch long midnight blue dildo as she licked on it first before she then fucking her area with it.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Mmm!" Gwen screamed, shouted, and moaned.

"Ooooh! So very hawt!" Courtney said while she kept patting her diapered area as she watched her wife fuck her diapered area hard.

"Goo gaa! This is the hottest show in all of NYC!" Courtney cooed, and shouted with delight while Gwen kept at it.

"This is great!" Courtney said as she was loving it.

"Ohhh! Oh my God!" Gwen moaned and shouted as the moment was about to arrive.

"Gonna Cumsies Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes! Yes I am Courtney!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Perfect! Then it'll be my turn..."

"Oh fuck yes it will be!" Gwen said before she bit her lip hard before she went harder and harder until... it was time.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Gwen screamed and moaned while she climaxed all over the dildo and all over her diaper before she panted a bit.

"Ahhh...! Ohhhh...!" Gwen softly moaned before she put the dildo away.

"How was that for a show?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Best...! Show...! Ever!" Courtney answered Gwen who blushed again.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed again.

"Now it is my turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes and I'm excited." Gwen said back before they traded places as Courtney was laying down on the bed, she then started rubbing her diapered pussy slowly while also teasing Gwen by groping her breasts 36 DD-Cup breasts, making her moan even and getting Gwen even more aroused.

"Ohhh! Mmm! Oh yes, so good!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and said in pleasure.

"WOW!" Gwen shouted in arousement before she started to pat her diapered pussy a bit.

"Ohh...! This diapey is so soft like you." Gwen moaned before she complimented her wife.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Keep going... I want more please." Gwen requested to her wife.

"Okies." Courtney said before she started going harder, rubbing her diapered pussy and breasts even more while Gwen licked her lips in sexual hunger just like her wife did earlier.

"Mmmm! Goo goo gaa gaa gii gii!" Gwen moaned and cooed which got her wife's attention.

"You like my sexy show Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh absolutely, Princess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Then it's time I make it even hawter." Courtney said before she pulled out a pink 10 inch dildo as she instantly started fucking herself hard with it.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Courtney screamed in pleasure.

"Wow! That is so sexy Courtney!" Gwen said before she started patted her diapered area even more as she watched Courtney fuck her diapey pussy hard with the dildo while she also groped and even licked her breasts.

"MmmMmm! Ahh, oh my god! Yes... so hawt!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and said in glee.

"Mmmm! This is beyond hawt!" Gwen moaned and said as Courtney was about to climax.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Courtney shouted with such delight that Gwen had that sexy smile/smirk on her face.

"About to cumsies Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney in a seductive tone.

"Yes! I am!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Perfect!" Gwen said before Courtney fucked herself harder and harder.

"OHHHHH FUCK!" Courtney moaned and shouted while she climaxed hard all over her diaper and her dildo before she panted a bit and put her dildo away.

"How about that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Amazing." Gwen answered Courtney before they kissed again.

"That made me so very horny Princess when you did it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too when you did it." Courtney said to Gwen who started to speak in a sexy and seductive tone.

"Princess, how about you and I have diapey sex right here and now." Gwen said to Courtney with such seduction that she wasn't even reluctant.

"I think that is a wonderful idea Gwenny... let's do it." Courtney said back.

"Absolutely." Gwen said before they both soon started kissing each other passionately as it turned into a hot makeout session.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they also tongue kissed and they also groped and rubbed each other's bodies including their diapered asses.

"Mmmm...! You are the most beautiful woman in the whole galaxy." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush.

"Thankies Gwenny! So are you honey, your diapey ass is so gorgeous." Courtney said back before she groped it again.

"Mmmm! So is your diapey ass sweetie." Gwen said before they kept kissing and making out until she took control by pinning Courtney down onto the bed.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted a bit in surprise.

"Hehehe, this Goth Diapey Queen is going to have control first, Princess." Gwen chuckled before she whispered it in Courtney's ear turning her on even more causing her to blush.

"Oooh! Okies then, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You want me to rub your sexy and beautiful diapey pussy Courtney?" Gwen seductively asked Courtney who was still blushing like crazy.

"Oh yes! Rub my diapey pussy, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen who then started rubbing Courtney's area softly.

"Mmmm... so soft and so good." Gwen softly moaned and said.

"Oh my god! Mmm, oh yes." Courtney shouted, softly moaned, and said.

"I love this so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too! Your hands feel super soft, keep rubbing my diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she kept going.

"Ohhhh yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted before Gwen started going harder, rubbing Courtney's area hard as she soon started fingering and licking Courtney hard like a true diaper queen.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned in that same delight that her wife has before she stopped to tell Courtney something.

"I was so hungry." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I can see how hungry you are, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen in response causing Gwen to smirk a bit before she resumed, sucking and fingering Courtney's area harder and harder.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned again.

"Oh my god! Mmmm, this is so fucking amazing!"Courtney shouted, moaned, and shouted with more glee while Gwen kept going until it was time.

"Oh dear God! I'm gonna cumsies! Cumsies is coming!" Courtney shouted as Gwen was ready but she was excited as well.

"Yes! Do it, cumsies all over my hawt face, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush.

"Okies! Oh, yes! I will!" Courtney shouted before the explosion started.

"AHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed and moaned while she climaxed all over Gwen's mouth and face... she swallowed it then.

"Mmmmm...! Delicious." Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they had a quick kiss before she pinned Gwen down.

"Oh! Princess?" Gwen shouted before she asked Courtney.

"Shhhhhhhh..." Courtney shushed Gwen.

"Now... it's Queen Courtney... Gwenny." Courtney said/whispered in a seductive and sexy tone.

"It's time I have control of our hawt fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney who began to rub her diapered area.

"Mmm! Oh Courtney!" Gwen moaned softly and shouted while Courtney rubbed Gwen's area slowly and slowly at first.

"Mmm... you feel so soft, Gwenny, and I wuv it..." Courtney softly moaned causing Gwen to heavily blush.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Anytime, Gwenny baby." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmm! Oh Courtney, rub my diapey hawder!" Gwen softly moaned and told Courtney to rub her diapered area harder.

"Beg for me... actually beg and coo for me and I'll gladly go hawder." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she started to beg and coo to Courtney.

"Goo goo ga ga! Queen Courtney, my sexy diapey queen of a wife, rub my diapey pussy even hawder until I cumsies all over your hawt face! Goo goo gaa gaa! Please!" Gwen begged Courtney to keep going as she smiled like a sexy cat, then she surprised Gwen as she started fisting Gwen's diapered area hard.

"OHHHHHH! FUCK!" Gwen moaned and shouted in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"Yeah! I'm fisting your diapey pussy Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who was blushing like crazy as she fist fucked her area harder than Mike Tyson's punches causing her wife to scream in true pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen did scream in true pleasure while she also pleasured herself by groping and sucking on her breasts.

"Mmmmm! Ohhh yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Gwen moaned and shouted again as she was loving Courtney's fisting but... it was almost time.

"I AM GONNA CUMSIES! " Gwen shouted which caused Courtney to look at her wife.

"Good! Cumsies all over my fist, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen shouted before she started to climax like a true queen, covering Courtney's fist with her milky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and screamed during the climax, then when she stopped as Courtney licked her milky in front of her wife.

"That tasted so amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, thankies... plus you fisting me was super hawt and sexy." Gwen chuckled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"That was new, we never did that before." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know... I wanted to do something new." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again.

"So... wanna scissor each other hawd?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yes!" Courtney answered Gwen before the two got themselves ready as they soon started scissoring each other hard.

"Ahhhhh! Oh yes!" They moaned and shouted while they scissored each other hard while they also grinded their chests together and even resumed making out.

"MmmmMMMM!" They moaned while they kept at it to their delight.

"Mmmmm! Oh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted her wife's name.

"Mmmmm! Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and did the same as they both soon increased their scissoring even harder.

"Ohhh yes yes yes yes!" They moaned and shouted while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney said back as they both scissored harder and harder.

"OHHHHH YES!" They moaned and shouted as they climaxed super hard... then in the afterglow of that scissors session they smiled at each other before they shared another kiss.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss session as they soon stopped.

"That was so hawt…" They said to each other before they soon felt the urge to pee.

"We need to pee so badly." They said to each other before (The two soon peed in their diapey very hard.

"Ohhhhhh… so good." The two pleasantly moaned and said as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Our diapeys are so full." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they started rubbing their soaked diapers softly.

"Hehehehehe…." They giggled like school girls before they started making out in their wet diapers.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned and groaned softly as they kept making out until they soon stopped.

"Changing time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep." Courtney said before the two got up as Gwen went to their diaper bag.

"Do you want to change into our Super Dry Kids diapeys?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely... who is first?" Courtney answered Gwen before she asked Gwen as well.

"You go first." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she laid down on the bed as Gwen removed her wet Rearz Princess diaper before she wiped and powdered her area before placing on her a fresh and customized ABU Super Dry Kids diaper as Courtney's version has a Princess pattern with the colors being white and pink.

"There! All done." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"My turn." Gwen said before she and Courtney switched places as she laid down before Courtney removed her wet Rearz Princess diaper as she soon wiped and powdered her area and soon placed on a fresh and customized ABU Super Dry Kids diaper just like courtney's but her customization being that the pattern has Skulls and Bats with the colors being black and white.

"There we go Gwenny... all done." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they kissed.

"You look so cute and sexy in those Super Dry Kids diapeys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies! So do you!" Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"I got another surprise for you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooh...! What is it Princess?" Gwen said before she asked with excitement.

"I got a new toy for us to play with." Courtney answered before she walked to their suitcase, then she soon pulled out the Joy Stick Rechargeable Wand Couples Vibrator.

"Ooooh! What is it?" Gwen said before she asked.

"It is a Joy Stick Rechargeable Wand Couples Vibrator." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wanna use it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah I wanna use it!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Let's use our newest toy together!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Woohoo!" Gwen cheered with excitement as the two soon got ready to use their new toy, in the same scissors position.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney answered Gwen before they began to use it as the two scissored each other once again softly, fucking each other with the Joy Stick Rechargeable Wand Couples vibrator.

"Ohhh! Feels hawd Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"It is hawd...! Ohhh! But it isn't vibrating yet." Courtney said before she turned it on as it started vibrating, pleasuring the two even more.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOSH!" The two moaned and screamed in so much pleasure.

"Oh my gosh, this is just incredible!" Gwen shouted as she was enjoying it.

"TOTES! Oh my gosh! This is the best toy ever!" Courtney shouted as she was enjoying it like her wife was.

"This is the kinkiest toy ever Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement while the two kept at it.

"Ohh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and said her wife's name.

"Ohh Gwenny!" Courtney did the same with her wife's name before they started making out as they went harder and harder.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned while they went harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhh goo goo ga ga! Baby Gwenny gonna cumsies so hawd!" Gwen moaned, cooed, and said to Courtney.

"Ohhh me too! Goo goo gaa gaa, Baby Courtney is gonna explode so hawd as well!" Courtney moaned, shouted, cooed, and shouted also while they both went harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHH I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" The two moaned and shouted while they kept going harder and harder and harder until the moment finally arrived.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES!" Gwen and Courtney exploded very hard not only their diapers but also all over their diapered pussies as they both soon kissed each other hard while they kept climaxing even more.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" They moaned during their very passionate climax and kiss as they stopped climaxing and stopped kissing, before they sighed and looked at each other.

"Hehehehe...!" The two giggled a bit.

"So... what do you think of the toy?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely amazing and so hawt!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"I am glad you wuved it a lot." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Princess, I'm sorry... but I need to pee again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okies... I have to pee again as well." Courtney said before the two held each other's hands before they began to pee in their diapers again as they were feeling very blissful

"Ahhhhhhhhh… oh yeah." They sighed and said before they kept peeing until they stopped as their diapers were full again.

"That was such a relief." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"I'm getting changed first this time." Gwen said to Courtney

"Okies... what diapey do you want this time?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"My Rearz Rebels please." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before Gwen laid down on the bed as Courtney removed her wet diaper as she wiped and powdered her area before she went to the diaper bag and got a fresh and clean Rearz Rebels diaper as she placed it on her.

"There we go, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome, anything for my wife." Courtney said before they kissed.

"You want your ABU Preschool with the Lawyer and Unicorn pattern?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Wow, that was the diapey I was gonna request... How did you know that's the diapey I want Gwenny?" Courtney said in surprise before she asked.

"I know because after 22 amazing years of marriage it's still romantic, fun, and sexy." Gwen answered Courtney.

"What is?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"The AB/DL lifestyle, it's one of the best things that I've ever done in my life, and doing it with you makes it even more perfect." Gwen answered Courtney who laid down, while Gwen took off Courtney's wet diaper and cleaned up her area before she wiped it and powdered it.

"That I can agree on, doing that AB/DL lifestyle was one of the best decisions of my life, I thought it was going to embarrasse me more but it proved to help me become friend with everyone again." Courtney said to Gwen who then got Courtney's customized ABU Preschool diaper which was fresh and clean as she placed it on her.

"Here you go Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Queen Gwenny." Courtney said back to Gwen who joined her wife sitting on the bed.

"Anyway... as far as our marriage is concerned it has been an amazing, romantic, sexy, and fun journey that I don't want to end ever, I've enjoyed it so far... getting to know a bit more about you, loving you, waking up together, making love to you and with you, having four amazing kids together with you, traveling together whether with you, Trent, the kids, or whether it's you me, Trent without the kids, or if it's just you and me... it has just been incredible and it's the best decision I've ever made and I have no regrets because I love you Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush and tear up a bit.

"Aww... thankies! I love you too Gwendolyn Abigail White..." Courtney said to Gwen before they hugged and kissed once again.

"You know, when we go to Germany next week... I have an idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about... when we go to Germany... we try out some diapey sex while doing some bondage or dominatrix stuff as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! That sounds hawt and sexy...!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"But nothing that qualifies as going too far, okies?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Okies... listen Courtney, we haven't done bondage in over 20 years, besides we'll be in Germany... so we're not gonna use the X-Frame, besides, it was sexy and safe last time... I promise it'll be the same way this time." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"Now I have an idea of my own... since we will be going to Germany next... I say that we wear our Tena Slip Active Fit diapeys." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooooh! You are so right! I say we do it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's settled then... we will be wearing our Tena Slip Fit Active Fit diapeys." Courtney said before they hugged and kissed once more before they crawled into the back of their bed and began to talk about the sex they just had.

"Courtney, the diapey sex we had today was very hawt and amazing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, I even wuv how we pleasured each other towards one another... that was very hawt and sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said to Courtney before they both yawned.

"Want to take a nap?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney before they got ready for their nap as they got their pacifier necklaces ready and put them around their neck while Courtney got her sleep mask and put it on.

"What do you wanna do after the nap?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"We just chill and relax in our diapeys for the rest of the day and tomorrow we have fun in Central Park." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Enjoy your nap, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you." They said to each other before they kissed as Gwen turned off the lights as they fell asleep with Gwen laying on top of Courtney during their nap... after the nap they spent the rest of the week checking the city out, having fun, watching a few broadway shows and they hung out with Ali and Jay a bit before they left for their next destination...

**HOW ABOUT THAT!**

**ESPECIALLY IN NEW YORK CITY?**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE TWO GOING TO THE GERMAN ALPS IN OBERAMMERGAU, GERMANY WHERE THE TWO DO SOME LIGHT BONDAGE.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! **


	5. Diapey Sex Revolution

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This time our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in Oberammergau, Germany where they will do some light bondage when they have diaper sex.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Diapey Sex Revolution**

It was the following week June 19th 2039, as Gwen and Courtney were 17 days into their love world tour as the two just left New York City, Gwen and Courtney were in the German Alps in Oberammergau, Germany as they were in the Honeymoon Suite at the Hotel Maximilian as the two were having a very sexy makeout session after a very romantic dinner.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned while they kissed and made out passionately with each other.

"Mmmm! You look so sexy in that diapey princess." Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny, you too." Courtney said before they kept making out.

"Mmmmm...!" The two muffled and moaned while they kept making out as they were enjoying it.

"Don't forget we're doing bondage when we have diapey sex in a few minutes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know Gwen, but we're not going too far?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Of course we not going too far, just doing some light bondage.

"That's the bondage I love doing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here, plus even though I'm a goth I have to know my limits... and fortunately I do know them." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said before they kept making out.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned sweetly as then they were horny and ready to make love but they didn't have their bondage stuff so they needed to get ready.

"Let's get the stuff out." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen as the two walked into their hotel closet as they grabbed the materials for their bondage fun as Gwen got out handcuffs, a paddle, two ball gags, one for herself, one for Courtney, and arousal cream.

"Okies, I got it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awesome, so what's first?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"You... lay down, please." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Ooh! Okies then." Courtney said before she laid on the bed before Gwen handcuffed her to the bed.

"Ooh! This feels kinky already." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Courtney are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Excellent." Gwen said before she got down and began to lick her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled with delight.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Mmm! So good!" Courtney moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted again.

"Mmm! Yummy diapey pussy!" Gwen muffled and said before he licked and sucked on Courtney's area harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she kept licking her diapered pussy to Courtney's bliss and glee.

"Ahhh! Yes yes yes! So good!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmm totes! Your diapey pussy tastes so good!" Gwen said to Courtney before she started fingering Courtney hard.

"Ohhhh...! Oh my god! This feels great!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she was loving it before she rubbed Gwen's hair hard while she licked and sucked and finger-banged Courtney's area even harder.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she kept licking, sucking, and fingering until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! I am going to cumsies!" Courtney shouted causing her to stop licking to respond.

"Good!" Gwen said back.

"Lick me hawder, Queen Gwenny! Do it, please!" Courtney begged Gwen to keep licking her.

"Okies!" Gwen said as she kept at it until it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed while she climaxed hard over Gwen's mouth and face.

"Mmmmm... yummy cumsies." Gwen muffled while she swallowed it as she loved her wife's milky.

"Thankies, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before the two kissed.

"Now then... time for some sexy scissor action." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"But first..." Gwen said before she grabbed a ball-gag.

"I'm going to put this in your mouth." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Quenn Gwenny." Courtney said back before Gwen placed the ball gag in Courtney's mouth before she grabbed the arousal cream.

"Time for some arousal cream, Courtney." Gwen said before she started rubbing some arousal cream onto Courtney's coochie.

"MmmmMMmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned loudly as she was loving it while Gwen had a sexy smirk/sexy smile on her face.

"Yeah... you like that do you?" Gwen asked Courtney seductively while Courtney nodded like a good girl as Gwen still had that sexy smirk/sexy smile on her face.

"Then you'll wuv this a lot more." Gwen said before she and Courtney started scissoring hard while she still had the cuffs on.

"MMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned in complete and total arousement.

"Oh yeah! So good!" Gwen said as both of them were enjoying it.

"Mmmmm! So soft and so good!" Gwen moaned and said before she then started teasing Courtney by kissing her neck.

"MMmmmMMMMMM!" Courtney moaned while she was blushing like crazy as Gwen kept kissing her neck.

"You like that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney answered 'Yes' in a form of a passionate muffle and moan.

"Good." Gwen said before she took control and started scissoring Courtney even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney was moaning and muffling like crazy.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh yes! This is so good!" Gwen moaned, and said while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted

"MMMM! MMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned again.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen moaned loudly.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney muffled and moaned loudly before they climaxed hard in their diapered pussies.

"MMMMMM! So amazing!" Gwen said before she removed the ball-gag and un-cuffed Courtney.

"How was it, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwen, that was so awesome..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I am glad to be free from the handcuffs and gag though because it is your turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes it is Courtney." Gwen said before they switched as Courtney got the other ball gag and handcuffs before she handcuffed Gwen.

"You ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Bring it on." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said before she placed Gwen's ball gag in Gwen's mouth and soon pulled out a strap-on dildo.

"Queen Courtney gonna give Queen Gwenny some hawd fuckys now... but before I do that... this sexy Diapey Queen needs to put some royal cream into her scepter." Courtney said before she grabbed the arousal cream and placed it on the strap-on dildo covering it like crazy.

"Hehehe... Queen Courtney is gonna give Gwenny the hawtest fuckys she's ever had..." Courtney chuckled a bit.

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Good!" Courtney said before she began to fuck Gwen's diapered area.

"MMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yeah!" Courtney said before she started pounding Gwen's hard and fast, not holding back at all.

"I am not holding back at all Gwenny! This diapey queen loves to fuck the other diapey queen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"MmmmMmmmMmmmm!" Gwen happily moaned in deep and passionate pleasure as she was blushing like crazy.

"You like that, Gwenny? Hmm?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned out a happy and passionate 'yes' to answer Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before she started going even harder.

"MmmMMmmMMm!" Gwen muffled while Courtney kept going until it was time.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"MmmMmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney went harder and harder until it was here.

"OHHHHH!" Courtney moaned loudly while she climaxed hard.

"MMMMM!" Gwen moaned and muffled before Courtney pulled out as she released Gwen from the handcuffs and the ball-gag.

"You okay Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen who was a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay, besides that was a walk in the park... but it was so hawt!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Well good." Courtney said before the two kissed again.

"Gwenny... I have a request for you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anything." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Bend over...because you have been a very bad girl and you need a spanking." Courtney said to Gwen in a very hot and seductive way.

"Ooooh!" Gwen said while Courtney grabbed the paddle.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she got down on all fours.

"Spank my diapey ass hawd, Queen Courtney." Gwen said with delight.

"Gladly." Courtney said before she began to use the paddle on Gwen's diapered ass by spanking it hard just like Gwen wanted het to.

(SMACK! SMACK)

"Oh! Mmm! So good! Spank me hawder!" Gwen shouted, moaned, shouted, and begged Courtney to go harder.

"Okies." Courtney said before she resumed spanking Gwen's diapered ass harder,

(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)

"Oh! Mmm! Oh yes!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and loved every hit of the paddle that connected with her diapered ass.

"You like that, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said before Courtney resumed as with five more smacks of that paddle...

(SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!)

Each of those hits were like a baseball meeting the bat at the speed of 350 m.p.h and after those smacks Courtney stopped.

"Ohhh... That was so hawt!" Gwen shuddered and said to Courtney.

"Totes! Now it's my turn." Courtney said in agreement before she told Gwen it was her turn.

"Oh yes it is, it's time to give a hawt spanking to a very bad princess." Gwen said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Yep." Courtney said before she bend over as Gwen got the paddle and began to spank Courtney's diapered ass hard with six hits.

"Ohh!" Courtney moaned in a mix of delight, pleasure, and pain.

"You like get your diapey ass spank hawd, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yes! Spank me hawder!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Beg... beg like a good little princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Queen Gwenny, please spank my diapey ass even hawder! I've been a very bad diapey Princess! I deserve to be spanked! Please give me what I deserve!" Courtney begged while Gwen had that smirk/smile on her face again.

"That was impressive Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, now spank me!" Courtney said in agreement before she told Gwen to spank her.

"Okies." Gwen said before she hit Courtney's diapered ass with the paddle five more times as Courtney was loving it*

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Courtney said before Gwen gave her one more good and hard smack before she stopped.

"Damn, that was so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement.

"But our diapeys are messed up because of the very hawd and very hawt spankings... so after I fuck you with a strap-on... would it be okay if we change?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Sure, so what position you want to fuck me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Doggy style." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she bend over again as Gwen was about to fuck her diapered ass.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes! Do it!" Courtney answered Gwen who smirked before she started pounding Courtney's ass hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD IN MY ASS! SO HAWT!" Courtney moaned, and shouted as she loved what Gwen was doing.

"Totes!" Gwen said while she kept going harder while she also started groping Courtney's breasts.

"You like that, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"So much!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said while she kept going as Courtney was in ecstasy.

"OHHHHHHH...! YES! YES! YES!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Good! Cumsies inside my diapey ass!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder.

"Oh my god!" Courtney said before it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned and screamed while Gwen climaxed inside of her diapered ass before Gwen pulled out before she and Courtney panted a bit before they stood up as Gwen took off the strap-on dildo.

"That was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome." Courtney said back before they kissed again.

"I'm so glad we suggested to change because we need that but we also to take a break as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah I need to pee." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before she and Courtney sat down as they relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... oh yeah." The sighed and said before they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Hehehe..." The two giggled a bit.

"Your turn to be changed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen began to change Courtney's wet diaper, as Gwen removed it, wiped and powdered her area as she then placed a clean Tena Slip Active Fit diaper on her.

"There you go Princess, clean and cute." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Now it's your turn to be changed." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said before she and Courtney switched places as Courtney removed Gwen's wet diaper before she wiped, and powdered her area before she placed a fresh Tena Slip Active Fit diaper on Gwen.

"There you go... my diapey queen is now all clean." Courtney said

"Thankies." Gwen said before they kissed.

"So... ready to resume?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes Courtney." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You up for doing the 69?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney said before Gwen laid down as Courtney laid on top of her.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes! Let's do it." Gwen answered Courtney before they began licking each other's extremely wet diapered pussies as they were enjoying it very much.

"Mmmmmm! So yummy!" The two muffled and moaned while the two kept at it.

"Mmmmmmm!" They kept moaning and muffling before they both started tongue fucking each other hard.

"MMMMMMMMMM! OH YES!" The two muffled and shouted before they kept tongue fucking each other harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said back while they kept going harder and harder until they soon climax hard all over each other's faces

"MMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their climax as they snowballed each other's milk and swallow it like it was fine wine.

"Mmmm! So yummy, like it was fine wine." Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back to Gwen in agreement before they kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmmm...!" The two muffled and moaned.

"Mmmmm! This is so hawt!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"I agree.. but think I know how to make it even hawter." Courtney said before she sexy crawled and soon grabbed a double-head dildo.

"Oooh!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep, a double headed dildo." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You know Courtney I will always love the way you crawl when you are getting a toy or before you lick and pleasure my pussy, it is a mix of cute and hawt." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush like a volcano.

"Thankies... now then..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Let's do it, it's scissors time!" Courtney said before she and Gwen started to use the double headed dildo as they scissors harder than before.

"OH YES!" The two shouted before they started scissoring each other harder than before while also fucking each other area hard.

"Oh Courtney! Oh god, this is so hawt and sexy!" Gwen shouted.

"Totes, Gwenny! Mmmm!" Courtney said before she moaned.

"I wuv you so much Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwen!" Courtney said back while they kept at it as they were in a romantic state of bliss and delight.

"Ohhh! Yes yes yes! This is so hawt and amazing!" The two moaned and shouted with complete delight as they kept at it.

"Mmmm! Goo goo ga gi! Queen Gwenny wuvs scissoring with her sexy and hawt diapey wearing queen of a wife!" Gwen moaned and cooed before she saod that she loved scissoring with her wife causing Courtney to blush like crazy once again.

"Mmmmmm! Goo goo gaa gaa gii! Thankies! Queen Courtney wuvs scissoring with her hawt and sexy Diapey wearing queen of a wife as well!" Courtney moaned, cooed, thanked Gwen all before she responded back causing Gwen to blush like crazy as well.

"Thankies, Queen Courtney! Ohhh goo goo ga ga! SO HAWT AND SEXY!" Gwen said, moaned, and said to Courtney.

"TOTES! Queen Gwenny! MMMM! Goo goo ga ga!" Courtney shouted in agreement before she moaned and cooed before they soon started making out hard with each other.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned during their hard yet passionate makeout session as they kept making out until the finale was about to happen.

"Oh God! I'm gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny! Let's cumsies hawd all over our toy and cumsies hawd over our diapeys!" Courtney said before she and Gwen kept scissoring until it was time.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted her wife's name.

"GWEN!" Courtney shouted her wife's name.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed passionately while they climaxed super hard all over the dildo and their diapered areas as the two panted a bit before they looked at each other.

"I wuv you so much." The two said to each other before they kissed before they got off the dildo and sat next to each other on the couch.

"Let's pee." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen before they both relaxed and started to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh... much better." The two sighed before they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Gwenny... our diapeys are super full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, let's change." Gwen said in agreement before they both soon changed each other's wet Tena Slip Active Fit diaper until they powdered and wiped themselves and put on a fresh and clean Tena Slip Active Fit diaper on.

"That's better." They said to each other before they climb into their bed and start to relax a bit.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hawt! Hawt! Hawt! That's all I have to say." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Thankies, and you were hawt as well." Gwen said before the two kissed.

"Thankies! So were you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So Gwenny, since we're going to Peru in a few days, I was thinking that we should do a roleplay in tribute to the Luciana statue." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Princess... that would be awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"But not as Diapey spies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... how would we pay tribute to Luciana?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"I was thinking that we roleplay as sexy Diapey Amazon Warriors like Luciana." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Ooh! That's even more hawter! And Luciana would be proud!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said before they kissed before they yawned.

"Let's get ready for bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen before the two took a shower together and after the shower, they dried up and changed into their sleep shirts, and changed back into their regular diapers as they climbed into bed under their blankets.

"Today was so hawt and amazing... we had a very romantic dinner and really hawt diapey sex afterwards." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Tomorrow you just want to relax?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies... one condition... we relax in our diapeys all day." Courtney answered Gwen.

"That's the plan princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed as they yawned again.

"Well.. I am getting sleepy now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said before she grabbed her sleeping mask while she and Gwen grabbed their pacifier necklaces and started to cuddle.

"Goodnight, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good night, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before they put on their pacifiers as Gwen turned off the lights before they fell asleep in a very cute and romantic cuddling sleep position.

**THAT WAS HAWT! **

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE TWO GOING TO PERU IN THE AMAZON RAINFOREST TO PAY TRIBUTE TO LUCIANA AS THEY ROLEPLAY AS AMAZON DIAPEY WARRIORS.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. Am-Ah-Zon Diapey Love

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This time around our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in The Amazon Rainforest, in Iquitos, Peru as they pay tribute to Luciana via roleplay as they roleplay as Amazon Diapey Warriors. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Am-Ah-Zon Diapey Love.**

It was Friday, June 24th 2039 as Gwen and Courtney who were wearing their shirts and diapers, were at the Treehouse Lodge at Iquitos, Peru... they were at Treehouse One – Dos Ramas as they were standing on the bridge of the treehouse admiring how lovely the Amazon Rainforest truly was as they were having a wonderful day out looking at Jaguars, Macaws, Green Iguanas, and more as the sun was setting, they also finished dinner as well.

"Wow." Gwen said while admiring the Amazon Rainforest.

"Admiring the rainforest?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am, it's so beautiful." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know, it is!" Courtney said before they held each other closely.

"This site here is so wonderful and amazing. I'm glad we came to this lodge." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed a bit before they headed inside.

"Man, I am so excited for tonight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, the two of us paying tribute to Luciana by roleplaying as sexy Amazon warriors! Oh, it's so exciting and so hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again.

"Let's get ready." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she and Courtney decided to change out of their normal clothes minus their diapers and put on brown leather bras and loincloths as they were now dressed up as sexy female Amazon warriors.

"How do I look, Princess?" Gwen did a sexy pose for her wife.

"Mmm! Sexy and hawt yet also strong, like a sexy diapey Amazon Warrior." Courtney softly moaned and answered Gwen.

"Aww, thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before

"You're welcome, but how do I look, Gwenny?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen and did a very sexy posed.

"Mmmm! You look sexy and hawt as well, and very strong as well." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Aww, thankies!" Courtney said before they hugged and kissed but before they would begin, they started gave praises to the Amazon warrior, Luciana.

"Luciana... the amazon diapey warrior... we are about to pay tribute to you." Gwen said while she and Courtney looked at the statue.

"We will pay tribute to you by having hawt and romantic diapey sex." Courtney said to the statue before they finished giving praises.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course, lets do it." Courtney answered Gwen before they began their roleplay by kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" The two moaned while they were enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm! This is so hawt!" The two moaned and said before Gwen pushed Courtney onto their bed as they resumed their hot makeout session while they rubbed each other's sexy bodies.

"MMMMM, you're so hawt!" They moaned and said to each other.

"Wanna do some soft humpies Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen in a seductive tone.

"Oh yes I do, Princess." Gwen answered Courtney before the two started humping each other's diapered areas softly.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, this is so good!" Courtney and Gwen moaned and said while they were enjoying it very much.

"Ohhhhhh...!" They moaned passionately.

"Mmmm, this is already getting hawt, right, Princess?" Gwen softly moaned before she asked Courtney.

"Oh yes! So very much, Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen before they soon started kissing each other again while they kept humping their areas even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" The two moaned with more delight as they both started going even harder with their humping.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH YES!" They moaned and shouted while they kept making out as they humped harder and harder until it was time.

"MMMMMM! Gonna cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen as they soon humped each other harder and harder until the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, OH SI!" The two moaned and screamed in Spanish whule they climaxed hard in their diapers as they panted a bit before they kissed.

"That was muy caliente Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Gracias Courtney." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Mmmm..." The two softly moaned during their kiss.

"Wanna scissor Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Si, Gwenny! Si!" Courtney answered Gwen in Spanish which caused her to have a sexy smirk on her face.

"Muy Bueno Courtney." Gwen said in Spanish before they began, to scissors.

"MMMMMM! Oh, Si! Mmm, so good and so hawt!" The two moaned, shouted, moaned again, and said to each other while they kept scissoring each other even more while they both each groped one of their breasts hard.

"MMMMM, this is getting even hawter!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and said to each other as they were enjoying it very much.

"MMMM, you like this, Princess? You like scissoring with your sexy Amazon diapey wife?" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"Ohhh, yes! Absolutely! So much, Gwenny! Mmmm!"

"Good! Because Luciana would be so proud right now!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said before she and Gwen started scissoring even harder.

"OH YES YES YES! MMMM!" They shouted and moaned before they started kissing again even more as they kept going until it was nearly time again.

"Oh Gwenny! I'm gonna cumsies again!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said back to Courtney as they both scissored harder and harder until they once more climaxed hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They screamed and moaned during their climax as they panted a bit.

"How was that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Very hot." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome and I agree." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed once more.

"Wanna do some sexy 69 action?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, but let's make it hawter with some toys." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they got ready to do the 69 as she laid down while Courtney faced her diapered ass towards Gwen as they both grabbed a dildo.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Let's do it." Courtney answered Gwen before they began to do the 69.

"MMMMMM...!" The two moaned while they licked each other's diapered pussies hard while they also fucked each other hard with their dildos.

"MMMMMMMM! SO GOOD!" They moaned and shouted while they keep at it for their own delight.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! So yummy and so good, fuck and lick my diapey pussy hawder!" The two moaned and said while they went harder, licking and sucking each other's diapered pussies while they keep using the dildos.

"MMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned as it was time again.

"MMMMM! Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said while they increased their pace, licking, sucking, and fucking each other harder and harder until they climaxed hard all over their faces and mouths.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned during their climax as they kissed, snowballing each other's cumsies.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned softly during the snowballing as they swallowed each other's milky.

"That is so yummy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"It's time for fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yep, I'm gonna fuck you so hawd Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too! But who's gonna go first?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"I'll go first, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before Courtney grabbed a pink strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper as her wife was aroused.

"Mmm, that looks very big." Gwen said to Courtney

"Yes it is... now suck my baba, Gwenny."

"Okies." Gwen said before she got down to her knees and began to suck Courtney's baba.

"MMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Mmm, oh yeah! That's it, Gwenny. Suck this Amazon diapey girl just like that!" Courtney said before she rubbed Gwen's hair as she kept sucking her baba hard and good.

"MMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yes! This feels so amazing!" Courtney said before she rubbed Gwen's head harder as she soon started fucking her mouth harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned with pure pleasure and delight.

"Oh yeah! Mmm, take it my sexy wife!" Courtney said to Gwen who took it, sucked it like a good Amazon Warrior as it was then time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna! Cumsies! AHHHHHHH!" Courtney shouted and moaned while she pushed Gwen's head deeper as she climaxed in her mouth hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned happily before she swallowed Courtney's cumsies.

"Mmmm, yummy." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies... now, what position you want me to fuck your diapey pussy?" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well... surprise me." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as she sat down on the bed before she pulled Gwen close, turning her around to face her back as she soon grabbed her baba and started fucking her pussy hard.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned with complete delight and ecstasy.

"Ohh that's good! So fucking good!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and said to Courtney.

"Mmmm! Totes, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen before she started groping Gwen's breasts while she kept fucking her diapered pussy harder.

"Ahhh, oh yes! Fuck me hawder, Princess!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and said to Courtney.

"Beg for me, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! Fuck me hawder Courtney Lopez who is the sexiest Diapey Amazon Warrior I've ever seen! Fuck me so hawd!" Gwen said before she begged like crazy.

"That's better!" Courtney said before she started pounding Gwen's area harder, going even faster than before.

"Oh yes, Oh yes, OHHH YES! FUCK ME EVEN HAWDER!" Gwen shouted with complete and euphoric happiness in her voice.

"Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said while she kept going until it was time once again.

"Gonna Cumsies! GONNA CUMSIES!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"YAY! FILL ME UP COURTNEY! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR WONDERFUL CUMSIES COURTNEY!" Gwen cheered before she told Courtney to fill her up.

"Okies Gwen!" Courtney said before she kept going until she started climax hard.

"AHHHHH! OH YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted while receiving Courtney's milky.

"MMMMMM! Oh so good!" Courtney moaned and said before she pulled out as she and Gwen started kissing each other hard.

"Mmmmm! That was so hawt!" The two moaned and said to each other.

"Now it's my turn to fuck you hawd." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh, yay!" Courtney cheered with giddiness while Gwen grabbed her own strap-on dildo and placed it on her.

"Ooooh! It's so big!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes it is... now could you suck my hawd baba, Princess?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney to suck her baba.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen before she got down to her knees and began to suck on Gwen's baba.

"MMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Oh yes, mmm! Such a good and sexy Diapey Amazon Warrior! Mmm, suck my baba even hawder!" Gwen said, moaned, and shouted before she petted Courtney's hair as she kept sucking her baba hard and good.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled as Gwen enjoyed that very much.

"Ohhhh this is so hawt! Mmm!" Gwen moaned and said as she started fucking Courtney's mouth hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled.

"Take it all, you sexy Princess! Like I did, take all of my hawd baba like a good and sexy Amazon Warrior! Mmm!" Gwen said to Courtney while she softly moaned as well as she took it all, sucked on it harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Oh god, here it comes! AHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted, said, and moaned as she climaxed super hard inside Courtney's mouth.

"MMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"AHHHHH! Oh yes!" Gwen kept moaning and shouting as Courtney swallowed it all as she was rubbing her diapered pussy the whole time.

"Mmmmm! That was so delicious!" Courtney muffled and said to Gwen.

"Thankies now what position do you want me to fuck you?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Surprise me like I did with you." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she playfully pushed Courtney onto their bed, standing over her as she grabbed her waist and started pounding her diapey pussy hard.

"OHHHHH!" The two moaned with delight.

"You like that huh Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yes! Mmm! Fuck my diapey pussy hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen before she begged her to go harder.

"Oh, I will!" Gwen said before she kept pounding Courtney's area hard and good while one of her hands groped and played with her breasts.

"Mmm, this is so hawt!" Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney who was blushing like crazy.

"Ohhh, totes! Mmmm!" Courtney moaned back, spoke to Gwen, and moaned again as they both loved what was going on.

"Ohh! I wuv you so much Courtney!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who went harder.

"OHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YES!" They moaned and shouted with pure romantic passion while Gwen kept at it until it was time again.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, do it! Cumsies super hawd inside my diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she fucked Courtney's diapered area harder and harder until she soon climaxed hard inside of her.

"AHHHHH! Oh yes!" The two moaned and shouted during the climax as Courtney climaxed in her diapered area as well as the two panted before Gwen pulled out as they stopped their roleplaying, they took off their costumes and collapsed onto their bed.

"How was that?" Gwen seductively asked Courtney.

"That was amazing!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies princess." Gwen said before they kissed as they felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee in my diapey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen before they both laid down as they relaxed and started peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh... oh yeah." The two sighed and said while they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"So wet and full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Let's change." They said to each other as they changed out of their wet Rearz Princess Diapers before they wiped and powdered themselves as they put on their customized ABU Cushies diapers.

"Courtney, that was amazing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! Role playing as Amazon Diapey Warriors was hawt and amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know!" Gwen said before they hugged and kissed as they put on their shirts, then they went outside once more to admire the Amazon Rainforest.

"Wow!" They said to each other as they loved it very much but decided to go back inside because they were sleepy.

"Since tomorrow is June 25th do you wanna just chill in our diapers and listen to some Michael Jackson?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen as they were in bed wearing their shirts and diapers as well as they were excited about their upcoming stop on the world tour... Paris, France as that was where their honeymoon was.

"I'm looking forward to our next destination Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who was also excited as well.

"Paris, France! That was where our honeymoon was at! Ohh, this is going to be so exciting!" Gwen said to Courtney with complete eagerness.

"I know, Paris France, it's where we had romantic and hawt diapey sex that consummated our love and marriage which is stronger than ever before." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again.

"Mmmm..." They moaned during their kiss.

"Today was hawt and amazing." They said to each other as they also hugged before they yawned.

"Sleepy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, you?" Courtney answered Gwen before she asked in response.

"Yes I am." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies but before we get ready for bed... do you have any ideas for Paris?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... how about... we have an all day diapey sex marathon." Gwen answered Courtney who was immediately giddy and excited.

"Oooh! Yes! We also role playing as diapey Wangers and Diapey Queens!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Absolutely! Plus we also take breaks for lunch and dinner." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they get ready for bed.

"Ahhhh...!" Gwen yanwed.

"Wow, let's just relax in our diapeys for the next few days before we make love in Paris." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed one last time before they placed their pacifier necklaces in their mouths as Courtney placed her sleeping mask over her eyes as Gwen turned off the lights as they fell asleep to end the night.

**WOW! HOW ABOUT THAT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER THEY GO BACK TO PARIS, FRANCE WHERE THEY CONSUMMATED THEIR LOVE AND MARRIAGE 22 YEARS EARLIER!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. City of Diapey Romance

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This time around our favorite lesbian couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez continue their love world tour in the The City of Love... Paris, France at the same hotel and hotel room where they consummated their love 22 years earlier. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Just a personal reminder... Please stay safe! Practice social distancing, and wash your hands frequently during this pandemic everyone!**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 7: City of Diapey Romance.**

Four days later as it was June 28th 2039, the two were asleep as it was 8:00 AM Paris, France time... as it was 2:00 AM Toronto time... anyway Gwen and Courtney were asleep until their alarm woke the two up as they were at the Buddha-Bar Hotel, as they were in the Honeymoon Suite.

"Mmm?" The two muffled while they asked each other as they took their pacifier necklaces out of their mouths.

"It's morning." They said to each other before Gwen turned off the alarm as they both sat up and yawned.

"Good morning." They said before they hugged and kissed.

"How did you sleep?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wonderful! Thankies, and how did you sleep?" Gwen answered Courtney before she thanked her wife and asked right back.

"Wonderful as well." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Gwen, I just have to say that this room is so gorgeous just like it was during our honeymoon." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again as Gwen stood up and looked thorough the window as it was a beautiful Tuesday morning as the sun was out and everything.

"Paris, France... the city of romance, isn't it just the most romantic city in the entire world?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney who also got up and stood up joining Gwen in looking at a beautiful morning in Paris through the window.

"Absolutely Gwen... just like it was 22 years ago during our honeymoon." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yeah... so very true." Gwen said to Courtney before they held each other closely.

"I'm so glad you and I are back to where our marriage was consummated." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed.

"So... wanna have some crepes with blueberries and strawberry slices?" Gwen asked Courtney about breakfast.

"Oh yes, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wanna cook it together in our diapeys?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure thing Gwen." Courtney answered Gwen before they walked into the kitchen and began to cook their breakfast.

"You know... you look sexy and cute when you cook in your diapey, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, so do you." Courtney said back before they kissed again.

"I remember 22 years ago, the morning after we consummated our marriage we cooked crepes and they tasted amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Indeed." Gwen said to Courtney before they kept cooking until the crepes were ready.

"Crepes are ready." Gwen and Courtney said before they stared slicing strawberries and blueberries up for their crepes as they got wine glasses and poured milk into them as they sit down and clinked their glasses in a form of a toast.

"A toast." Gwen said to Courtney.

"To our love and our marriage." Courtney said before they drank their milk before they began eating.

"Mmm! This is so delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mm, oh yes! We know how to cook perfectly." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes! Mmm!" Gwen said to Courtney as they kept eating until they were full.

"Mmm, that was an excellent breakfast." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Indeed." Courtney said back before they kissed once more.

"Wanna get ready for the marathon?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen answered before they both got ready for their all-day sex marathon, wearing beautiful and sexy dresses to arouse each other. Gwen's dress that's a fusion of White and Blue while Courtney wore dress that's a fusion of Pink and Purple.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"Princess... you look super beautiful and sexy in that dress." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies, and you... you look so gorgeous and hot, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's do it, let's have our hawt diapey sex marathon now." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah okies then, let's do this!" Gwen said before they both walked close to each other as they soon started kissing each other.

"Mmmmmm..." The two moaned and muffled as they were enjoying the makeout session.

"MmmmmMmm! You are so hawt!" They moaned and said in between their hot kisses before they started stripping each other of their dresses until it revealed a special surprise as Courtney's lingerie was white and Gwen's was black which recreated their honeymoon night which they consummated their marriage.

"Wow, you look more hatwer and sexier in your lingerie, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, so do you, Gwenny." Courtney said back to Gwen in response.

"Thankies you too." Gwen said back.

"Before we move any further... I got to tell you something." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney before they began to speak to each other.

"This is the same lingerie that we wore during our honeymoon." Gwen and Courtney said to each other causing them both gasp in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure?" Courtney asked Gwen who could only nod.

"Are you sure about that white lingerie being the same?" Gwen asked Courtney also nodded as well while she and Gwen were surprised but very happy.

"Wow! That's amazing!" They said to each other.

"You still look very hawt with that on, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, so do you, Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before they resumed their hot makeout session.

"MmMMmmMMmM!" The two moaned while they kept making out.

"MmmmMMmmmMMMMM!" They moaned while their makeout session kept getting hotter and hotter, even when they fell on the bed they kept making out then they rub each other's bodies

"MmmMMm!" They moaned once more.

"Your body is so hawt and sexy, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, so is your body, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she pinned Courtney on the bed.

"Ohh!" Courtney shouted in surprise.

"Hehehe, let's do some hawt scissor action, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney who was immediately turned on.

"Oooh! Okies then, Gwenny." Courtney said as she and Gwen spread their legs before they began scissoring their diapered pussies.

"Ohhh yeah! Mmm! So good!" They moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted again as they were enjoying it very much.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! I wuv scissoring with my sexy hawt diapey wife so much!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and said to Courtney.

"Me too! Ohhh yes! Scissor me hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney shouted, moaned, and said to Gwen.

"I'll do it!" Gwen said before she and Courtney started scissoring each other even harder.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Mmmmm!" They moaned and shouted in pure pleasure while they keep at it going harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Princess!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too! Gonna cumsies Gwenny! Oh my god!" Courtney shouted before they both went harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHHHH...!" They climaxed hard all over their diapered areas and all over their diapers as well.

"Mmm, that was so hawt." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they kissed.

"What you wanna do next?" Gwen said to Courtney.

"How about... we do the 69 with dildos." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh! I like that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they kissed before Courtney and Gwen got their dildos.

"You ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely!" Courtney answered before she laid down as Gwen laid on top before they began doing the 69 with their toys.

"Mmmmmm! So good!" The two muffled and said as they were enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmm! Your diapey pussy taste so yummy!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies, your pussy always taste delicious to me, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she and Courtney kept at it.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah, fuck my diapey pussy hawder!" They moaned and said to each other while they kept licking and fucking each other going harder and harder.

"Mmmm! Ohhh yeah! So good!" They moaned and shouted as it was time again.

"Mmmmmm...! Gonna Cumsies!" They moaned and shouted while they fucked and licked each other's areas harder and harder until they both soon climaxed all over each other faces and mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled before they snowballed sharing each other's milk.

"Mmmmm...! Yummy!" They moaned and said to each other before they kissed again.

"Do you wanna use the strap-on dildos for fuckys next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes please!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"I fuck you first... then you fuck me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, deal." Courtney said before Gwen soon stood up and grabbed a strap on dildo, that was midnight blue and 10 inches long.

"This will be perfect." Gwen said before she placed it on over here diaper.

"You like my baba, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Mmmm, oh yes I do, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome, now suck my baba." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney said before she crawled her way towards Gwen as she started sucking and licking her baba hard.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned in delight.

"Oh yeah, mmm... so good." Gwen moaned and said before she rubbed Courtney's hair and cheek, making her blush as she sucked her baba even more.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney kept sucking it like it was a popsicle.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she started going harder, deepthroating Gwen's baba even harder.

"Mmmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned even more as Gwen was loving it.

"Oh fuck yes! Suck my hawd baba hawder, Courtney! Mmm, you're so hawt!" Gwen shouted, softly moaned, and said to her wife before she started moving Courtney's head as she slowly started fucking her mouth hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ohhhh...! Oh shit!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she kept fucking Courtney's mouth until it was time.

"I am gonna cumsies! Here it comes, Princess!" Gwen shouted before she started going harder and harder, fucking Courtney's mouth wildly as she soon climaxed hard inside her mouth.

"OHHHHHHHH! MMMMM, YEAH!" Gwen moaned and shouted with delight and glee as Courtney swallowed her milky.

"Mmmmm! Sweet and yummy milky, Gwenny." Courtney said before she licked her lips and winked causing Gwen to blush and sigh a bit.

"Thankies, Courtney... and now it's time for some hawd fun." Gwen said before she grabbed Courtney playfully and pushied her playfully onto her bed as she hovered over her.

"Ooooh! I know what's next! Fuck me hawd and good, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You got it Courtney, I will fuck you hawd and good." Gwen said before she grabbed Courtney's waist and started pounding her diapered area hard.

"AHHHH, FUCK!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm! Oh so good!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she was fucking Courtney hard and good, pounding her area while she also groped her breasts softly, making her moan like an angel.

"Ohhhhh...! Ohhhhh...! Oh yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted with absolute delight.

"Mmmm, you feel so warm and so good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney which made her blush deeply.

"You like how I fuck your sweet diapey pussy, Princess Courtney? Hmm?" Gwen asked Courtney before she started kissing her neck softly while she kept fucking her harder and harder.

"Ohhh! Oh yes! Yes I do Gwen! Keep going! Keep fucking my diapey pussy!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mmm, oh with pleasure!" Gwen softly moaned and said back before she lifted Courtney up, kneeling down and holding her by her diapered ass as she started fucking her pussy even harder.

"Ohhhh Gwen! Oh fuck! Mmmm, this is so amazing! Keep going, please!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"I will, Princess!" Gwen said as she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna! Cumsies! I am gonna-Oh my god!" Gwen shouted before she started going even harder with her pounding which turned Courtney on even more.

"OHHH MY GOD!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she kissed Gwen passionately as Gwen soon enough climaxed hard.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned during their passionate kiss as Gwen pulled out.

"Ohh yeah! That was hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ahhh oh yes it was, Gwenny." Courtney sighed and said before she kissed Gwen who removed the strap-on dildo from her diaper.

"Now... it's my turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I am excited!" Gwen said to Courtney who smirked and got a different strap-on dildo as the color was dark purple and 10 inches long.

"Looks like the color of your princess dress from Total Drama Action." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Of course it does... now suck on my baba Gwenny." Courtney said before she winked at Gwen.

"Absolutely." Gwen sexy crawled towards her as she started sucking Courtney's baba.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned at Courtney.

"Mmm, yeah, just like that Gwenny!" Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen who smiled while she kept sucking her wife's baba.

"Mmmmm, oh yeah! You're doing such a great job, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said before she rubbed Gwen's hair, making her blush a bit as she started going harder with her sucking.

"MmmmmMmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Courtney decided to make it sexier by fucking her mouth while she started to coo as well.

"Mmmm, ohhh! Goo goo gaa gaa, suck my hawd baba hawder, Gwenny! Mmmm, take it all like a good sexy diapey girl, goo goo gaa gaa!" Courtney moaned and cooed while Gwen did what she requested and took it all in like good diaper girl until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! I can't hold it in any longer!" Courtney started fucking Gwen's face super hard as they were loving it.

"MmmmmMmmmmmMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney was smiling away until the moment was about to happen.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHH!" Courtney shouted and screamed while she climaxed hard inside of Gwen's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned before Courtney pulled away while she swallowed her sweet milky.

"Mmm, sweet and spicy... so delicious." Gwen said before she winked causing Courtney to blush.

"Why thankies... now you know what's next." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Indeed I do." Gwen said before she leaned against their bed, shaking her diapered ass to her wife.

"Give some hawd fuckys, Courtney baby!" Gwen said to Courtney who was more turned on.

"Mmm, I will, Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned before she spoke to Gwen while she stood behind Gwen, held her by the waist as she soon started fucking her diapered pussy hard.

"Ohhhh...! Oh fuck yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah! You feel so damn good, Gwen!" Courtney moaned and shouted while she kept fucking Gwen's diapered area hard while one of her hands groped her breasts like she did before, making Gwen moan deeply and happily as well.

"Ohhh yes...! Mmmm, oh Princess. Yes! Fuck me hawder!" Gwen moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted some more to Courtney.

"I will but you need to beg like a good diapey girl!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh, okies! Courtney Lopez, fuck me hawder! Fuck my diapey pussy even hawder, please!" Gwen said to Courtney who had a sexy smirk on her face.

"That's perfect." Courtney said before she went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh yes! Do it, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she soon started fucking Gwen's area even harder while she kissed her neck from behind like a vampire.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned during the kiss.

"Ohhh, yes! MMM, fuck me even more!" Gwen moaned and shouted endlessley while she demanded Courtney to fuck her even more.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen while she went at it until it was finally time.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Courtney shouted before the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" They both screamed in pure passion and delight while Courtney climaxed hard inside of Gwen's diapered pussy.

"OHHHH YES!" They both shouted before Courtney pulled out as Gwen soon kissed her hard.

"Mmmm..." They both happily moaned during their romantic kissed.

"That was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before she removed the strap-on as they both felt the need to go.

"Gwenny, I need to pee." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too Courtney." Gwen said back before the two hold hands as they pee hard in their ABU Super Dry Kids diapers.

"Ohhhhhh! Oh yes, so good..." The two moaned/sighed and said as they kept going until they stopped as their diapers were full.

"Wow, my diapey is so wet." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mine is too, hehehe." Courtney said before she chuckled.

"Let's change." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before hey both soon took each other's wet diapers off and removed them.

"What diaper you going to wear, Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I am going to wear the ABU Cushies diaper." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Alrighty then. I'll do the same." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sweet." Courtney said to Gwen before they wiped and powdered each other's area as they soon grabbed and placed on a clean ABU Cushies diapers.

"There, all clean and sexy. Hehehe..." The two said to each other.

"Say... it is almost noon so how about we have lunch?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen before she called room service.

"Yes hello, room service... my wife and I would like an organic 4 cheese pizza please." Courtney said to the room service employee

"Oui, it'll be up in 20 minutes." The employee said to Courtney in the other line.

"Merci." Courtney said before she hung up.

"It'll be here in 20 minutes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's awesome Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"What should we do while we wait?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we makeout." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they kissed softly as it lead to another hot makeout session but softer as they fell onto their bed.

"MmmMmm..." The two moaned while they were enjoying it.

"Oh my God Gwen, you were so hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmm, so were you, Princess." Gwen said while they kept making out even more while rubbing their sexy bodies.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned away like angels in sexy harmony.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned once more until Gwen stopped.

"I think that's enough making out." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wanna talk for a bit?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen before they sat up and began talking.

"I was thinking... after we have lunch, we should do some hawt cosplay as Diapey Wangers, how does that sound to you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sounds awesome." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sweet! Good thing I brought our Diapey Wanger costume with us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! That's awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, I was thinking that when we go to St. John's, Newfoundland we can do something different." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Gwen said before she grabbed a robe and placed it on as she opened the door revealing a room service delivery man.

"Bonjour, I have your organic 4 cheese pizza." The delivery man said to Gwen.

"Merci." Gwen said to him.

"That'll be $15.99." The delivery man said to her.

"Merci." Gwen said before she paid him $25 as she got the pizza.

"Lunch is here!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said before she grabbed two wine glasses and grape juice as they poured the juice into the glasses as they clinked their glasses.

"To us." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"Let's eat." Courtney said before she and Gwen grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it.

"Mmmm! Delicious!" The two moaned and said as they enjoyed their pizza.

"So, what do you have in mind for St. John's Newfoundland?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I was thinking... you and I can cosplay as sexy diapey wearing pirates." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwen... that's an incredibly fun and sexy idea." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, we can be sexier pirates then Duncan and Scarlett were during AB/DL House." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she and Gwen continued their lunch while also drinking their glasses of grape juice.

"Mmmm! So good!" The two moaned and said while they were enjoying their juice then they were finished as they were getting ready to have sex again.

"Let's get ready for part two." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said before they grabbed their Diapey Wangers costumes and placed them on.

"You look beautiful." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies, so do you, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed as well.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney as the two began to roleplay.

"Midnight Blue Diapey Wanger ready for sexy fun!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Light Brown Diapey Wanger ready for sexy fun too!" Courtney said before they began making out.

"Mmmmm...!" The two moaned as they both held each other close while they kissed and made out with each other passionately.

"Mmmmmmmm! Oh so sexy and hawt!" The two moaned and said to each other before Gwen pinned Courtney.

"Do you want me to lick your diapey pussy fellow wanger?" Gwen asked Courtney causing her to blush.

"Yes, please do." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she lowered her head down as she started licking Courtney's diapered area hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen moaned and muffled while she was licking Courtney's area as her wife was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh! Yes, mmmmm! Oh Midnight blue wanger, yes! lick my diapey pussy even more, please!" Courtney moaned, shouted, moaned once more, and begged Gwen to lick her, she complied and licked her some more.

"Mmmmm, Light Brown Wanger, your diapey pussy tastes so delicious!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney causing her to blush before she soon started rubbing Gwen's hair while she watched her lick her area even harder.

"OHHHHHHHH...! OH YEAH! THIS FEELS AWESOME!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen soon started sucking and tongue fucking Courtney hard and fast.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH SO GOOD!" Gwen muffled and shouted at Courtney.

"AHHH, YES YES YES! LICK AND TONGUE FUCK THIS WANGER'S DIAPEY PUSSY EVEN HAWDER! NOW!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she pushed Gwen's face deeper while she licked and sucked her area even more until it was time.

"LIGHT BROWN WANGER GONNA CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who overheard her and soon went even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen kept muffling and moaning until the moment arrived.

"HERE IT COMES! HERE IT-OH MY GOSH!" Courtney climaxed hard inside of Gwen's mouth.

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed during the climax as Gwen received her wife's nectar.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled while she got her wife's milk and swallowed it.

"My my... that was awesome milky from a fellow wanger." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies... now it's my turn." Courtney said before she began licking Gwen's diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled as she was loving it.

"Ohhhh, mmmmm! Oh yes, Light Brown Wanger! Lick my diapey pussy hawder!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and begged Courtney to go harder as she complied.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Midnight blue Wanger, you taste so yummy, mmm!" Courtney muffled, licked Gwen's area even harder, slowly starting to tongue fuck her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! OH GOD! OH GOD THAT FEELS AWESOME!" Gwen moaned and shouted with delight and glee before she pushed Courtney's head deeper as she started fucking Gwen's area harder with her tongue.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled while Gwen was enjoying it.

"OH YES! LICK ME HAWDER, LIGHT BROWN WANGER! PLEASE, LICK THIS DIAPEY WANGER DIAPEY AREA EVEN HAWDER!" Gwen shouted with pure glee.

"OKIES! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney shouted and muffled while she kept licking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies! MIDNIGHT BLUE WANGER GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD!" Gwen shouted before she started climaxing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen moaned and screamed while she climaxed hard all over Courtney's face and mouth as she swallowed it.

"Yummy cumsies especially from my favorite wanger." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed.

"Hehehe, thankies." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney.

"You're very welcome." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"What should we do next?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wanna stop cosplaying?" Gwen asked Courtney in response to her wife's question.

"Okies." Courtney answered Gwen before they stop cosplaying.

"Now for what's next we shall scissors again with a double headed dildo." Gwen said as she answered Courtney's question.

"Ooooh! Okies then!" Courtney said to Gwen who grabbed a double headed dildo as she and Courtney spread their legs.

"Ready Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am, Gwen!" Courtney answered Gwen before they started scissoring each other hard while they also fuck their diapered areas hard.

"Ohhh fuck! Mmmmm!" The two passionately moaned and shouted as they were enjoying it.

"Ohhh Courtney! Mmmm, oh yes! This is so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before they soon started kissing each other while they also increas their scissor harder.

"MMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their hot kiss as they were enjoying it with absolute delight.

"Mmm, oh yes! So amazing!" Gwen moaned, and shouted.

"Totes! Mmm, scissor hawder, Gwenny." Courtney said in agreement before she softly moaned and told Gwen to scissors her harder.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she and Courtney started scissoring each other harder and harder, going super hard and making them moan and scream in total bliss.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! OHHHHHHHHH...! OH YEAH!" The two moaned and shouted with such passion and delight as they were enjoying it before they were close again.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted back as the kept scissoring until the moment arrived.

"Here it comes...!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before they climaxed super hard in their diapers and in their pussies.

"OHHHHH...!" The two moaned during their climax as they panted before they pulled out of the double headed dildo.

"That was wonderful." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before they kissed.

"Wanna masturbate?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, let's do that." Courtney answered Gwen before they both lay down on the bed as they started rubbing their own diapered areas hard.

"Ohhhh...!" They moaned while Gwen was rubbing Courtney's diapered area while Courtney was rubbing Gwen's diapered area as they were enjoying it.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah, rub my diapey pussy hawder, Princess Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Only if you do the same Princess Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted before they both blushed after calling each other princess as they started slowly fingering each other's diapered areas.

"Ahhhhhhhh...!" The two moaned happily because they were enjoying it.

"Ahhhh, this is getting even hawter!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmm, totes!" Gwen moaned and shouted in agreement before they started French kissing each other passionately.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned softly.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned again while they keep French kissing and pleasuring each other until it was time.

"Mmm! Gonna cumsies!" The two moaned and shouted as they kissed and made out even more before they started fingering each other harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned in between their kiss as they climaxed hard all over their fingers, then they finished kissing before they stopped fingering as they licked up their cumsies.

"Mmmm! Yummy!" The two moaned and said before they kissed again.

"Mmmm..." They moaned softly during their kiss.

"Hey Princess... how about we continue the fun... in the showers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Diapey shower sex?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Hmmmm..." Courtney said as she thought about it for a second.

"Sounds sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before she got the shower started.

"Mmm, this going to be hawt..." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"It always is because you always make it extra sexy and hawt." Courtney said to Gwen causing her to blush.

"Hehehe, so do you." Gwen giggled and said before they kissed as they held each other's hands, then they stepped into the shower as they feel the hot water hit their bodies.

"Ahhhh...! Oh that feels so nice." They sighed and said before they actually started to shower as they shampooed each other's hair, before it was time to condition each other's hair which Courtney did with her hair as Gwen did the same before their hair was clean and even more fantastic than ever.

"Your hair looks so beautiful, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww, stop. Your hair is more beautiful than mine." Courtney said to Gwen who then blushed.

"Hehehe, come on... we both have wonderful hair." Gwen giggled and told her wife.

"You're right, now that we have showered let's get it on." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, let's get it on, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they soon started kissing once more.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned as they kept making out until it was time for them to scissors hard in the shower.

"Mmm! Let's scissor again!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Deal." Gwen said before they soon started scissoring each other hard in the showers.

"Oh yes! Mmm! Oh yeah, even hawter!" The two shouted, moaned, and said to each other as they go harder and harder than before while the water was still running.

"Mmm! Oh yes! Scissor me even hawder!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and told Courtney to scissor her even harder.

"Okies!" Courtney said before they scissored each other harder and harder while they tongue kiss each other.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said while they soon went harder and harder with their scissoring as they made out harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned while they kept making out until they climaxed.

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh yes!" They moaned and shouted during their climax, then they panted a bit.

"That was so hawt." They said to each other before they got out of the shower, and dried their bodies off as they were wearing their water logged diapers.

"Wanna change Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney before they changed into their Rearz Princess diapers.

"That's better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup." Courtney said in agreement.

"So... what's next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Dinner." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Ooh! Okies, how about we have Black Angus Beef carpaccio with Pesto and Parmesan cheese." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds yummy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome, I'll order it up." Gwen said to Courtney before she grabbed the hotel room phone and called room service.

"Hello, we would like two orders of Black Angus Beef carpaccio with Pesto and Parmesan cheese."

"Sounds good." The room service employee on the phone said back.

"Thank you very much." Gwen said before she hung up.

"It'll be here in about half an hour." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Anything you wanna do for the next 30 minutes?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hmmmm…. you want talk about our next destination?" Courtney answered Gwen in the form of a question.

"Ooh! Sure." Gwen answered Courtney before the two sat down in the living room and began to talk.

"After Paris, we are heading to Newfoundland correct?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes we are, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sorry for asking Princess, I'm supposed to know it heck I proposed that we roleplay as pirates." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay." Courtney said before the two kissed.

"Besides, cosplaying as sexy pirates sounds like a hawt and fun idea." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, it is." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Would we do it indoors or outdoors?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm…" Gwen said as she thought about it for about 25 seconds before she came up with a decision.

"I would really love to do it outdoors, but we have got to make sure that nobody is around to see us." Gwen answered before she came up with an idea.

"Absolutely." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Plus, we got to do it in good weather." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"That is a wonderful idea... so when we cosplay as sexy Diapey pirates what diapeys shall we wear?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm…." Gwen said again before she thought of the diaper to wear for their next destination.

"I'll wear my Rearz Rebel diapey." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then... cool." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How about you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe my Rearz Princess diaper." Courtney said before Gwen came up with a solid idea.

"We can ask Zoey to customize yours to be pirate themed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooh! Yes, that sounds perfect." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure does." Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged and kissed as the minutes passed by before there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Gwen and Courtney asked the person who knocked on the door.

"Room service." The hotel employee said to them.

"I'll get it." Courtney said before she grabbed a robe and placed it on as she soon opened the door.

"I have your order, Black Angus Beef Carpaccio with Pesto and Parmesan cheese." The employee said to Courtney.

"Great! Merci!" Courtney said to the employee.

"That'll be $39.99 madame." The employee said to Courtney who gave him $50.

"Keep the change monsieur." Courtney said to the employee.

"Merci." The employee said before he left as Courtney had their dinner.

"Let's eat." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before the two sat down in the kitchen table, with wine glasses that were filled with grape juice as they began eating their Black Angus Beef Carpaccio with Pesto and Parmesan cheese and they loved it.

"Mmmm, this is amazing." They muffled and said while they kept eating their amazing dinner.

"Mmmm, this is an amazing dinner Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, this food is delicious." Courtney said back in agreement as kept eating until they were finished.

"Mmm! Best dinner I have ever had." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmm, indeed Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before the two kissed again.

"Wanna get ready for part three?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney eagerly answered Gwen.

"But how does... cosplaying as Diapey Queens sound?" Gwen asked Courtney who just got even more excited.

"Oh my god, yes!" Courtney shouted before she and Gwen hugged.

"Let get ready, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before she and Courtney started getting ready for their next part as they started dressing up as "Diapey Queens", as the two put on their lingerie, their fancy royal dresses with their tiaras as they looked like beautiful queens.

"Wow... we look absolutely gorgeous." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Why totes we absolutely do, we look beautiful, we look gorgeous we look very elegant... and sexy." Courtney said in a royal "Queen" like way turning Gwen on.

"Mmm, yes we do." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"So... are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney with a whisper of sorts.

"I am always ready for some very hawt fun with my sexy wife of a diapey queen." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she and Courtney started kissing each other slowly and softly.

"MmmmMmmmm...!" The two moaned softly before they slowly started rubbing each other bodies, then they soon started stripping each other of their dresses.

"MmmmmMmmmmm...!" They kept moaning passionately and happily until they were in nothing but their lingerie and diapers.

"Mmmmmm, you look super hawt, my sexy diapey queen... why thankies, hehehehe...!" They softly moaned, complimented each other, and thanked each other before they giggled like teenage girls before they kept kissing until they stopped.

"That was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Absolutely!" Gwen said before Courtney smirked as she pushed Gwen onto the bed.

"Ohh!" Gwen shouted while she landed on the bed.

"I think it's time we have some hawt fuckys again." Courtney said with a really horny and happy tone in her voice.

"Oooh! Sounds sexy!" Gwen said before Courney nodded.

"Who is gonna fuck who?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well..." Courtney said before she thought of what do say next.

"_I fuck you, you fuck me, we do it hawd and hawt, because we are married and super sexy as diapey queens_." Courtney sang to Gwen a brief and comic response which only caused Gwen to chuckle and giggle.

"Hehehe, okies then... that sounds good..." Gwen chuckled and said to Courtney who then blush in embarrasement.

"Sorry Gwenny, I was just trying to be sexy while singing... like Ariana Grande." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's okay, it was sexy though... besides you look sexier than her and you sing better than her." Gwen said before she winked at Courtney.

"Oh, awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen ebfore she resumed her focus.

"Anyway..." Courtney said before she grabbed a strap on and placed it on over her diaper.

"It's time for Queen Courtney to give some hawd fucky to her sexy Diapey Queen of a wife.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she got down to her knees before she started to suck her scepter.

"MmmmmmMmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah, it's even better the second time." Courtney said before she petted and rubbed Gwen's while she watched her suck on her hard scepter.

"MmmmMmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney was enjoying it as she began to moan and coo.

"Mmmm, goo goo gaa gaa! Suck my hawd scepter hawder, Queen Gwenny! Suck this hawt diapey queen hawd scepter even hawder. Mmm, ohhh goo goo gaa gaa!" Courtney moaned, cooed, said to Gwen before she moaned and cooed once more.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled before she stopped as she stroked her baba.

"Oh... I will Queen Courtney, just keep cooing and moaning like that..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said before to Gwen.

"Ohhh, goo goo ga ga! Mmm, suck my baba hawder, Queen Gwenny! Mmm, please, suck my hawd scepter even hawder!" Courtney moaned, cooed, spoke to Gwen, and moaned before Gwen started going harder, deepthroating Courtney's baba harder and harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled in delight until the moment was about to arrive.

"Ohhh! Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she started fucking Gwen's mouth hard while she was loving it.

"MmmmMmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled while Courtney kept going harder and harder until she soon climaxed hard into Gwen's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned during the climax as Gwen got her milk and swallowed it.

"Mmmm... very sweet milky, Queen Courtney." Gwen muffled seductively before she complimented her milky making Courtney blush again.

"Hehehe, thankies." Courtney said before Gwen laid on their bed and opened her legs.

"Now fuck me hawd and good, like the hawt diapey queen you are!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before she walked up to her wife, grabbed Gwen by her waist and soon started fucking her diapered area hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Both women were moaning passionately as Courtney was enjoying fucking Gwen first this time.

"Oh yeah! You like getting fucked by your sexy Diapey Queen of a wife, Gwenny?" Courtney shouted with joy before she asked Gwen who then blushed.

"Oh yes! Absolutely! Mmmm, fuck me hawder, Queen Courtney!" Gwen answered before she moaned and told Courtney to go harder.

"Beg for me..." Courtney seductively said to Gwen which turned her on again.

"Okies! Queen Courtney Lopez, fuck my diapey pussy even hawder! Fuck me as hawd as you can until you cumsies hawd inside of me! DO IT! PLEASE!" Gwen begged Courtney to keep pounding her area until she climaxes inside of her which made Courtney smile.

"That is absolutely perfect, especially from the best diapey queen in the whole world." Courtney said to Gwen which made her blush even more.

"Hehehehe..." Gwen giggled while Courtney started going even harder, pounding her area like crazy as she soon started kissing her hard.

"MmmMmmmMMMMMM!" The two moaned during the hot kiss as they kept at it until it was time again.

"Va Cumsies! Va Cumsies Queen Gwenny!" Courtney shouted in French that she was about to explode.

"Ohhh oui! Cumsies inside of me, Queen Courtney!" Gwen spoke some French right back at Courtney who went harder and harder until she exploded hard inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned and screamed before the climax ended as the two panted a bit before Courtney pulled out of Gwen.

"Oh my, that was amazing! You are definitely a Diapey Queen, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, I always have been a Diapey Queen for so long, Gwenny." Courtney said before she winked at her wife again.

"Now it is my turn." Gwen said to Courtney who was very excited.

"Yes indeed it is, your turn." Courtney said before Gwen soon grabbed a different strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper.

"It's now time for this Diapey Queen to give her hawt wife some hawd and hawt fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, it's time." Courtney said before she got down on her knees and began to suck Gwen's baba.

"MmmmmMmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she sucked and licked Gwen's baba very hard like Gwen did just earlier.

"Mmmmm, oh yes! You're so right Courtney, this is better the second time." Gwen moaned, shouted, and said to Courtney before she started rubbing her hair while she sucked her baba harder.

"Mmmm, oh yeah." Gwen moaned and said as she was enjoying it as she began to moan and coo like her wife did earlier.

"Ohhhhh, goo goo ga ga gi! Mmmm, suck my hawd and sexy baba hawder and I will keep moaning and cooing like you did my sexy Queen... Mmmm! goo goo gaa gaa!" Gwen moaned, cooed, moaned some more, spoke to her wife before she moaned and cooed again as Courtney complied before she sucked on it like crazy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she sucked Gwen's baba harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned and muffled once again causing Gwen to be even more turned on.

"Ohhhhhhhh...! Goo goo gaa gaa gii! Queen Gwenny wuvs this so very much!" Gwen moaned, cooed, and said to her wife as then it was time.

"Va Cumsies Va Cumsies!" Gwen shouted before she then began to fuck Courtney's mouth really hard.

"OHHHHHHHH! OUI! OHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen moaned, shouted out a French word and moaned again while she shot her load inside of Courtney's mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmm... that was some very yummy cumsies, Queen Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned before she praised her wife's milky causing her to blush again.

"Hehehe, Merci, Queen Courtney." Gwen giggled, and thanked Courtney in French before she got onto the bed and got down on all fours.

"Fuck my diapey ass hawd Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ohhhh... okies, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before she kneeled behind Courtney and held her by the waist.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney who couldn't wait anymore.

"So ready! Now fuck me Queen Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen wild demanding that she fuck her already.

"Okies Queen Courtney." Gwen said before she began to fuck her diapered ass hard.

"Ahhh, oh my god!" Courtney moaned and shouted in delight.

"Mmmm, you like that, Queen Courtney?" Gwen moaned before she asked Courtney then she slapped her ass while kept fucking her diapered ass.

"Ohhhh...! Yes! Please keep spanking my ass!" Courtney answered before she told Gwen to keep spanking her thick diapered ass.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she spanked Courtney's ass hard as she kept fucking her diapered ass hard and fast.

"Ohhh yeah! Mmm, fuck me hawder! Please, fuck my diapey ass hawder!" Courtney moaned, shouted, moaned some more... and told Gwen to go harder which she complied as she kept at it to her wife's delight.

"Ohh yes yes yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted with absolute delight.

"Mmmmm, beg for me Courtney, like I did to you! Please, beg for me..." Gwen moaned before she told Courtney to beg.

"Okies, I'll beg!" Courtney said before she began to beg.

"Please Queen Gwenny! Please keep fucking me in my diapey ass! I WUV IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS!" Courtney begged Gwen to keep pounding her diapered ass while saying that she loves it to her delight.

"Mmmm, that's exactly what I wanted to hear... I'll keep going... but thankies Courtney." Gwen said before she went harder and harder, she kept pounding Courtney's ass like a true Diapey Queen until it was time.

"VA CUMSIES, VA CUMSIES!" Gwen shouted, letting Courtney know what was about to happen.

"Cumsies inside of my diapey ass Queen Gwenny!" Courtney told Gwen to climax inside of her diapered ass.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she fucked Courtney harder and harder until she climaxed hard inside of her to their delight once again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YEAH!" The two moaned and shouted during their climax as they panted again before Gwen pulled out.

"Damn, that was so amazing! I can definitely see why you are still an awesome and sexy diapey queen, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, indeed I still am, Princess." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney before she winked.

"So Courtney, do you want to do some hawt humpies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yes, let's do some hawt humpies, Queen Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before they both laid on their bed as they started humping each other hard.

"Ohh yes, mmm! So good!" The two shouted, moaned, and said as they were clearly enjoying it.

"This is so amazing, Courtney! Mmm, I wuv how we hump in our diapeys!" Gwen spoke, moaned, and told Courtney how much they hump in their diapers.

"Totes, I also wuv how we hump in our diapeys, as this is so hawt and amazing!" Courtney said before they kept humping away to their

"Oh yes, oh yes! So good!" The two shouted while they kept going even harder as they also started kissing once more.

"MmmmMmmmmm...!" The two moaned during their kiss as they were in an incredibly romantic state of sexual bliss.

"Mmmm, this is so hawt and romantic! Hump me hawder Courtney!" Gwen moaned and told Courtney to hump her harder.

"Mmm, I agree and okies, only if you do the same!" Courtney moaned while she spoke in agreement before she complied before she told her if Gwen only did the same thing that she asked her to do.

"Okies!" Gwen said back before they both humped each other harder and harder.

"Ohhh yes!" The two moaned and blissfully shouted while they kept at it until it was time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" The two shouted while they kept going and only listening to only the crinkling of their diapers until they climaxed hard again in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH YES!" The two moaned and shouted during their climax as they kissed each other passionately again... it was like clockwork almost.

"Mmmmmm..." The two softly moaned during their romantic kiss until they stopped.

"Do you want to do the 69 with me?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes, let's do it!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said to Gwen who laid down on the bed before she laid on top of her as they started licking and sucking each other hard.

"MmmmMMmm..." The two moaned and muffled while they were licking each other like ice cream cones before Gwen stopped to she can tell Courtney her thoughts.

"Mmmmm, your diapey pussy taste so good, Queen Courtney!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney before she kept talking.

"It tastes like Vanilla Ice Cream with caramel and blueberries." Gwen said to Courtney who stopped licking to respond.

"Hehehe, thankies." Courtney giggled and thanked Gwen before she began to coment on her wife's area.

"Your diapey pussy taste amazing too, it's like mint ice cream with so many assorted berries." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before they resumed licking each other as they kept licking and sucking each other's areas even harder, as they were loving the sweet taste of their wives respective areas so very much.

"MmmmmMmmmm! SO GOOD!" The two moaned and said to each other while they kept going even more more until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said before they went harder and harder until they both climaxed hard on each other faces.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned during their climax as they got up and snowballed each other with a hot and passionate French kiss.

"MmmmmmmMmmmmm!" They both moaned while they swallowed their respective milky.

"Mmmm, such yummy cumsies." The two softly moaned as they kissed once more as they were about to pee once again.

"Princess, I am so so sorry, but I need to pee again." Gwen apologized before she told Courtney that she needed to go.

"Oh well that's okay, I need to pee in my diapey as well." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh, okies then... thankies." Gwen said before she thanked her wife.

"No worries Gwenny." Courtney said before they were still sat up, as they relaxed their bladders before they started to pee in their diapers once again.

"Ahhh…" The two happily sighed while they kept peeing and peeing until it as mildly full as stopped.

"Hehehe..." The two giggled a bit as they looked at each other's wet diapers.

"Our diapeys are almost full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before the two kissed again as she had a wild and crazy idea.

"Hey Courtney, how about we scissors in our wet diapeys?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Oooh...! That sounds sexy!" Courtney answered Gwen right back.

"Yeah it is sexy, Princess." Gwen said before they laid on their bed and soon... started scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhh yes! So good, Mmmm...!" The two shouted, and moaned while they kept at it as they were enjoying the crinkling their wet diapers made like it was music.

"Oh my god, this is so amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney who was also loving it as well.

"Totes, this feels so good and so hawt, us scissoring in our mildly wet diapeys... loving the feeling and the sounds of our diapeys crinkling together it's amazing!" Courtney said before they started French kissing each other passionately again while they kept scissoring each other even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned while they keep at it as it was almost time but they didn't wanna climax yet.

"I'm getting close Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny! But I don't want to stop!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me neither." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Then why don't we keep going until we cumsies extremely hawd in our wet diapeys..." Courtney said to Gwen turning her on even more.

"Okies! Let's keep going until we cumsies extremely hawd i our diapers!" Gwen said to Courtney before the two kept going harder and harder in their wet diapers.

"OHHH COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned and shouted out her wife's name.

"OHHH GWENNY!" Courtney did the same thing before they kissed and kissed as they scissored even harder and harder then it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!" Gwen shouted at her wife letting her know that it was almost time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE EITHER!" Courtney shouted before the moment was about to happen.

"HERE IT COMES!" The two shouted before they both climaxed extremely hawd all over their wet diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned and screamed so loud during their climax that it was almost heard at The Louvre museum... then the in the aftermath of one of the most epix sex marathons that Paris had ever witnessed Gwen and Courtney softly panted before they smiled and looked at each other's eyes.

"That... was... AMAZING!" They said to each other before they passionately kissed once again.

"Mmmmm... I wuv you so much." The two moaned while they kept making out as were about to finish peeing.

"Gwen, I need to finish peeing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they relaxed their bladders once again before they held each other's hands while they both resumed peeing in their diapers.

"Ahhhhhhhh… so good." The two sighed happily while they kept peeing and peeing until they soon finished as their diapers were super full.

"Let's change." The two said before they stood up, took off their very wet diapers, they cleaned up their areas, they wiped, and powdered their areas before they put on fresh and clean Rearz Princess diapers as they were very happy about that.

"Ahhhh...! We're now all clean." The two sighed and said before they soon laid in their hotel bed.

"Ahhhhh..." They sighed in total bliss and relaxation because of the hot action that took place throughout the whole day during their marathon.

"Courtney... that was in fact, one of the hawtest sex we have ever had together as a happily married couple." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, I agree, Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Wanna chat before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen before they began to talk about their marriage, the lifestyle, and about more things.

"Courtney, you and I have been together for so long... ever since we got married, we have been more and more in love with each other every day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know! And during the past 23 years that we have been together since the moment we started our incredible journey together has always been and always will be the greatest journey of our lives..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Plus, look at our kids." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex are doing great, plus Trent is doing amazing also as well." Gwen said before they move onto talking about the AB/DL lifestyle.

"You want to know what was a great thing about the marriage other then the sex?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah..." Gwen answered right back with a question of her own.

"The AB/DL lifestyle..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh my God, it helped us so much when we reconnected during Total Drama Babies...!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know! and because of it, we both became friends again... then a couple that dates and now... a happily married couple." Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement.

"Out of all the diapeys we have ever worn during our romance and during the time that we have done this lifestyle... I have one question for you... what is your all-time favorite diapey Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm..." Gwen said before she thought about it.

"I'm thinking." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's cool Gwen, take your time..." Courtney said to Gwen who thought about what she was going to answer her wife's question with and it had to be a really good and honest question.

"I got it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's hear it." Courtney said back.

"Well... to be honest... you know that I love wearing the Rearz Rebel diapey that is my all time favorite diapey." Gwen answered Courtney's question honestly.

"I know that I wear the Rearz Princess a lot but... I just love wearing the Rebels a lot." Gwen spoke once more giving a brief explanation.

"Well, if you have loved wearing the Rearz Rebels even though you have worn the Rearz Princess for so long... why didn't you just tell me?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"I didn't want to make you angry at me again for making a mistake, besides we are Diapey Queens... I have to live up to the role." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Well... Gwen if you want to wear the Rearz Rebels more often... then just do it you don't need my permission, besides I love you unconditionally, no matter what... just like what our marriage is and that is unconditional love, if you still belive in karma... I would still love you because that is what God asks out of us." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before they shared a hug and kiss.

"Now... what about you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Come again?" Courtney asked in response to her wife's question.

"What is your all time favorite diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney who blushed as she knew the answer... but didn't care.

"Hehehe, Gwen you know this one but I love talking about it so much... my favorite diapey is the Rearz Pink Princess Diapey, it looks so cute and it feels so soft on my very beautiful buns..." Courtney said to Gwen answering her question.

"Totes, and I love your buns... they are sexy." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed a bit again.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she continued her answer.

"As I was saying not only it is super cute, so freaking soft, and very absorbent... it makes me feel like I am a princess again even though I am now a sexy diapey queen." Courtney finished her answer.

"That is so awesome, and you're absolutely right you do look very sexy and hawt in them... you look exactly like a queen in them." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush once again.

"Hehehe, thankies... so do you." Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What was the one thing that you regret doing during the lifestyle?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well... there are several things like eating baby food when we dated during Total Drama Babies." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes, I hated eating baby food... it was a bit too much for me and for everyone else as well I think." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Totes, another one is drinking milk from an actual baby bottle, that was also going a bit over the line... I know TDB was trying to be authentic but at least in AB/DL house you can just be yourself you don't have to be forced to act like a baby." Gwen said in agreement before she mentioned another thing she regret doing while doing the lifestyle.

"Oh, totes on all of it but at least Chris was trying to make up for abusing us for all those many years." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen as well.

"Besides Courtney, one of the other things I hated was crying like an actual baby, and messing in your diaper, that was also going too far." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree, but look at the bright side... we're not doing that anymore... and we haven't done any of that in over 20 years." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"Yep, plus there are several sexual activities I absolutely regret doing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"One of us eating the other's butt hole out... that was very disgusting, also having a threesome with my mom... what was one of the dumbest and immoral things we have ever done, plus having diaper sex just right after Maybelle was born... how stupid was I do participate in that huge and massive orgy, I should have said no but I didn't... plus we had sex in a public mall... we are lucky that we didn't get caught." Gwen said while listing sexual mistakes to Courtney who was not even mad about it.

"Hey... hey... come on Gwen do not beat yourself up about those mistakes, you and I have learned from those mistakes and haven't repeated them since... besides I'm also not perfect when it comes to the sexual activites of our lovemaking... like when we scissored in the hot tub at the Palace Hotel, we really could have been caught, arrested, and barred from the hotel for life but luckily we weren't and or committing an American felony like Voyuerism when we had sex after we saw that couple through the window across the street in New York City at The Library Hotel, anyway we're still blessed that we didn't get caught." Courtney said to Gwen as she also listed her mistakes now we only have diapey sex in our bedroom... and in the hotel room whenever we go somewhere." Courtney said before she listed out her sexual mistakes also like Gwen did a second ago as the two shared a hug.

"That is actually not a bad idea... and we stopped going to orgies unless it involves a threesome with Trent as well, not because they were mistakes they were fun but they were time consumming." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"What is the least favorite diaper you have ever worn Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I was about to ask you that question as well." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... why don't we answer at the same time." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies... ready?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen who nodded.

"1..." Courtney counted before Gwen was next.

"2..." Gwen counted before it was her and Courtney's turn.

"3...!" They counted before it was time for the answer to the question.

"ABU Simple!" They answered their question at the same time.

"Wow, really?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Yeah... the diaper reminds me of not only granny panties, they diaper also looks so goddamn boring, it has no individuality, no theme, no anything...it was just a boring diaper." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Totes on every point." Gwen said before they kissed as she wanted to ask Courtney a serious question.

"I gotta brush my teeth." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before she and Courtney brushed their teeth in the bathroom before they headed back to their bed.

"Courtney... in all seriousness can I ask you something?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course... fire away." Courtney answered Gwen.

"How did you know that this marriage was... going to be special?" Gwen asked Courtney only a part of the question before she continued.

"And... how did you know that this marriage would survive this long?" Gwen also finished part two of the question causing Courtney to sigh heavily a little bit.

"Wow... that is going to be a bit tough for me to answer but I will tell you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before Courtney began to answer her wife's question.

"I knew that this marriage was going to be special and I knew that this marriage would last this long because... we both love each other dearly through the good and the bad times." Courtney said to Gwen before she continued.

"We have loved, cared, and supported each other ever since we became a married couple back in 2017... Gwendolyn Abigail White, I have never ever left your side and you did the same for me... we have supported each other, we have cared for each other whether it was big what we went through with our children being born and taking care of them, making that our top priority over our lovelife, we also went through my mother battling Stage IV Lung Cancer and she eventually ended winning the battle ending up being cured... even though she's no longer with us on earth, she is going to be with us always in our hearts and memories." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes on all of that."

"Or the small things in our lives like boo-boos from our children when they were little, helping them with their homework, and so much more things that I could mention as we loved each other every single day for the past 22 years... Gwen... what we have here is something that is not special but is something that every couple aspires to be... loving, caring, there for each other, loyal, on each other's side and I am so happy to be with you now... like I was 22 years ago on our honeymoon, I knew I made the right decision marrying you and I will always love you." Courtney said in an amazing and moving explanation as she slowly teared up a bit while Gwen also teared up a bit before they both stopped before they could cry as they wiped each other's tears off.

"Thank you so much Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're absolutely positivly welcome Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed.

"What moment made you think this marriage was going to be special?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Courtney... from the moment that we got married I knew that we were in for something special as every single day for the past 22 years have been very special... all of the long nights when we were pregnant, when we made love with and without our diapers, all the long nights with our kids when they were sick, helping with their homework, and I get to do that with my best friend, my partner in crime, my tag team partner for life, my woman... my wife and that is you and I wouldn't trade the 8,180 days with you for anything or anyone else in the whole wide world and I mean that from the bottom of my heart of hearts." Gwen said to Courtney who teared up again.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen who started to tear up a bit.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Gwen answered while tearing up before she wiped her tears as she began to explain once more.

"Courtney Isabella Lopez, I love you so much, I will always love you, I will still love you if you immediately decided to stop this lifetsyle, I will love you unconditionally." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's exactly what I said earlier in our talk Gwenny... I will love you unconditionally." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's right, Courtney... I will always love you and be with you until death do us both apart because that is what God asks out of us in this marriage to be there for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as we both shall live." Gwen said to Courtney before she continued to speak finishing her thoughts.

"I will always love you too... I mean that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement before they hugged and kissed before they both yawned.

"Princess, I'm getting pretty sleepy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny." Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Want to get ready for bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before they changed into their sleep clothes, then they were laying in their hotel bed while they were wearing their sleep shirts and their diapers.

"What do you say tomorrow we just chill and relax in our diapeys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, tomorrow we relax and just do absolutely positively nothing..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well we can just talk and watch some TV." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney said before they kissed as they got under the covers in their bed.

"The whole day was amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, all of it was incredible... I'm excited though for our next destination... we can talk more about it tomorrow." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before she suggested that they talk about the next destination.

"Sounds like a great idea Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said before she turned off the lights before they fell asleep in the hugging position to end the long day and to end the marathon as their next destination awaits.

**THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE MOST INTIMATE CHAPTERS OF THIS WHOLE STORY, AS THEY GOT REALLY HOT AND KINKY, THEN AFTERWARDS THEY SHARE THEIR FEELINGS FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER... SORRY ABOUT THAT, ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FOUR DAYS LATER... IN ST. JOHNS, NEWFOUNDLAND AND LABRADOR, CANADA... AS THEY WILL BE ROLEPLAYING AS PIRATES WHILE THEY'LL BE ALSO HAVING DIAPER SEX ON THE BEACH!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	8. Sea of Diapey Romance

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney at the capital of Newfoundland and Labrador... St. John's where the two will be not only roleplaying as pirates but also they'll be having sex on the beach. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Just a personal note after a nasty review on this story and AB/DL House. **

**Just for the record... I am not a pervert, I am not a sexual predator, I am the furthest thing from it, I am a 24 year old autistic young man that has epilepsy and seizures, I AM NOT A FREAK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!**

**I am sorry everyone... I just needed to get that off my chest I've had too many anonymous negative reviews where people think that I am a freak, a pervert, a pedophile which is complete and absolute lies!**

**Now... that I got that out of the way it is time for the story to start... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: Sea of Diapey Romance**

It was July 2nd, 2039 it was four days after the last time Gwen and Courtney made love as they left Paris, France and went to St. John's Newfoundland and Labrador two days after they made love as they spent two more days checking the sites out as they were making out on their bed at their hotel room at the Sheraton Hotel as the hotel room is the guest room with a queen bed with a beautiful view of the city.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while they made out even more before they rubbed their bodies against one another.

"Mmmm, you are so hawt." The two moaned and said to each other before they kept going.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned while they made out until Gwen stopped.

"I am so excited for our sexy Pirate roleplay fun today at the beach." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, me too!" Courtney said in agreement.

"I'm so glad that we found a spot at the beach that is more private for us." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they kept making out until they stopped.

"You wanna get ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I do." Courtney answered Gwen before the two grabbed their pirate costumes, extra diapers, a towel so the sand wouldn't ride up and more as they headed towards the beach as they noticed that there was not a human being on that beach... it looked like a ghost town a bit.

"Wow, I don't see anyone at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"They might come by later on, we should still head to the private spot we found just in case." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before they went to their private spot on the beach.

"Okay, nobody's here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Now let's get ready." Courtney said before she and Gwen pulled out their sexy pirate costumes and their pirate themed diapers that they got two days ago as they were going to wear for it the roleplay before they took off their normal diapers and placed them on.

"Wow... we look very hawt." Gwen said before she turned her focus to her wife Courtney.

"What you think, Captain Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Aye Captain Gwenny... we look very hawt in our diapeys and our outfits." Courtney said before she began to talk like a pirate.

"Aye, we do... but you look much more hawter." Gwen said while she also began talking like a pirate as well causing Courtney to blush a bit.

"No, you look hawter, Captain Gwenny." Courtney said before Gwen blushed.

"Look, we both look hawter than any other female pirates that wear diapers... let's agree on that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen before they took off their pirate costumes revealing their pirate themed diapers as Gwen and Courtney were wearing Rearz Rebels diapers as Gwen's diaper was black with a white skull and white crossbones... like the Jolly Roger flag as Courtney's diaper was in the color of white with swords, and the Jolly Roger on the diaper as well, plus the two kept their pirate hats on.

"Shiver me timbers." Gwen said as she spoke pirate again while she was surprised.

"Shiver me timbers indeed, Captain Courtney wuvs your very sexy diapey, Captain Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed.

"Thankies, I wuv your new one too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Zoey does work fast doesn't she?" Gwen said before asked.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Now less talking... let's have some hawt diapey pirate sex, Captain Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen in pirate talk again.

"Aye-aye Captain Courtney." Gwen said before she and Courtney started kissing each other passionately.

"MmmmMmm! Oh yes, so hawt!" They moaned and said before they kept kissing, turning it into a very sexy makeout session as they slowly started rubbing their diapered pussies.

"MMMMMMMM, so good!" The two moaned and said to each other as they focused on rubbing each other's diapered pussies as it looked they were like in some sort of a trance.

"Mmmm, oh yes!" Gwen softly moaned and shouted.

"Mmm, so good. Rub my soft diapey pussy even more, Captain Courtney!" Gwen moaned, and spoke before she told her wife to rub her diapered area in pirate talk.

"Mmmm, oh yes! With pleasure... if you do the same, Captain Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Aye-aye." Gwen said to Courtney in pirate talk as they keep at it.

"Mmmm! Oh yes! Rub me hawder, Captain!" The two moaned, shouted, and told each other to pleasure each other harder before they spoke pirate again as they kept going before they started fingering each other softly.

"Ahh! Oh god! Mmm!" The two moaned in pleasure and delight while they were enjoying it.

"MMMMMMM! Oh so good!" The two moaned and shouted with pure pleasure and delight as they kept going, fingering each other harder.

"Ahhh! Yes Yes Yes!" The two moaned and shouted as they were talking normally again for a bit.

"I love ye Captain Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney in pirate talk expressing love for her wife.

"I love ye too Captain Gwenny!" Courtney did the same as they kissed and made out again until they soon stopped their fingering.

"That was very hawt, aye Captain?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Aye aye, Captain Gwenny..." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed.

"Wanna do some hawt 69 action with your beautiful captain?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Aye aye, Captain Courtney." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Excellent my captain my beauty..." Courtney said before she put a towel down on the sand as Gwen laid on the towel so that Sand doesn't get all over her body while Courtney faced her diapered ass towards Gwen's face.

"Ready my Captain?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes my Captain." Courtney answered Gwen before they started sucking and licking each other's area.

"Mmmmmmm...!" The two moaned as they licked each other even more.

"Mmm! Oh Captain Courtney, your diapey pussy tastes so good!" Gwen softly moaned while she complimented her wife's diapered area.

"Thankies, Captain Gwenny... your diapey pussy tastes so good too." Courtney said to Gwen in response.

"Thankies." Gwen said back while they keep at it.

"MmmmMmm!" They moaned while they started going harder, as they were tongue fucking each other super hard.

"Mmmm! Oh my Captain!" The two moaned and shouted while they kept going until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen as well while they sucked and tongue fucked each other's diapered pussies harder and harder.

"MMMMMMM!" The two moaned until it was time as they climaxed hard all over each other faces.

"MMMMM!" They moaned during their climax as Courtney got off of Gwen before they snowballed each other's pirate juice as they were still roleplaying as pirates.

"Delicious." They said to each other before they kissed.

"Do you wanna stop acting like pirates?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, let's stop." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But do you wanna keep the hats on?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm..." Gwen said as she thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, we can keep the pirate hats on... they look cool." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said before they kissed again.

"So what's next, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I give you hawt and hawd fuckys." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen before she grabbed and placed on a dark blue strap on dildo over her diaper.

"Suck it, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she kneeled down and started sucking Gwen's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled softly.

"Oh yes! Mmm, yeah. That's a good and sexy diapey Princess. Mm, keep it going, Courtney!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and said to Courtney before she told her wife to keep going.

"Mmm, Okies, Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned and said before she kept going before Gwen began to coo while the air from the beach made it sexier and romantic.

"Ohhh! Goo goo gaa gaa gii! Mmm, oh Princess... suck my hawd baba hawder! Goo goo gaa gaa!" Gwen moaned, cooed, moaned some more before she told Courtney to go harder as she cooed again.

"Mmm! Okies, Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned before she spoke to Gwen as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"MmmmMmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh my god! So good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney before she rubbed her hair softly until she she started fucking her face hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled while she kept sucking on it until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies! Oh god, here it comes!" Gwen shouted at Courtney as it was time.

"OHHHHH!" Gwen screamed passionately while she climaxed hard inside of Courtney's mouth

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she swallowed her wife's milk.

"Yummy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies... now what position?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"How about... in the Cowgirl position." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she sat down on the towel as Courtney sexy crawled to her and sat on her lap.

"Ready, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney

"Do it! Fuck me hawd, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Here goes nothing." Gwen said before she began to fuck Courtney hard.

"Ohhh!" The two moaned while Gwen held Courtney tightly as she started fucking her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmm, oh yeah! Your pussy feels so good, Princess... like always." Gwen moaned, shouted, and seductively said to Courtney who blushed.

"Hehe, Thankies Gwenny." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen.

"No problem Courtney." Gwen said before she kept at it.

"Ohhhh! Yes, Fuck me hawder!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen to go harder.

"Beg for me, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney who was turned on even more.

"Okies, Queen Gwenny... fuck my diapey pussy hawder! Make me scream and moan deeply!" Courtney said before she begged Gwen to go harder.

"That's more like it!" Gwen said while she kept fucking Courtney's diapered pussy making her scream and moan deeply like what her wife begged her to do.

"Mmmm, you always sound so sexy when you moan and scream." Gwen moaned seductively before she complimented how sexy she sounded which made Courtney blush deeply as Gwen fucked her harder and harder until it was almost time.

"Oh, I'm close, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me!" Courtney said before she kissed Gwen hard while she fucked her harder and harder until she soon climaxed hard inside of her.

"MMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their passionate kiss and climax while Gwen pulled away but still kissed Courtney passionately.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss until they stopped.

"That was amazing Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes! Now... it's your turn, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before she reminded her that it was her turn.

"Oooh! I know, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who removed her strap-on dildo as Courtney grabbed and placed on her own strap-on dildo as the color was dark purple.

"Now suck it good, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure will." Gwen said before she got down on her knees and began to suck on it.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah... that's such a good girl, Gwenny... keep sucking on my hawd baba." Courtney said before she rubbed Gwen's hair while her wife kept sucking and licking her hard baba.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Mmm, goo goo gaa gaa gii! Oh Gwenny, keep sucking on my baba like that! Mmm, keep going until I cumsies hawd goo goo gaa gaa!" Courtney moaned, cooed, told Gwen to keeping sucking, moaned, and told her to keep going until she was about to climax before she climax.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she stopped to respond.

"With pleasure, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney before she started going harder, deepthroating Courtney hard.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh fuck yeah! This is amazing!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she started fucking Gwen's mouth hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled with passion.

"Hehe, take it all in, Gwen." Courtney chuckled and told her wife.

"MmmMmm!" Gwen moaned in deep pleasure as Courtney kept going hard until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies! Here it comes, Gwenny!" Courtney shouted at Gwen before it was time.

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed passionately while climaxed hard and shot her load inside of Gwen's mouth.

"MMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned and muffled before she swallowed Courtney's milk.

"That was delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies... now what position you want me to fuck your diapey pussy?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"How about doggy style and don't hold back at all." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before Gwen bend over in the doggy style.

"Ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Bring it on." Gwen answered before Courtney soon started pounding Gwen's diapered pussy hard.

"Ohhhh fuck!" The two moaned and shouted while Courtney was fucking Gwen's pussy hard and good.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen screamed and moaned deeply as Courtney was enjoying it.

"Mmmm, you like getting fucked by your sexy diapey queen, Gwenny?" Courtney moaned before she asked Gwen.

"Yes, oh god yes! Mmm, fuck my diapey pussy hawder! Fuck me hawd like the sexy queen you are!" Gwen answered Courtney before she told Courtney to fuck her harder.

"Hehehe, okies then." Courtney giggled and said before she started going harder while she slapped Gwen's diapered ass hard.

"Oh! Spank me again!" Gwen shouted before she begged Courtney to spank her again.

"If you beg... I'll do that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen Courtney, fuck my diapey pussy hawder and spank my diapey ass hawder too! Do it until you cumsies inside of me, please!" Gwen said before she begged Courtney to fuck and spank her harder until she climaxes inside of her.

"That's my girl." Courtney said before she kept fucking Gwen hard while spanking her diapered ass even harder as well.

"Ohhh yes yes yes! OH SWEET GOD, YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pure ecstasy.

"Mmmmm! You like that, Gwenny?" Courtney moaned before she asked her wife.

"So much! Keep going!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"With pleasure." Courtney said before she fucked Gwen's pussy even harder and spanked her ass harder as well until it was red as an apple until she stopped spanking, but kept fucking.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned with delight.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned also while she kept going until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I WILL!" Courtney said before she fucked Gwen harder and harder until the moment arrived.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YES!" Courtney and Gwen moaned and shouted while Courtney climaxed hard of Gwen's diapered area as they panted before Courtney pulled out, then they kissed passionately.

"Mmmmmm! That was so hawt!" The two moaned during their kiss before they kissed again while Courtney took off her strap-on dildo.

"Wanna finish this off with some very hawt scissor action?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, I do, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered in response before they got ready to scissors.

"Ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You know I am... let's do it!" Gwen answered Courtney before the two began to scissor each other hard.

"Ohhhh, so good!" The two moaned and shouted as they were enjoying it very much.

"Ohhh yeah, mmm! Scissor me hawder, Princess!" Gwen moaned happily before she told Courtney to scissors her harder.

"Only if you do the same, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Courtney!" Gwen said before they scissored each other harder as they were enjoying the sound of their diapers.

"Ohhh! I wuv having diapey sex with you, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney before she continued.

"Ahhh! Whether it's scissoring, 69, with or without toys, You fucking me, me fucking you, humpies or just us rubbing each other diapey pussy... it is always the best!" Gwen moaned before she told Courtney that no matter what they did sexually it's always the best causing Courtney to blush like crazy.

"Ohhhh! Same with you! I wuv having diapey sex with you Gwenny." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Whether if it's us scissoring, 69 with or without toys, me fucking you, or you fucking me, humpies, or just us rubbing our diapey pussies! It is always heaven on earth when I have diapey sex with you!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes! I wuv you, Courtney!" Gwen said in agreement before she declared her love for her wife.

"I wuv you too Gwen!" Courtney said back to Gwen before they soon kissed as they started going harder and harder with their scissoring.

"MMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their kiss as they keep at it until it was almost time*

"We're gonna cumsies! We're gonna cumsies hawd in our diapeys!" The two shouted while they kept at it until the moment arrived.

"Courtney!" Gwen screamed out her wife's name.

"Gwen!" Courtney shouted as well before it was time.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed passionately while they climaxed hard all over their diapers and each other's areas.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they kissed before they got off of each other as they held each other's hands and looked at each other's eyes romantically and blissfully before they relaxed their bladders and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhh... mmm, so good." The two moaned and said while they kept going until their diapers were full.

"Shall we change now or at the hotel?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Now." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before they kissed as they began to change each other's diapers.

"What diapey do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"My usual Rearz Princess diapey." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Perfect." Courtney said before she began to change Gwen's wet diaper.

"Goo goo gaa gaa." Gwen cooed which caused Courtney to chuckle a bit.

"Hehe, Gwenny cooing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes, hehe." Gwen said before she chuckled as well.

"I was just trying to be cute." Gwen explained to Courtney.

"I know and it was cute and sexy." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed as she finished changing her.

"There we go, all done." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Same for you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You know it." Courtney answered Gwen before she laid down on the towel as she began to change her diaper.

"Goo goo ga ga." Courtney cooed which caught her wife's attention a bit.

"Trying to be cute like me, I see." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, hehe." Courtney said right back before she giggled.

"Well it's working." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good, besides we are like sixty percent diaper lovers and thirty percent adult babies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes we are Princess." Gwen said before she finished changing Courtney.

"Finished." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back before they kissed again as they got up, they covered themselves up, returned to their room and relax in their diapers in bed before they took off their pirates hats.

"That was fun cosplaying as pirates for a bit." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes it was fun and sexy." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"You know we are going to Jamaica." Gwen told Courtney of the next destination.

"Yeah what should we do?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Well... do you wanna go to the beach again and have sweet diapey sex afterwards?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Oh absolutely." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"I have an idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How about we tie our hairs into ponytails when we head to the beach... like you did during total drama?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes Princess... so do you wanna nap before dinner?" Gwen said in agreement before she asked Courtney if they should nap before dinner.

"Okies." Courtney answered before they climbed under the covers and held each other.

"Enjoy your nap, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too, Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed again before they went to sleep for their nap.

**THAT WAS HOT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY IN JAMAICA HAVING ANOTHER ROUND OF DIAPER SEX ON THE BEACH!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	9. Jamaica Me Wet in My Diapey

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney at Montego Bay, Jamaica where they will have another round of diaper sex on the beach.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9: Jamaica Me Wet in My Diapey**

It was July 5th, 2039 it was three days after Gwen and Courtney made love as the two were now on the sandy beaches of Montego Bay, Jamaica... enjoying their privacy as their hair were tied up in ponytails.

"Ah, the beaches in Jamaica are just amazing, don't you agree Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"What's better, is that we're all alone, and we're wearing our swim diapeys without a worry at all." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before the two kissed.

"Wanna makeout for a bit?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered before the two resumed kissing.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned while they kept kissing and kissing while admiring each other's hot and sexy bodies.

"Mmm, you look so hawt in that diapey Gwenny." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so do you." Gwen said to Courtney in response before they keep making out.

"Mmmmmmm!" They kept moaning and kissing each other passionately until they soon groped each other's diapered asses hard.

"Mmmm!" They moaned until they stopped their kiss.

"Hehehe, nice diapey ass." The two giggled and said before they blushed and kissed again.

"Let's have diapey sex on the beach." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh, yes! Let's do it, Gwenny!" Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said before she and Courtney quickly resumed their hot makeout session, then they fell onto the beach towel which protected them from getting sand and started making out passionately even more.

"Mmmmmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they kept at it.

"MmmMmmmMm!" Gwen and Courtney kept kissing each other, then they started tongue wrestling each other with all their might and love for each other until Gwen stopped and pinned Courtney down.

"Oh, hehehe." Courtney shouted before she giggled while she blushed as well.

"Hehehe, I'm in charge for right now, Princess." Gwen giggled and told Courtney that she was in charge.

"Awesome." Courtney said before Gwen began to lick her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm! So yummy!" Gwen muffled and said while she licked and sucked Courtney's area hard.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned again.

"Ahh, oh god! Mmm, so good!" Courtney moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted again while Gwen was enjoying it very much.

"MmmMmmmMm...!" Gwen muffled while she kept licking Courtney's diapered area.

"Ohhh! Hawder, lick my diapey pussy even hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned before she told Gwen to lick it harder.

"Mmmm, you beg first and I will suck your pussy like a hungry vampire!" Gwen moaned before she told Courtney to beg.

"Okies!" Courtney said to Gwen before she began to beg.

"Gwen White! My sexy diapey wearing queen of a wife, lick my diapey pussy even hawder! Make me cumsies all over your hawt and sexy face!" Courtney begged and told her to keep licking until she climaxes all over her face.

"Mmmmmm! That's beautiful!" Gwen muffled, moaned, and stopped to respond to Courtney before she started going even harder, licking and sucking Courtney wildly while she also fingers and tongue fucks Courtney hard.

"Ahhhhh! Oh yes! Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept at it until it was almost time.

"Ohh, I'm gonna cumsies!" Courtney softly moaned before she told Gwen about her impending climax.

"Mmm, good! Cumsies all over my face!" Gwen responded back at Courtney.

"I will!" Courtney said to Gwen who sucked and licked Courtney's area harder and harder until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHH!" Courtney shouted and screamed while she climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth as she swallowed it.

"That was simply delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she pinned Gwen.

"Ooh!" Gwen said in surprise.

"Gwenny, it's my turn." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's awesome Princess!" Gwen said before Courtney started licking and sucking Gwen's area hard.

"Mmmm! Yummy pussy!" Courtney muffled and said to Gwen.

"Ahhhhh...! Ah! Thankies!" Gwen moaned and said before Courtney kept it going, licking and sucking Gwen's diapered pussy wildly like Gwen did.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Mmm, oh god! Go hawder!" Gwen moaned, shouted, moaned, and told Courtney to go harder.

"Only if you beg like I did." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Princess!" Gwen said back before she began to beg.

"Courtney! My sexy and hawt diapey Queen of a wife, suck and lick my diapey pussy even hawder! Keep doing it until I cumsies all over your hawt face!" Gwen begged to Courtney.

"Mmmm...! That sounds very appetizing for my tastebuds!" Courtney muffled before she said to Gwen before she started licking and sucking Gwen's area even harder, slowly starting to tongue fuck and finger Gwen's area wildly.

"Ahhhhhhh! Oh yes, fuck! Mmmm, so good!" Gwen moaned and happily shouted.

"Mmmmmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned before she went harder with the fingering and faster with the licking until it was almost time.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Perfect!" Courtney said while she went harder and harder, making Gwen passionately scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! HERE IT COMES!" Gwen moaned and shouted before Courtney kept tongue fucking and fingering until it was time.

"Ohhhhhhhh! So good!" Gwen screamed while she exploded hard all over Courtney's face as she swallowed it all.

"Mmmm... yummy cumsies." Courtney softly moaned and said before she sucked her dry as they soon kissed.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned during their romantic kiss.

"That was hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, so... wanna scissors?" Courtney said in agreement before she asked Gwen.

"Yes!" Gwen answered Courtney before the two prepare to scissor.

"Princess... before we start I gotta know one thing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure... fire away Gwen." Courtney asked Gwen.

"How wet is your diapey pussy?" Gwen asked Courtney who blushed.

"Hehe, very wet." Courtney chuckled before she answered Gwen's question.

"Good, because mine is so wet." Gwen said to Courtney as well before they began scissoring.

"Ohhh, so good! Mmm!" The two moaned, shouted, and moaned as they were enjoying it.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, this is so amazing!" Gwen moaned and shouted in delight.

"Totes! Ohhh, I wuv scissoring with you so much, Gwenny!" Courtney said in agreement before she moaned and told her wife how much she loved scissoring.

"Same here, Princess." Gwen said before they started making out again while increasing their scissoring.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned as they kept making out.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned while they also kept scissoring and scissoring going even harder.

"Mmmm, I wuv you so much!" The two moaned and said to each other as it was almost time.

"Gonna Cumsies again Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen as the two scissored harder and harder.

"Ohhh, yes yes yes yes!" They moaned and shouted while they kept it going until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES, AHHHHHHHH!" The two shouted and screamed while they climaxed hard in their diapered pussies before they panted.

"That was hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney, before they kissed again.

"Hey Gwenny... I have a hawt idea." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's your hawt idea?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we both take turns getting fucked hawd by each other." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I love that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awesome... I'll get to fuck you first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before Courtney smirked sexually after hearing Gwen call her "Queen" as she grabbed a 10 inch long, 3 inch wide strap-on dildo in the color of Green as she placed it on over her diaper.

"Suck it first, then I'll fuck you good." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before she began to suck on Courtney's baba as the waves were crashing like normal in the background.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen muffled.

"Mmmm, oh yeah. Good diapey queen... suck my hawd baba like a good girl, Queen Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned before she told Gwen to suck her hard strap-on dildo like a good girl.

"Mmmm, okies, Queen Courtney." Gwen muffled and said back before she sucked Courtney's baba harder and faster while rubbing her own diapered area.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she was enjoying herself while she was sucking on her wife's baba and rubbing her own diapered pussy while Courtney was enjoying it as well.

"Mmm, oh yeah... so good." Courtney softly moaned and said before she rubbed Gwen's hair as she started going harder and faster.

"MmmmMmmmmMmm!" Gwen muffled while she sucked Courtney's baba even more until... Courtney stopped her.

"That's enough." Courtney said before Gwen stopped sucking.

"Now you're wondering what position will I fuck you Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes I am wondering Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Lay down on your back... I want to fuck your diapey pussy while I kiss you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Ooh, sexy! Okies then!" Gwen said before she laid on her back as Courtney began to fuck her.

"Ohh! Mmm, oh fuck!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Take it, my sexy diapey wife!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen before they kissed as Courtney started fucking Gwen's area hard in the missionary position.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss as Courtney was going at a good pace while Gwen was enjoying it also.

"Mmm! Oh Queen Courtney, you're are so amazing! I wuv your hawd, hawt, and loving fuckys!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, Gwenny." Courtney said before she started kissing Gwen's neck as she went harder.

"Ohhh, yes! Mmm, oh Courtney!" Gwen moaned some while feeling very horny with her wife's very kinky and sexy actions.

"I wuv it when you kiss my neck!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmm! Good!" Courtney moaned before she spoke back before she kept going even harder.

"Ahhh, yes yes yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned before she and Gwen once again kissed while she fucked Gwen even harder than before then it was almost time.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Yes! Cumsies hawd inside my diapey pussy! Do it like I was getting pregnant like Trent!" Gwen shouted at Courtney to climax hard like Trent would when he got them pregnant on seveal occasions... which caused her to blush a bit.

"Hehehe, Okies, Gwenny." Courtney giggled a bit sexually before she replied back as she kept pounding away at Gwen's diapered pussy harder than ever until it was finally time.

"HERE IT COMES GWENNY!" Courtney shouted before she climaxed hard inside of her diapered pussy.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh yes!" The two screamed passionately and happily during the climax before they kissed as they panted a little bit before Courtney pulled out and removed her strap on dildo.

"Ohhhhh...! That was soooo... hawt Queen Courtney.

"Totes... now it's your turn, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes... it is my turn indeed." Gwen said before she grabbed her own strap on and placed it on over her diaper as it was Midnight Blue as it was also 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Do the same to me, suck my baba until it's ready." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she got down onto her knees and began to suck on Gwen's baba.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned with pure glee and delight.

"Mmmm, oh yeah! Good Diapey Queen, suck my baba even more..." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney who was enjoying herself.

"Mmmm! Okies Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and muffled before she stopped sucking briefly to respons to what Gwen told her to do before she went even harder with her sucking as she was sucking on her wife's baba like it was a lollipop.

"MmmmmMmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned in absolute ecstasy and delight.

"Ohhhh, so good!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she was enjoying herself while Courtney kept sucking as she started rubbing her diapered pussy.

"Ahhhhh...! That is perfect!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Courtney kept sucking and sucking on it until... Gwen stopped her.

"That's enough baba sucking Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then... so what position you want to fuck me in?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well... since you want to know... the position that I want you to fuck me in is a sexy one, that we all love doing very much." Gwen said as she gave out a clue.

"Ooooh!" Courtney said back to Gwen who smirked sexually but also had a very sexy smile on her face.

"Get down on all fours... I want your diapey ass, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney confirming the position to be the doggy style sex position.

"Ooooh! Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said before she bend over on all fours showing off her diapered ass to Gwen who's looking very horny and aroused.

"Oh yeah!" Gwen said before she kneeled down and groped Courtney's ass.

"Ohhhh...!" Courtney softly moaned as she loved being groped by Gwen.

"You ready, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney who was very excited.

"Yes I am, now fuck my diapey ass hawd and good, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! Here I go!" Gwen said before she began to fuck Courtney doggy style soft but good just to feel it.

"Ahh! Oh fuck, Mmmm!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and moaned some more.

"Oh yes!" Gwen said before she started fucking Courtney's diapered ass hard while she spanked her diapered ass hard also.

"Ohh!" Courtney shouted in surprise.

"You like it when I spank that perfect diapey ass Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Mmm, yes I do! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney softly moaned before she answered Gwen as she also told her wife to fuck her hard.

"With pleasure!" Gwen said before she started going harder and harder, making Courtney scream while she also kept spanking her diapered ass adding more pleasure to it.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she was loving it and enjoying it while the waves were crashing like normal in the background.

"Oh yes yes yes! So fucking good!" Courtney shouted passionately to Gwen.

"Mmm, totes!" Gwen said before she groped her breasts as she started going harder.

"Oh Gwenny! Yes, keep going!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Princess!" Gwen said before she kept fucking Courtney's diapered ass until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney with delight.

"Oh yes! Fill my diapey ass up with your sweet cumsies, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Will do Queen Courtney!" Gwen said before she kept fucking Courtney's diapered ass until it was time once again.

"OH GOD, HERE IT COMES!" Gwen shouted before she climaxed hard inside of Courtney's ass.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed during the climax as the two panted again before Gwen pulled out and took off the strap-on dildo.

"That... was... so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"So... what should we do now?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we scissors with a double headed dildo for the finale." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yes! Definitely!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let me get the dildo." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen sexy crawled to their bag and pulled out a double headed dildo which was 18 inches long in the color of blue.

"Ooooh! It's so big!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, I wonder if it's hawd." Gwen said in agreement before she expressed her wonder about the hardness of the toy.

"Me too." Courtney said before she and Gwen got ready to scissors with the very big dildo.

"Ready Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Hell yeah Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen before they started scissoring each other hard.

"AHHHHH! OH YES!" They moaned and shouted as they were enjoying the very big and obvioudly very hard doubled-headed dildo.

"Ohhh! Fuck! So good! Mmm, goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Gwen moaned, shouted, shouted some more before she moaned and cooed.

"Totes! Gwenny! Goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Courtney said in agreement before she cooed also as they were feeling very euphoric and horny with what they were doing.

"Ohh, goo goo ga ga gi! We wuv fucking each other with a big and hawd dildo, mmm!" They moaned, cooed, spoke in baby talk a bit before they moaned again whle they kept at it.

"Ohhhh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted out her wife's name.

"Ohhhh Gwenny!" Courtney did the same thing while they kept scissoring until it was almost time for the final climax of the their lovemaking.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies again!" The two moaned and said before they kissed and glazed their chests together as they scissored harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their kiss as then it was finally time.

"HERE IT COMES!" The two shouted at each other.

"GWENNY!" Courtney screamed out her wife's name.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen screamed out her wife's name also before the climax began.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and passionately screamed while they climaxed super hard all over their areas, their diapers and all over the dildo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH YES!" They kept moaning and shouting until they kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmmmm..." They moaned during the kiss before they got the dildo off of each other's diapered areas as they panted again for a few seconds because they were getting a bit sweaty now.

"Okies... that was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said in agreement before they kissed again before they felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee, hehehe." They said to each other before they giggled a bit.

"Okies then." They said to each other before they held hands as they relaxed their baldders before they started to pee in their diapers hard as they were loving it... doing that and doing it on the beach with no one around.

"Ahhhh... oh yes, so good." The two sighed happily before they spoke to each other as they kept going until their diapers were full.

"Wanna change back into our regular diapeys?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, I do Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen before they both removed their wet diapers and soon changed back into their regular Rearz Princess diapers after they wiped and powdered themselves.

"Much better." They said to each other.

"It's better that we're in our regular diapeys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before they laid down on the sand and relaxed for a few minutes thankfully with their sunglasses that they put on and under an umbrella.

"Princess, what we did was just hawt and sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed again as they got up, put their bikini tops and shirts back on before they walked to the hotel wearing nothing but their shirts and diapers which everyone miraculously ignored as they walked right up to their hotel room at the Courtyard by Marriott.

"Courtney, don't you think people stared at us when we walked through the hotel lobby to the elevators in our shirts and diapers?" Gwen asked Courtney as they were changing their bikini tops and switching back into their bras as Gwen put her black bra on while Courtney put her light pink bra back on before they put their shirts back on.

"Well Gwen, we are in our 40's, we are mature grown women who can do whatever we want, whenever we want, however we want to..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"You got a point there." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Duh." Courtney said before she playfully tackled Gwen before they kissed.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss before they began to talk.

"Our next destination is London, England... I'm really excited about that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"Is there anything special you wanna do in London when we have diapey sex?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah... you?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen who could only nod.

"Okies then... on the count of three we say what special thing we should do during our lovemaking." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney before they began to count.

"One..." Courtney counted first.

"Two..." Gwen counted next before she and Courtney were about to count the last number.

"Three...!"

"How about we cosplay as Diapey Queens!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they gasped in surprise as they started laughing.

"Hahahaha! We are both so in sync!" They laughed and said to each other at the same time before they kissed again as they were excited about going to London but they were a bit nervous also.

"London is going to be so exciting! The sites, the artwork, the West End Theater, the sports, and more." Courtney said to Gwen who sighed.

"I know... and totes." Gwen said in agreement before she started to feel a bit sad.

"But... let's only look at the positive things." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Right! Positive things only." Gwen said to Courtney.

"There we go Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"I have one request for when we are in London." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that?" Courtney asked her.

"Queen Courtney, please be kinky in London?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Only if you are as well Queen Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Deal, hehehe." Gwen said before she giggled as she and Courtney kissed again before they yawned.

"You tired Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Yeah... wanna take a nice nap before dinner?" Courtney answered Gwen before she asked her wife if she wanted to take a nice nap before dinner.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney as they both climbed into their bed, got under the covers, lay down, and cuddled with each other before they kissed one last time.

"Sweet dreams Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before they turned off the lights and fell asleep starting their well earned nap.

**THAT WAS HOT!**

**FROM BOTH WOMEN!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY TRAVELING TO LONDON, ENGLAND WHERE THEY WILL BE ROLEPLAYING AS AB/DL VERSIONS OF ROYALTY BETTER KNOWN AS 'DIAPEY QUEENS', IT IS GOING TO BE SEXY, HOT, ROMANTIC, AND FUN.**

**BUT IT'S ALSO GOING TO BE MOVING, HEARTWARMING, AND MORE...**

**STAY SAFE! STAY THE HECK HOME PLEASE! IT'LL SAVE YOUR LIFE! TRUST ME!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	10. Royal Diapey Love

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney at London, England where Gwen and Courtney are going to roleplay as "Diapey Queens" as it's going to be hot, romantic, and very kinky... but it'll also be heartwarming, moving, and more.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Personal note: I do publish and write these fanfics just for fun and for entertainment I'm not ashamed to admit that, but know this... I am in no way a freak, I am just like you anonymous reviewers and other people that hate my AB/DL work... I am a human being just like everyone else in this world, I also have things that make me unique like me having autism, dealing with epilepsy, seizures as a result of the epilepsy, and so much more... and if these fanfics and my on and off diaper fetish turns people off to my fanfics I can understand that, but do not judge a person by what his interests are... get to know that person before you judge.**

**Now I got that out of the way... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Royal Diapey Love**

It was July 11th, 2039 it was six days after Gwen and Courtney made love as the two were now in London, England... at the Four Seasons Hotel London at Park Lane as they were in the Deluxe Room.

"Mmmm...!" Their romantic moans were heard all over the room as rhe two were cuddling and kissing each other passionately.

"Mmm, I'm so glad we're finally in London, England... Princess." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Mmm, me too." Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen before they keep making out to each other's joy and delight as just arrived in London the night before.

"Mmmm..." The two moaned while they kept making out until Gwen stopped their kiss.

"But I'm more glad because... now I can try to apologize to you." Gwen said to Courtney which surprised her a bit.

"For what Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen before she began to speak trying to figure out what she was trying to apologize for.

"Listen, if it's because we didn't have diapey sex back in Vienna on my Birthday it was because I was tired the day before and I just wanted to relax on my birthday." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know that, now can I explain what I'm trying to apologize to you for?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Of course Gwen." Courtney answered Gwen who sighed.

"I really want to apologize and say that I am so so so so sorry for everything that happened to us and to Duncan since it all happened here in the first place when we picked him up during a Der Schnitzel Kickers concert, then Chris made him stay and not quit... then-" Gwen said before Courtney cut her off.

"Gwen, look... that was along time ago a lot has happened since it happened... and you know that you, myself, and Duncan reconciled and made amends for that 18 and a half years ago on New Years Day in 2021 after the snowball battle." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know but-" Gwen resumed speaking but Courtney stopped her from talking.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." Courtney shushed Gwen nicely with her ring finger before she began to speak.

"Gwendolyn, it is in the past now... I forgave you..." Courtney said to Gwen reminding her not to hold onto old memories of the past.

"Now all I want to do is have a fun, passionate and sexy night with my beautiful diapey queen of a wife." Courtney said to Gwen who then sighed and smiled.

"You're right Courtney, let's just have a fun and sexy night tonight." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"Perfect... and remember... we both are cosplaying as Diapey queens." Courtney said to Gwen before she reminded her wife.

"I know, Queen Courtney... let's get ready for it." Gwen said to Courtney who was excited.

"Okies, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen began to get ready for their roleplaying as they were also getting ready to make love while roleplaying as "Diapey Queens" as they wore their Rearz Princess diapers, their sexy lingerie in colors of Pink and Midnight Blue respectively, their robes and their tiaras before they were finished getting ready as they looked at each other.

"Wow..." Gwen and Courtney looked at each other while they looked amazing in their eyes even though they were 43 years old, they still looked spectacular because they took care of themselves health wise, medical wise, health wise, and more... anyway moving on, they admired the way they looked.

"You look so beautiful." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies... so do you." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned and they started making out a little bit but not too hard as they also started removing their robes, showing off their lingerie and diapers.

"Mmm! Wow, you look... so hawt and sexy." They moaned and said to each other before they blushed and started to giggle sexually.

"Hehehe..." They giggled sexually before they started kissing again.

"Mmmmm...!" The two moaned while they were enjoying their kiss as they kept going, kissing each other softly while they started rubbing each other bodies, making them moan in between their kissing.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned while they also going until they started groping each other's diapered asses, causing them to moan in surprise but making them even more horny.

"Mmmmm! Oooh, I wuv that!" They moaned and said to each other before they kept going at it.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned again before they soon fell onto their bed as they turned their kiss into a hot make out session while they kept groping each other's diapered asses.

"Mmmmmmmm!" They softly moaned because they didn't want to rush it, they wanted to enjoy it which they happily did... until Courtney pinned Gwen.

"Oh!" Gwen shouted in surprise while Courtney sexually smirked to turn her on.

"I want to lick and suck your sweet, wet, diapey pussy so much, Queen Gwenny." Courtney seductively said to Gwen causing her to blush and smirk as well because she was turned on.

"Well then, you have my permission, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney said in a cheer before she started licking and sucking Gwen's diapered area hard.

"Mmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned while she licked her wife's area as Gwen was enjoying it.

"Ohhh fuck! Oh Queen Courtney, Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and moaned some more before she decided to speak to her wife who was still licking her area.

"You were hungry... weren't you Queen Courtney?" Gwen seductively said while having a sexy smirk on her face.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned before she stopped to answer.

"Totes, I was hungry... I was hungry for your sweet, and yummy diapey pussy!" Courtney answered before she sucked Gwen's diapered area even harder.

"Ohhh yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted in glee while Courtney kept licking, and sucking her diapered pussy before she began to finger fuck her wife's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh fuck! Mmmm! Queen Courtney!" Gwen shouted, moaned, and shouted before she started rubbing Courtney's hair softly while she finger fucked and sucked her pussy even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she kept at it as Gwen was loving this so much.

"This feels so good! So fucking wonderful!" Gwen shouted while Courtney kept at it until she felt like she was getting close to climaxing.

"I'm gonna cumsies! Queen Courtney, I'm getting close!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Mmm, good!" Courtney muffled before she stopped to give Gwen her response as she then went a lot harder until the moment arrived.

"OHHHHHH! FUCK YEAH! AHHHHH!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she climaxed hard all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled before she sucked Gwen's area dry.

"Mmmm... oh yes." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney who finished and swallowed all of her wife's cumsies.

"Mmm, sweet and delicious like always." Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen who then blushed like a volcano.

"Why thankies, Queen Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed again before she pinned Courtney.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted as even though she knew it was coming, she still likes being pinned by her wife.

"Now it's my turn, Queen Courtney! Will you let me suck your sweet diapey pussy?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney who grinned.

"You have my full permission Queen Gwenny.

"Yay! Thankies!" Gwen cheered and thanked her wife.

"You're welcome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wanna know just one thing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How wet is your diapey pussy?" Gwen asked Courtney who has a sexy smirk on her face while she was blushing as well.

"Very wet and it hasn't been touched yet." Courtney answered Gwen with such seduction and enthusiasm that it turned her on and made her excited to pleasure her wife.

"Ooh! Perfect." Gwen said before she started licking and sucking on Courtney's diapered area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was loving her wife's diapered area while Courtney was having the time of her life.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh my gosh! Yes! That feels so great Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmm! So sweet and yummy, like birthday cake!" Gwen muffled, moaned, and said to Courtney who then blushed a bit.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Wait until this happens." Gwen said before she started fingering her wife's diapered area hard.

"Oh Gwenny! Yes!" Courtney shouted while Gwen kept licking and fingering her area to her pure delight.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she was loving it a lot.

"Oh Gwenny, yes! More, I want more!" Courtney shouted before she started rubbing Gwen's hair as she kept going even harder.

"Mmm, I gladly will give you more." Gwen said before she happily kept licking and fingering.

"Mmmmmm! Oh Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she felt like she was getting close to climaxing.

"Ohhh! Queen Gwenny! I'm about to cumsies!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen who stopped licking but kept fingering.

"Mm, good! Give me all of your milky Queen Courtney!" Gwen said before she fingered and licked Courtney's area harder and harder.

"Oh god, oh my god! HERE IT COMES!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed and moaned while she climaxed all over Gwen's face and mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled before she started sucking Courtney's area dry.

"Mmmm... ohhh! Hehehehe!" Courtney moaned and giggled as Gwen finished sucking Courtney's area dry.

"That was so delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Hey Queen Gwenny, how about we scissor each other hawd while using a double head dildo?" Courtney asked Gwen who immediately loved the idea.

"Ooooh! Hell yes!" Gwen said to Courtney before they crawled to get a double-headed dildo as they found one.

"Here's a good one." Gwen said to Courtney before she pulled out 11 inch long double-headed dildo

"Absolutely perfect Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed as they got ready and started using it hard in the scissors position.

"Oh fuck! Mmm, so good!" Gwen and Courtney shouted, and moaned before they began to coo.

"Mmmm, goo goo gaa gaa gii, I wuv scissoring with my sexy diapey queen of a wife!" Gwen moaned softly, cooed, and said to that she loved scissoring with Courtney in front of her wife causing her to blush again as she began to respond.

"Oooh, goo goo gaa gaa! Me too, I wuv it so much, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, cooed, and responded back to Gwen by saying that she also loved scissoring with her wife while the two kept scissoring like crazy.

"Mmm! Oh yeah so good!" They moaned and shouted before they also started tongue kissing each other hard while they kept scissoring each other.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while they kept making out and tongue kissing.

"MmmMmmmMm! I wuv you so much, my sexy diapey Queen!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted at each other while they kept going as their chests grinded against one another until it was time.

"Mmmm! GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned, shouted, and screamed as the two climaxed hard in their diapers, before they panted for a second.

"That was so hawt!" They said to each other before they kissed again as they stopped scissoring and remove the dildo from their areas.

"Mmm, hey Princess... wanna keep going but as ourselves?" Gwen softly moaned before she asked Courtney to keep going but to stop roleplaying.

"Okies then, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen before they stop roleplaying as Diapey Queens.

"So... what's next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we take then fucking each other." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Mmmm! Sounds good, may I go first?" Gwen softly moaned and said before she asked Courtney.

"Absolutely Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said before she grabbed a black strap-on dildo which has an 11 inch long and 3 inch thick baba before she placed it on over her diaper.

"Suck on it first then I'll fuck your diapey pussy hawd and good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before she got down onto her knees and began to suck her baba.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney moaned and muffled.

"Mmm, that's a good diapey girl... suck my hawd baba like a good girl." Gwen softly moaned, praised Courtney, and talked a bit dirty to Courtney causing her to be turned on and blushing.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled while Gwen had a pleased look on her face.

"Mmm! Oh yeah, so good!" Gwen moaned and said before she started rubbing Courtney's hair as she started sucking her baba harder.

"MmmMMmMm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she started rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhh...! You are so amazing!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney saying how amazing she is.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned a "Thankies, so are you" with a sexy wink while she kept going... until Gwen stopped her.

"Let me guess... fucky time." Courtney said to Gwen who was still aroused and very horny.

"Oh yeah! Lay down for me, Princess!" Gwen said back before she told Courtney to lay down on the bed.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she did so as Gwen kneeled in front of her, grabbed her waist and started fucking her area hard.

"Ohhh!" They both moaned before Gwen started pounding Courtney's area hard and good.

"Oh god, oh yeah! Mmm! So good!" Courtney shouted in complete delight which was music to Gwen's ears.

"You wuv that huh?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohh! Yes, I fucking wuv it, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen which made her very happy.

"Good!" Gwen said before she started kissing Courtney while she fucked her even harder.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned again while Gwen kept fucking Courtney while they were in a very sexy and passionate tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They moaned during their tongue kiss as they stopped kissing to focus on the fucking.

"Oh Gwenny! Fuck me hawder! Fuck me very hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh I will, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney before she started going even harder while she and Courtney tongue kiss even harder until it was almost time again.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Do it! Cumsies inside of me! Fill me up with your cumsies!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen said while she kept pounding at Courtney's area until it was time.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Gwen and Courtney screamed passionately while Gwen climaxed inside of her wife's area.

"Oh wow, that was so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree! Mmm, so good." Courtney said in agreement before she softly moaned and shared with Gwen her thoughts on her actions.

"Yeah... now it's your turn." Gwen said to Courtney who got a pink strap-on dildo which was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick as Courtney placed it on over her diaper.

"Ohhhh Gwenny..." Courtney said to Gwen in a singsong tone to get her wife's attention and it was to surprise her as well.

"Oooh! I wuv that baba, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know you would." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That is one of my favorite strap-on dildos of yours that you have worn I mean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I see." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Princess, you have always looked so perfect wearing that strap-on dildo." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny, besides this is one of my favorites also because the color matches my diaper, and it's the right size." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I knew it would be perfect for you, that's why I got it for your birthday 18 years ago." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush again.

"Thankies... now will you come over here and suck on my hawd baba please?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Okies Courtney." Gwen said before she sexually crawled to Courtney and instantly started sucking her baba hard like a popsicle.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she was sucking on it and loving it so much as Courtney was smiling as she had a very sexy smirk as well on her face.

"Ohhhhh...! This is so perfect." Courtney moaned and said before she rubbed Gwen's face and hair as she sucked her baba hard and good.

"MmmmMmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while she was in a state of bliss and delight which Courtney loved very much.

"You are such a good diapey girl Gwenny..." Courtney said to Gwen

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned out a "Thankies" before she started sucking Courtney's baba harder, deepthroating and deepdrooling it.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled.

"Ohhh yeah!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept sucking and sucking on her wife's baba while she was also rubbing her diapered pussy until it was time to stop early.

"Mmm, okies… Gwenny, that's enough." Courtney softly moaned before she told Gwen to stop.

"It's time for the best part." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's right... fuckys." Courtney said to Gwen.

Courtney sat down while Gwen sat on her lap as the position was obvious... she was going to fuck her wife in the cowgirl position.

"I'm gonna ride you good, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah you are Gwenny... it'll be the best ride of your life." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she started riding Courtney hard.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Gwen shouted in delight.

"Mmm, oh yeah." Courtney softly moaned and said before she spanked Gwen's diapered ass.

"Oh!" Gwen shouted.

"Like that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I do! Do it again!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before she started spanking Gwen's diapered ass hard while she fucked her diapered area harder.

"Mmmm, oh fuck yeah." Gwen moaned and said before she started tongue kissing with Courtney.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned during their passionate kissing before Courtney started going even harder.

"Mmmm! Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Ohh Princess, fuck me hawder!" Gwen said before she told Courtney to fuck her harder.

"I will... if you can beg!" Courtney said back at Gwen.

"Okies then! Courtney, my sexy Diapey wearing wife, fuck my diapey pussy even hawder! Do it until you cumises inside of me!" Gwen said before she begged to Courtney to keep going until she climaxes.

"That's a good girl." Courtney said before they tongue kiss again as she starts fucking Gwen's area harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned while Courtney kept going until it was almost time.

"MMMMM! Gonna cumsies Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"Oh yes! Fill me up Princess! Please cumsies inside of me!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said before it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed and moaned while Courtney climaxed hard inside of Gwen as the two kissed again.

"Mmmm... so hawt." They softly moaned and said before Gwen got off of Courtney who removed the strap-on dildo.

"So... is it finale time now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes! What should we do?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen who thought about it for a few moments until she decided something a little bit different.

"Well... maybe we can use dildos while sucking on our pacifiers from our pacifier necklaces." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun and so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, let's get ready." Gwen said in agreement before they decide to get ready.

"Yeah!" Courtney said as she and Gwen got up from the bed, got their dildos as Gwen's was in the color of Midnight blue, Courtney got her dildo was was in the color of Pink as the length was 9 inches long and 3 inches thick, then they grabbed their pacifier necklaces, and cleaned out their pacifiers as they sat back down on the bed next to each other.

"Ready princes?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Always ready, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Let's do this." Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they put their pacifiers in their mouths as they began to use their dildos.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned deeply, sucking on their pacifiers as they were fucking each other's diapered pussies hard.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They kept their deep moaning while they also kept sucking their pacifiers as they were also in a very deep and sexy bliss.

"MMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney moaned even more while they started fucking each other's pussy even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They kept enjoying themselves before they stopped sucking on their pacifiers as they started tongue kissing once more.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned as they were in an even deeper form of bliss than they were earlier.

"Mmmmm! Ohh, I love you, Courtney!" Gwen moaned, and said to her wife that she loves her.

"I love you too, Gwen!" Courtney said back before they tongue kissed even harder while they fuck each other's diaper pussies even harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" The two moaned and kept at it until it was almost time.

"GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Gwen shouted at her wife.

"ME TOO! OH FUCK!" Courtey shouted while they kept going harder and harder.

"OHHHH, HERE IT COMES!" They moaned and shouted before it was time.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen screamed out her wife's name.

"GWENNY!" Courtney screamed out her wife's name as well

"OHHHH FUCK!" They screamed while they climaxed very hard like exploding volcanoes in their diapers and all over their dildos.

"So hawt!" They shouted before the two panted softly before they looked at each other with two very cute smiles on their faces.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other before they kissed again before they felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said before they held each other's hand as they relaxed their bladders and soon started peeing in their diapers hard like two powerful waterfalls going at the same time.

"Ohhhhh...!" The two blissfully moaned and sighed while they stared into each other eyes until they were done peeing, as their diapers full and very wet.

"My god, we peed so very much Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back in agreement before the two kissed.

"Let's change." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before the two began to change each other's diapers.

"Rearz Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Definitely." Courtney answered Gwen before the two powdered and wiped each other's area before they put on a fresh and clean Rearz Princess diaper.

"Much better." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"That was amazing what we did just now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes... not only as diapey queens but also as ourselves." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"That's right." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Well, in a few weeks we will go to the birthplace of the Olympic Games." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Athens, Greece." Gwen said back as she started to sound a bit sad.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen who sighed.

"Yeah..." Gwen said back.

"Okay, is something wrong Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen who sighed again.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Gwenny... you can tell me... come on talk to me." Courtney said to Gwen who sighed once more before she began to speak as the two were sitting on the sofa in their suite.

"Courtney, when we make love in Athens, Greece... you can punish me in anyway you want, you can give me the super hawd fuckys that I absolutely positively deserve for revenge." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to gasp in shock and confusion.

"What?!" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Why would I do that to the very woman that I love?" Courtney asked Gwen who was starting to cry as she began to tearfully explain herself.

"Because... Athens, Greece is where all of the hell started between you, me, and Duncan... I betrayed you and lost my best friend who is my wife now!" Gwen said to Courtney before she sniffled a bit before she resumed speaking.

"I know deep down you still feel absolute hatred for what happened that day... I am so so so sorry that it even happened at all Princess... I do not know what came over me to... just kiss Duncan while we were in London, I should have talked to you about it during World Tour instead of going through this hell almost 30 years ago." Gwen tearfully said to Courtney who gasped once again.

"What?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You still hate me a bit for what happened during World Tour don't you?" Gwen asked Courtney who gasped once more.

"Gwenny... honey come here." Courtney said before she began to hug Gwen who was still crying a bit.

"Gwenny... listen to me and listen to me right now... I love you, I absolutely, positively, without a shadow of a doubt in my mind, my heart, my body and soul love you, I love you unconditionally, and I always will love you, don't you forget that." Courtney said to Gwen before she continued to speak.

"I have loved you every single day since we got married Gwen... like I told you before we started making love tonight... I have forgiven you, we have forgave Duncan 18 years ago you know that." Courtney said to Gwen who sniffled but still listened as she had tears in her eyes.

"I know you need to really forgive yourself honey..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Here is how." Courtney said before she got off the bed, went into a bag, and grabbed out a guitar that Trent gave Courtney back in 2021 during her birthday as it was a Takamine TF77-PT as it was in the color of the guitar that was used during the guitar solo during the Rock and Roll episode of Total Drama Action as Gwen was surprised a bit.

"I haven't seen that guitar in a while." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know, I remember when I got it during the AB/DL house when they celebrated my birthday as you and Trent gave me this guitar because you two thought that my guitar solo was way more awesome than Duncan's." Courtney said to Gwen who sniffled some more.

"I remember that too... that was an awesome birthday." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, anyway there is a reason for why I have the guitar... There is a special song that I want to sing to you if that's okay?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Sure Princess." Gwen said before Courtney began to play "The Heart of The Matter" with the guitar being in a lower key to match a performance from the PBS Music show called "Austin City Limits" in 2015 as that was one of their favorite versions of the iconic tune as it 30 seconds went by and it was time for the singing to begin.

"_I got the call today, I didn't want to hear_

_But I knew that it would come_

_An old, true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone_

_She said you found someone_

_And I thought of all the bad luck_

_And the struggles we went through_

_And how I lost me and you lost you_

_What are those voices outside love's open door_

_Make us throw off our contentment_

_And beg for something more?_" Courtney sang the first verse before the pre-chorus began.

"_I'm learning to live without you now_

_But I miss you sometimes_

_The more I know, the less I understand,_

_All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again._" Courtney sang the pre-chorus before the first chorus began

_"I've been tryin' to get down_

_To the heart of the matter_

_But my will gets weak_

_And my thoughts seem to scatter_

_But I think it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore._" Courtney sang the first chorus while she kept playing the guitar for a few seconds before the second verse began.

"_These times are so uncertain_

_There's a yearning undefined_

_People filled with rage_

_We all need a little tenderness_

_How can love survive in such a graceless age?_

_Ah, the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness_

_They're the very things we kill, I guess_

_Oh, pride and competition_

_Cannot fill these empty arms_

_And the work I put between us, you know it doesn't keep me warm_." Courtney sang the second verse before it was time for the pre-chorus again but this one was a variant.

"_I'm learning to live with out you now_

_But I miss you, baby_

_And the more I know, the less I understand_

_All the things I thought I'd figured out_

_I have to learn again..."_ Courtney sang the variant of the pre-chorus before she began to sing the second verse.

"_I've been trying to get down_

_To the heart of the matter_

_But everything changes_

_And my friends seem to scatter_

_But I think it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore._" Courtney sang before the bridge was about to begin.

"_There are people in your life_

_Who've come and gone_

_They let you down_

_You know they've hurt your pride_

_You better put it all behind you baby_

_'Cause life goes on_

_You keep carryin' that anger_

_It'll eat you up inside baby._" Courtney sang the bridge before she was about to sing the first chorus again.

"_I've been trying to get down_

_To the heart of the matter_

_But my will gets weak_

_And my thoughts seem to scatter_

_But I think it's about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me._" Courtney sang the first chorus before the third chorus was about to start.

"_I've been tryin' to get down_

_To the heart of the matter_

_Because the flesh will get weak_

_And the ashes will scatter_

_So, I'm thinkin' about forgiveness_

_Forgiveness_

_Even if , even if you don't love me._" Courtney sang the third chorus before she began to sing the outro to finish singing the song.

"_Forgiveness, forgiveness, baby_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness_

_Even if, even if you don't love me_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness_

_Forgiveness, forgiveness, yeah! yeah!_

_Even if, even if you don't love me anymore."_ Courtney sang the outro as she finished playing it on the guitar as Gwen was very moved, she began to bawl out happy tears even.

"Thankies Princess... that means a lot to me." Gwen said to Courtney before she hugged her.

"You are so welcome, I wouldn't have done this for anyone else, that is how much I love you." Courtney said to Gwen who had tissues everywhere as she was wiping up tears and blowing her nose, trying to stop crying which she did.

"I remember the first time you ever mentioned that song, it was before we even started dating, it was Saturday, August 15th 2015..." Courtney said to Gwen as they were sharing memories of the first time they talked about that song.

"I remember that also, you almost killed yourself, you know when you played Russian Roulette, Bridgette asked me to help you, which I did as we talked about it, I thought it was going to be tough but you listened to me, and the crazy thing is that I was listening to that exact song on my car radio if you remember." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wow, I do remember that anyway that night... you and I became besties again, we watched Wall-E and even had a girls night, it was a lot of fun... it was about 4 and a half to 5 months before we started Total Drama Babies." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Yep... plus after that we kept hanging out more and more, calling each other, FaceTiming each other, hanging out, and more before Chris McLean invited us to do Total Drama Babies, I was offered to do it but I declined that and just relaxed until I was asked by Chris and the producers to come and arrive dressed as a nurse to surprise you because you missed me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We can talk more later, we're not going to Athens, Greece for the next several weeks... we're going to enjoy London!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome!" Gwen said as she and Courtney sighed.

"Anyway... we definitely got off topic but we needed to talk about some things, anyway... there is one thing I want to ask you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she sniffled again.

"Do you forgive yourself now?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Good, now... no more bringing that up. This only a small memories from our past that is no longer a problem for the two of us." Courtney said before she told Gwen to never bring it up again, to basically let it go.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before she and Courtney kissed.

"So... I have a proposal for what we can do while we're in Athens, Greece." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies... I'm listening." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How about we have diapey sex in the style of the Olympics, so basically we get to do the Diapey Sex Olympics!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooooh! Sounds like fun, but is it friendly?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Definitely friendly." Gwen answered Courtney before she continued to speak.

"No competitiveness, this is just a friendly yet super sexy olympics contest between the two of us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But is it fun?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course it is fun, we're gonna do two sexy events and another one of there is a tiebreaker... if we get there." Gwen answered Courtney who was already giddy at the idea of them making love to the theme of the Olympic games.

"Ooooh! Tell me!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Princess... we mutually masturbate in our diapeys until one of us cumsies first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds hawt." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It is... the second event is that we scissors until one of us climaxes after holding it in for the longest." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, this sounds really awesome... I want to know what the tie breaker event will be." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well... we hump each other hard until one of us climaxes hard.

"Ooooh! Sounds sexy and awesome! What does the winner get?" Courtney said to Gwen before asking as well.

"The winner of each event... gets to fuck the loser." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! I wuv it!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Why Thankies Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed as they yawned.

"Tired?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah... you?" Gwen answered before she asked Courtney.

"Totes yeah." Courtney answered before she and Gwen began to get ready for bed as the two changed into their sleep shirts while remaining in their diapers before they climbed into their bed and wore their pacifier necklaces as Courtney grabbed her sleeping mask.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Let's check some of the sites out." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Sounds like fun, and after we check out the sites we can just have a lazy rest of the day in our diapeys?" Courtney said before asking Gwen again.

"Sounds awesome." Gwen answered before they kissed for the last time tonight.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen put their pacifiers in their mouths before Courtney put on her sleep mask as Gwen turned off the lights and the two fell asleep in the hugging position to end the night.

**TALK ABOUT SEXY, ROMANTIC, MOVING, HEARTWARMING, AND MORE... THAT WAS SOMETHING!**

**THIS CHAPTER REVEALED MORE OF GWEN AND COURTNEY'S HISTORY LIKE AFTER THEY MADE AMENDS WHAT HAPPENED, AND MORE.**

**THEY ALSO MADE SOME REALLY PASSIONATE LOVE WHEN THEY WERE ROLEPLAYING AND AS THEMSELVES.**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS THEM IN ATHENS, GREECE!**

**DOING AN OLYMPIC STYLE DIAPER SEX COMPETITION!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Diapey Sex Olympics

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney at Athens, Greece having Diaper Sex in the theme of the Olympics, but it is going to be a friendly, sexy, but fun contest between the two women.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11: Diapey Sex Olympics**

It was Friday, August 5th, 2039 it was 26 days after Gwen and Courtney made love as the two were now at Hotel Grande Bretagne, as they were in the Deluxe Suite which had a Courtyard view as Gwen and Courtney were making out in their bedroom on their bed.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they were making out as they were excited about their olympic themed lovemaking.

"Mmm, I'm so glad we made it to Athens, Greece." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen while the two kept making out.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned deeply before they groped each other's diapered asses.

"Mmm!" They muffled as they stopped making out, but they were still blushing.

"Wanna get ready for the Diapey Sex Olympics?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's get ready for the diapey sex Olympics!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before the two began to get ready as they set their room up like a Greek Olympic stadium.

"This is looking pretty good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"So... let the Diapey Sex Olympics commence!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed again as it was time for the first event to start.

"Event number one... is mutual masturbation." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"The rules are very simple, the first person to climax will fuck the loser." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies then! But this is a friendly competition, right?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Absolutely." Gwen answered Courtney.

"But it will be intense, competitive, and absolutely fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Plus it'll be very sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before the two sat down on the floor, and began to pleasure each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned while they kissed to start it off.

"Ohhhhh so good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted while they were rubbing and fingering each other's diapered areas very softly and passionately.

"Oh, mmm! Oh yes! So good! Don't stop!" Gwen moaned and shouted telling her wife not to stop.

"I won't stop if you don't stop either!" Courtney said to Gwen in response.

"I'll never stop Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Perfect!" Courtney said before she and Gwen kept rubbing and fingering each other even harder while they tongue kissed passionately.

"MmmMmmMmmm!" The two moaned before they stopped tongue kissing but kept up the pleasuring.

"How wet are you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Very wet Princess! How wet are you?" Gwen answered right back before she asked Courtney.

"Super wet, Gwenny!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Perfect!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said before she and Gwen kept going harder and harder until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at her wife.

"Me too! I'm gonna cumsies first!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I don't think so, Princess!" Gwen said as she and Courtney kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHH!" They shouted and moaned as Courtney climaxed first, climaxing all over Gwen's fingers while Gwen climaxed as well all over Courtney's fingers just seconds after her wife did.

"I won!" Courtney happily shouted not only because she won but also because she was going to fuck Gwen.

"That was pretty hawt... come claim your prize." Gwen said before she gave Courtney a dark pink strap-on dildo, then she got down on all fours, shaking her diapered ass.

"Winner gets to fuck the loser! enjoy it, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney who placed the strap-on dildo over the diaper.

"Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said before she began to fuck Gwen hard.

"Ohhh! Oh yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted as even though she lost round 1, she felt like a winner because she was being pounded by her wife.

"Mmm! Take it all in, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said back before she went harder, fucking Gwen's diapered area hard while she groped and smacked Gwen's diapered ass also.

"Oh god! Ohhhh fuck! Mmm, Courtney!" Gwen shouted, and moaned in ecstasy.

"You like it when the winner fucks the loser do you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"YES! YES I DO PRINCESS!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's because even though I lost the round, I'm a winner... because I'm with you." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush a bit as she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sorry about that, but you really mean that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes, yes I do." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies, and thankies." Courtney said back before she was about to ask Gwen something.

"In fact, you wanna have a turn?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about after round 2... if I win." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said back.

"Good! now fuck me hawder!" Gwen said before Courtney kept fucking her harder.

Courtney then pulled Gwen close as they began tongue kissing each other while she went even harder.

"MmmMMm!" The two moaned during their hot tongue kiss as it was almost time.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted at her wife.

"Yes! Do it! Cumsies inside my diapey pussy!" Gwen said right back.

"With pleasure, Gwen." Courtney said while she kept fucking Gwen until the moment arrived.

"GWENNY!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted at Courtney as it was time.

"OHHHHH!" They both moaned while they climaxed hard, as Courtney pulled out of Gwen's diapered pussy.

"That... was... simply amazing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before she and Gwen kissed as they both felt the need to pee.

"I need to pee before round two." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said back before they both held each other's hands and started peeing in their diapers hard.

"Ahhhh...!" They sighed happily while they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Oh my gosh, our diapeys are so full." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You know it princess, so round two... we should scissors... but we scissors in our very very wet diapeys." Gwen said before she mentioned what they should do for the second round.

"Ooh! Yes, definitely!" Courtney agreed with Gwen's idea before she shared an idea of her own.

"This time, whoever hold their cumsies the longest wins... meaning whoever cumsies first will lose this time around." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney as they spread their legs as they started to scissors with each other in their very wet diapers.

"Ohh yeah! Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney shouted and moaned while they both scissored and rubbed each other's diapered areas together hard.

"Oh Courtney! Oh yes! So good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm! This is amazing and so hawt!" Courtney moaned before she shouted as they kept going as they were also enjoying the crinkling of their wet diapers.

"Ohhhhh my gosh! This is just amazing!" Gwen moaned and shouted with absolute glee.

"Totes! Don't stop, scissor me hawder!" Courtney spoke in agreement before she told Gwen to don't stop but to keep scissoring her even harder.

"Okies! Only if you do the same!" Gwen responded right back.

"Deal!" Courtney said while they keep going harder and harder.

"Ohhhhhhh! So fucking good!" They moaned and shouted while they kept going until it was almost time again.

"I'm gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too! Let's see who will hold it in the longest!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said while she and Courtney kept at it.

"Mmm! Oh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted out her wife's name.

"Ahh, oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted out her wife's name as well as they kept going hawder and hawder until... it was time.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed and moaned as she climaxed hard, she lost round two but she didn't give a damn, she was making love with her wife.

"I win! Ahhhhh!" Gwen shouted and moaned as she climaxed as well.

"Mmm, that was hawt!" The two moaned and said to each other before they kissed.

"I won, you know what that means." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I sure do..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But we should change first." Courtney mentioned a smart idea for both women to do.

"Okies then, that actually sounds like a good idea." Gwen said before she and Courtney got up, took off their wet diapers, and changed each other's diapers as they were now wearing fresh and clean Rearz Princess diapers.

"There, all clean." The two said to each other before they kiss before Gwen playfully pushed Courtney down onto the couch as she grabbed a midnight blue strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"Now it's my turn!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehe, yeah!" Courtney chuckled and said back.

"Take it all in like I did, Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen who started pounding her diapered area hard.

"Ohhhh! Oh yeah! This feels so amazing Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! I'm gonna fuck you real good, Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney before she kept going, fucking her area even harder while they started kissing again.

"Mmmmmmm!" The two moaned as they were enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmm! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other while Gwen kept going harder and harder while her hands groped both Courtney's diapered ass and chest.

"Mmmm! Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted out.

"Oh Courtney!" Gwen shouted while she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies so hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies so hawd in my diapey pussy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Courtney!" Gwen said before she went even more harder before it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned while Gwen climaxed super hard inside of Courtney as the two panted while Gwen pulled out.

"That was hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh definitely! It was hawt." Courtney said back at Gwen before they kissed once again.

"Mmmm...!" They softly moaned during the kiss.

"Would it be okay if we call it a draw Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen if they called it a draw so they would win the Olympics.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Gwen answered Courtney which made her very happy.

"Awesome." Courtney said back as they kissed again before Gwen got off the floor and got out their gold medals from Total Drama World Tour.

"Wow, our old medals from Total Drama World Tour." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah! Our Gold medals from World Tour are official gold medals that belong to the both of us as they are for the both of us for winning our diapey sex olympic events." Gwen said to Courtney before the two kissed again as they put them on around their necks.

"We are such sexy Gold Medal winners, am I right Courtney?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Definitely." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed again, then they put the medals away for safe keeping.

"Now... before we do the finale... I have two questions." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Fire away Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Number one... what do you want to do and number two... how do you feel about using these?" Gwen asked before she pulled out two gold pacifier necklaces that represent the medals that tey just earned and won in their events.

"Well to answer your second question, I say we should definitely use them... now for the first one, I say we do humpies." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before they place the golden pacifiers around their necks and get ready to hump each other.

"Gwen, after we're finished and everything, I want to get something off my chest if that is cool with you... it's been on my mind since London." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney before they hugged as they finally refocused on their lovemaking.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am!" Courtney answered back before they both started humping each other's diapered areas hard.

"OHHHHHH...!" The two moaned in such delight and happiness as they kept going, not stopping at all.

"Ohh yeah! This is so good!" Courtney shouted delightfully.

"Mmmm! Totes!" Gwen moaned and shouted in agreement before she and Courtney put their gold pacifiers in their mouths.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" They muffled and moaned while they kept going even harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" They muffled and moaned some more while they kept at it as it was almost time so they spat out their golden pacifiers.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" They shouted before they tongue kiss each other while they humped each other's areas harder and harder.

"GWENNY!" Courtney shouted.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted out also before it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned while they climaxed super hard in their diapers as well before they panted a little bit as they looked at each other with romantic eyes.

"Ohhh wow! So good!" They softly moaned and said before they passionately kissed each other.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their kiss until they stopped.

"That was so hawt and amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! That was just amazing!" Courtney said in agreement.

"Courtney, I really have to pee after all of that..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, kind of like a post game activity." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said before they held each other hands again and started peeing in their diapers once more.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They sighed in pure delight as they felt their diapers getting wetter and warmer while they keep peeing until their diapers were full again.

"Ahh, much better." They sighed and said as they kissed again.

"Want me to change your diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Only if I change yours afterwards Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"That's the plan like always." Gwen said back.

"What diapeys should we wear this time our Rearz Princesses like normal?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about our custom Cushies diapeys this time around." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes yes yes! That sounds perfect!" Courtney said back.

"Awesome!" Gwen said before Courtney got up while Gwen laid down on the bed.

"Who's getting her diapey changed?" Courtney asked Gwen in a playful and cute tone.

"Me! I am, hehehe..." Gwen answered Courtney before she giggled and blushed.

"That's right." Courtney said before she removed Gwen's wet diaper, she then powdered and wiped her area as she grabbed Gwen's customized ABU Cushies diaper with a pattern of cute little bats, the color of the diaper would be Midnight Blue while the sides would be white.

"Zoey did a beautiful job with that design." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"You did a great job changing my diapey just now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed as Courtney laid down and Gwen stood up.

"My sweet and sexy princess is next to be changed." Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush a bit.

"Hehehe, so true." Courtney chuckled and said to Gwen.

"I have the ABU Cushies diapey with the customized design of My Little Pony's Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship on the pattern." Gwen said to Courtney who was very excited.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before Gwen changed her diaper, powdered and wiped her area before placing on her custom Cushies diaper.

"There we go! All nice and clean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back as they kissed once more before they relaxed and laid on their bed as they began to converse.

"You know, the diapey sex we just had in the Olympic theme was so awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Princess... it looks like instead of heading back to Area 51, we'll be heading to Roswell, New Mexco." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Our motel that we were gonna stay at in Lincoln County, Nevada is overbooked... so early this morning I called the Fairfield Inn and Suites in Roswell, and I booked us a room... I'm sorry Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's okay Gwen, mistakes happen that's out of our control, at least you got us another cool alien type like destination." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... so we're heading to Roswell, New Mexico." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup... we are!" Courtney said back to Gwen.

"I was thinking how about we roleplay as Diapey Wangers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds awesome! We haven't done that since Paris." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sweet! and totes!" Gwen said before Courtney sighed a bit causing her to be a bit concerned.

"Courtney, what's wrong... are you sleepy?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"A little bit but I want to get something off my chest like we agreed on after we finished making love." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sorry about that Princess, go right ahead the floor is all yours." Gwen said to Courtney giving her a chance to speak.

"I knew we agreed not to bring it up but I couldn't help myself as I just remember what happened the last time we were in Area 51 not Roswell, New Mexico as I tried to intentionally throw a challenge just to get rid of you."

"I know Coutney..." Gwen said before she sighed also before she resumed speaking.

"But that is all in the past, all is forgiven... besides, looking back... I honestly deserved to be eliminated after betraying your trust and friendship Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But Gwen I was so angry... I was like one of those WWE wrestlers on TV." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know... but you had the right to be angry... I was disloyal towards our friendship." Gwen said before she hugged Courtney.

"But like I said... it's in the past, we're alright now..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're right, and we're stronger than ever before." Courtney said before she hugged Gwen back who then in response kissed Courtney on her head.

"You are perfect to me and I am so happy we are together, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed.

"So we check out tomorrow and head to Roswell, New Mexico... I'm looking forward to it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said before they kissed once more as they yawned.

"Man, I am so tired." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too... we should get ready for bed." Courtney said in agreement before she suggest that they get ready for bed.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she and Courtney get ready for bed as they brushed their teeth, changed from their regular shirts and changed into their sleep shirts.

"Roswell, New Mexico is going to be awesome!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Even though there are no such things as aliens." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So true." Gwen said before she and Courtney began to laugh a bit.

"Hahaha!" The two laughed before they laid down and held each other close under the covers.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Gwen said to Gwen.

"Sweet dreams, Gwenny." Courtney said before the two kissed as Gwen turned off the lights and the two fell asleep as they check out of their hotel in Greece tomorrow and head out to their next destination... Roswell, New Mexico.

**I KNOW! I KNOW! AREA 51 IS NOT IN ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO IT'S IN NEVADA... BUT I WANTED TO DO THINGS A BIT DIFFERENTLY BECAUSE IT'S MY STORY, MY CHOICE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY IN ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO ROLEPLAYING AS AN AB/DL VERSION OF POWER RANGERS KNOWN AS THE "DIAPEY WANGERS".**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	12. Diapey Wanger Post Battle Celebration

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney in Roswell, New Mexico where they will be roleplaying as Diapey Wangers... and more. **

**Just a quick warning: After the lovemaking is dine for the night, things do get a bit emotional and tough as Courtney explains herself some more which leads to a very long and emotional talk between just a warning before head of time... and sorry if thid mskes you upset but it has to be done, I'll explain in the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12: Diapey Wanger Post Battle Celebration**

It was Sunday, August 7th, 2039 it was 2 days after Gwen and Courtney made love as the two were now at the Fairfield Inn and Suites in Roswell, New Mexico as they were relaxing in their suite while resting in their bed as Gwen sighed softly.

"This is really nice, right Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes, Gwenny... this is really nice." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Again, I'm truly sorry that Lincoln County, Nevada was booked." Gwen apologized again to Courtney.

"Oh, no need to say sorry, Gwenny. Besides, it's still nice being here." Courtney said to Gwen reminding her that there was no need to apologize that it's still nice.

"I guess so..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwen I want you to hear me out now, in Nevada... we would be in a motel... where people could hear our romance and complain about it because it's too loud." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're right, besides this hotel is much better and much nicer than that crappy motel we were supposed to stay at." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Exactly." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"No problem, Gwenny." Courtney said before she kissed her cheek.

"So do you want to make love Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Definitely, Midnight Blue wanger, hehehehe..." Courtney answered Gwen as she called her wife by her diapey wanger color before the two start getting ready as they get out their helmets, their Diapey Wanger uniforms and put them on.

"It's a month and a half since we wore these." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! I'm surprise we're able to fit these!" Courtney said in agreement before she was surprised that they can still fit into them.

"I know, especially with your nice diapey ass, hehehe..." Gwen said before she giggled causing Courtney to clush.

"Gwenny." Courtney said back before the two kissed before they began roleplaying as they were celebrating another victory of the Diapey Wangers as they saved the world once again as they were in character.

"Light Brown Wanger, we and the other Diapey Wangers once again saved the world from evil!" Gwen said to Courtney as their Diapey Wanger counterparts.

"Yes we did, Midnight Blue Wanger! We will not stop until Evil is finished once again!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"But for now... we should celebrate." Gwen said to Courtney

"Yes, we should definitely celebrate our victory." Courtney said before she and Gwen started kissing each other.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned before the two took off their helmets revealing their respective beautiful hair to each other.

"You have such beautiful hair." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Thankies, Midnight Blue Wanger, but your hair is beautiful too." Courtney said back at Gwen causing her to lightly blush as well.

"Thankies as well." Gwen said back at Courtney before they both continued kissing each other as they rubbed their bodies softly before they soon fell onto their bed.

"Mmmmm...!" The two moaned as they were in a very deep makeout session before they took off their uniforms only revealing their respective bras and diapers.

"MmmmMMmm! Oh wow, you're so beautiful!" Gwen and Courtney moaned before they complimented each other and before long, the two groped each other's diapered asses to each other's delight

"Mmmmm! Ohhhh so good!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted before they started tongue kissing passionately like the French as they kept groping and squeezing their diapered asses very badly.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! Oh, I wuv you so very much!" They moaned and shouted and then Gwen took control by pinning Courtney on the bed as they didn't care about breaking character, they only cared about making love with and to each other.

"I'm very hungry Courtney... I'm hungry for your diapey pussy." Gwen said with a seductive tone in her voice causing Courtney who was now turned on even more to blush and giggle.

"Hehehe..." Courtney giggled while she blushed.

"How wet is your diapey pussy Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney causing her to blush even more.

"Hehehehe..." Courtney giggled again in a very horny fashion.

"Very wet." Courtney answered Gwen with a very sexy whisper that could make Jennifer Lopez turn green with envy as Gwen sexually smirked with delight.

"Hehehe, good!" Gwen giggled softly and said before she licked her lips in sexual hunger before she went down but not before she kissed Courtney as she started teasing her, by rubbing her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmmmm, I gotcha!" Gwen softly moaned before she spoke to Courtney who was turned on even more now.

"Ohhhhhh...! Oh my God!" Courtney moaned and shouted with joy while Gwen looked on with her smile as she was happy also.

"Yeah... you wuv it when I'm teasing you don't you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes! Yes I do Gwenny!" courtney answered Gwen as she broke character also but only because she was feeling very horny.

"Hehehehehe, well I am going to tease you as much as I can until you are ready." Gwen giggled and told Courtney.

"Ahhhh! So good but oh god, you're such a damn tease, Midnight Blue Wanger!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen as she was trying to remain in character as part of the roleplaying.

"But you wuv that about me, Light Brown Wanger..." Gwen said before she stuck her tongue out.

"Hehe... totes." Courtney chuckled and said in agreement before she and Gwen resumed their makeout session while Gwen started fingering Courtney's diapered pussy very hard and fast.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned as well.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as it was in perfect harmony as the two were enjoying it and before long... Gwen soon went a little harder.

"Ohhhhh! Gwenny, my sexy midnight blue diapey wearing wanger! Finger me even hawder! Finger me until I cumsies like a sexy bomb!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she broke character again before she called Gwen by her character before she begged Gwen to go harder until she climaxes very hard.

"Of course I can do that, my beautiful Light Brown Wanger." Gwen said before she started fingering Courtney's area even harder, almost fisting her super hard as it was almost time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! OH MY GOD!" Courtney screamed passionately while Gwen kept fingering her even harder and faster until it was indeed time.

"OHHHHHHH!" Courtney passionately screamed while she climaxed very hard all over her diaper and all over Gwen's hand and in speaking of Gwen she smirked at Courtney once more.

"Mmmm, very sweet." Gwen softly moaned and said before she sucked Courtney's cumsies off her hand, tasting it before she showed it to Courtney.

"Taste it, Light Brown Wanger... please?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she licked and sucked on Gwen's hand tasting her own milky.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney softly muffled while she swallowed it.

"It actually tastes yummy, but not yummy as yours Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, Thankies." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney before they kissed as Courtney pinned Gwen down onto the bed.

"Oh, hehehehehe..." Gwen shouted before she giggled some more while she was blushing as well.

"Now I got you pinned down and at this moment I am very hungry for your sweet diapey pussy..." Courtney said to Gwen who then blushed heavier than an anime school girl.

"How wet is your diapey pussy?" Courtney asked Gwen who then smiled and smirked back.

"Well Courtney, it is so wet even though it hasn't been touched yet." Gwen answered in a very sexy way that Courtney was immediately turned on and aroused by the response.

"Mmmm! I like that, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said before she lowered down, wanting to suck Gwen's diapered pussy wildly but she kissed her back and started teasing Gwen by rubbing her area hard just like her wife did earlier.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned out happily before Courtney stopped the kiss as she had a seductive look on her face and a very sexy smirk/smile as well.

"Yeah... you like that huh?" Courtney asked Gwen who was in the middle of getting some payback and loving it from her wife.

"Getting a taste of your own medicine from me? You like that I'm teasing you after you teased me?" Courtney asked Gwen who was blushing again very badly.

"Ohh! I adore it so fucking much Courtney!" Gwen moaned out and shouted out an answer.

"Good! Because there's plenty of more sexy stuff to come!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before they soon kissed again as Courtney rubbed and fingered her area harder but slow, as she was wanting to enjoy the moment with her wife.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They passionately moaned during their kiss as Gwen broke off the kiss to tell Courtney something.

"Ohhhh Courtney! Yes! Keep going!" Gwen moaned, shouted out her wife's name before requesting that she keep going.

"I will, Gwenny!" Courtney complied with Gwen's request as she went harder and faster before she decided to do an old trick that worked only once when they were in New York as she began to fist Gwen's diapered area as she went hard and faster before.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK! OHHH COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned and shouted in complete pleasure.

"Mmmmm...! Yeah, you like that Midnight Blue Wanger?" Courtney moaned and asked Gwen.

"Yes I love that! Light brown wanger, fist fuck my pussy even harder, do it! Mmmmm!" Gwen answered Courtney before she told her to go harder as she moaned once more.

"You got it Gwenny!" Courtney said before she went even harder as it was almost time.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh my god! I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen screamed, moaned, and told Courtney who kept going as she kept screaming, and moaning wildly while Courtney kept going harder and harder until it was now time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed and moaned while she climaxed hard all over Courtney's fist and all over her diaper like a volcano as she panted before Courtney pulled her fist out.

"Ahhhhh...!" Gwen sighed/moaned while Courtney then licked her fist which was covered with Gwen's cumsies as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm...! That was so delicious... just like when I did it to you in New York." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen who blushed again.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed again.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" The two moaned during their kiss as Gwen broke it off to whisper something to Courtney.

"Why don't we scissor each other like two wild and sexy Diapey Wangers but with a really big and very hard dildo in between." Gwen whispered to Courtney a very sexy idea which she loved.

"Ooooh! I would wuv that Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sweet!" Gwen said before she grabbed a big purple double head dildo which was 14 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"Ooooh! That looks very nice, and so big." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, Princess." Gwen said in agreement before they kissed.

"Before we continue, I want to ask if we should stop roleplaying?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, but are definitely still making love." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney before they put their costumes away in their luggage before they climbed back into bed.

"I haven't seen this double-headed dildo in a while." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, we used this during your 40th birthday... remember?" Gwen said to Courtney before she asked her.

"Hmmm..." Courtney answered back as she thought about it for a second before she remembered.

"Oh my God! I definitely remember my 40th birthday! That was a very awesome birthday..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before they hugged and kissed again.

"Let's scissors." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said before she and Courtney sat down, placed their ends of the dildo in their respective diapered pussied before they started scissoring each other hard while they fucked their areas very hard with the dildo.

"Ahhhh! Oh god, Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted with delight and ecstasy as the two were scissoring each other like crazy and they were loving it.

"Ohhh god, yeah! Mmmm, Courtney! Scissor me even harder, Ohhhh fuck!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and moaned some more before she told her wife to scissor her harder.

"AHHH, YES YES YES! So fucking amazing! Fuck me hawder, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she told Gwen the same thing as the two kept at it before they tongue kissed once again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their sexy and passionate tongue kiss, meanwhile they also scissored each other harder and harder until they stopped kissing and focused on the scisccoring.

"Ohhh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and screamed out her wife's name.

"Ohhh Gwen!" Courtney did the same thing while they kept scissoring until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said back while they both soon went harder and harder before it was then time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed hard all over the double-headed dildo, and all over their diapers as the two panted.

"Ohh my goodness, that was so amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney in delight.

"Totes... hehehehe." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen before she also giggled some as she continued to talk to her wife.

"That was so hawt and sexy." Courtney said to Gwen who enjoyed what just happened but they were not done yet.

"Totes, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before the two kissed.

"So Courtney... what should we do next?" Gwen asked Courtney who had a very sexual smirk as she knew what was next.

"The 69." Courtney answered Gwen who blushed lightly before she had a sexual smirk of her own.

"Hehehe, you finally want to taste my very super wet diapey pussy Courtney?" Gwen giggled before asking Courtney.

"Yes, so badly!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Don't you want to do the same Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"So... very much!" Gwen answered Courtney before she was laying down on her back, on the bed as Courtney then got on top of her.

"You ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I've been waiting for this since we've started." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good! Now let's do it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said before they began licking and sucking each other's diapered pussies softly.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled in absolute glee as Gwen licked and sucked down on Courtney's sweet little diapered pussy while Courtney did the same to Gwen's wet diapered pussy as well.

"Mmmm, so good! So sweet and yummy!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Mmmm, Thankies! Same with yours!" Courtney moaned and said back as she and Gwen were enjoying it so much.

"Mmmmm! So fucking awesome!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted happily before they going... they licked, sucked and even tongue fucked each other very badly while their hands started stretching each other's respective diapered areas open, leaking out more of their pre-cumsies like it was some sort of water fountain but instead of water... it was their cumsies, and they loved it.

"Mmmmmm!" They happily moaned and muffled in pure bliss while they both kept going even harder as it was almost time.

"Mmmmm, gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny!" Courtney said before she and Gwen started fingering each other super hard and fast.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They moaned like sexy angels up in Heaven as it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney muffled and moaned while they climaxed super hard all over their mouths, faces, and fingers getting every single bit of each other's milk.

"Mmmmmm! So good!" They muffled, moaned, and said to each other before they sat back up and snowballed each other passionately, sharing their cumsies with each other like always.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney moaned during their sexy and romantic snowball as they panted a bit.

"That was absolutely tasty... and it was worth the wait." They said to each other before they kissed again.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned during their kiss as Gwen stopped the kiss.

"Hey princess.. how about we both take turns fucking each other hawd?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ooooh! Sounds like fun to me." Courtney answered right back as she was excited.

"Yay...!" Gwen cheered a bit before she sighed a bit.

"Something the matter?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I want to go first, if that is okay?" Gwen told Courtney before asking her.

"Okies Gwenny... not a problem at all." Courtney said back before Gwen went to the drawer and grabbed a 10 inch long midnight blue strap-on dildo as she placed it on over her diaper.

"How does this look, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney who looked at it and was turned on.

"Oooooh! It looks so big, so long and so perfect..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"It sure does..." Gwen said back before she sexually smirked again.

"Do you want to suck on it Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwen, it'll be my honor to suck on your beautiful Midnight blue baba." Courtney answered Gwen as she kneeled down and started sucking Gwen's baba hard while she also fingered herself softly.

"MmmmMmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she loved sucking on Gwen's baba very much, as Gwen was enjoying getting her baba sucked by her wife like always.

"Ohhhh yeah! Mmmm, so good!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and moaned some more in pleasure before she started petting Courtney's beautiful brown hair.

"Mmmmm, you wuv that, Gwenny?" Courtney moaned as she asked Gwen if she loved it.

"So very much! Keep going Princess!" Gwen answered Courtney before telling her to keep going.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she complied to Gwen's request.

"MMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned before Gwen soon started taking control as she was fucking her wife's face and mouth hard.

"MMMMM!" Courtney moaned and muffled back in surprise as she always loved it when Gwen took control.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Mmmm, so good!" Gwen moaned and shouted in pure delight while she kept fucking Courtney's face until it was almost time.

"Ohhh! I think I'm gonna cumsies!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she kept going and going until she did something different, she stopped fucking Courtney's face and mouth to her confusion as she was panting.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen why she stopped.

"Because Courtney... I want to fuck your diapey pussy right now!" Gwen answered Courtney who after hearing her wife's answer was even more aroused again.

"Ohhh, okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she kneeled down and got on all fours, shaking her sexy diapered ass towards Gwen who smiled and blushed deeply.

"Are you ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"You know I am Princess." Gwen answerd Courtney who was ready to be pounded by her wife.

"Then fuck me! Fuck me very hawd Gwen!" Courtney answered Gwen who happily grabbed Courtney's waist before she started fucking her area super hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Gwen and Courtney moaned in absolute sexual delight and total bliss.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh fuck yes Gwenny!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who was enjoying every single thrust.

"Ohh I will!" Gwen said before she kept pounding and fucking Courtney's diapered area harder and harder while her hands groped and rubbed Courtney's very soft 36 DD-Cup breasts hard.

"Mmm, your breasts are so soft, Courtney!" Gwen softly moaned before she complimented Courtney on her chest and how soft it is causing her to blush.

"Thankies Gwenny!" Courtney shouted at Gwen who then smirked again before she smacked her wife's diapered ass hard.

"Ohh! Did you just spank my diapey ass?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hehehe, maybe I did, you naughty diapey girl." Gwen giggled before she answered Courtney who blushed once again.

"Well... do it again!" Courtney said back as she told Gwen to smack it again because she loved it.

"Maybe I will if you can answer this..." Gwen said back before she was about to ask a question.

"Have you been a very naughty diapey girl?" Gwen asked Courtney as she couldn't resist the temptation of answering.

"Yes I have been a very very naughty diapey girl!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Fuck me and spank me even hawder Gwenny! Please!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Will do!" Gwen said before she started pounding Courtney's diapered pussy even harder before that smirk she had earlier was back again.

"Do you love that Courtney... do you love it when I am fucking your diapey pussy hawd?" Gwen seductively asked Courtney causing Courtney to blush once more.

"Ohhh yes I do Gwenny! I love it when you are always fucking me in my diapey pussy! I enjoy every thrust that you've done to me!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good! You will love this even more!" Gwen said before she pulled her close to her as they both once again started making out passionately.

"MMMMMMM...! MMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they were enjoying themselves very much while Gwen kept fucking and groping Courtney super hard while she also rubbed Courtney's diapered area before it was almost time once again.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney who was excited for the climax to happen.

"Ohhh! Awesome! Now fuck me hawd until you fill me up with your wonderful cumsies like crazy! Please do it Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said while she also begged Gwen to keep going until she is filled with her wife's juice.

"Oh I will, Princess!" Gwen said as she went harder and harder and before long, it was time.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed and moaned while Gwen climaxed super hard inside of Courtney's diapered pussy, then Gwen softly pulled out before they panted for a good two minutes before Courtney decided to say something to her wife.

"My god! That was hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes and thankies Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed again before Gwen removed the strap-on dildo from her diaper.

"Now it's my turn, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who was looking forward to her wife's turn.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Gwen said back before Courtney got off the bed, went to the drawer and grabbed a strap-on dildo of her own as it was 12 inches long, 3 inches thick, and in the color of purple just like Courtney's princess dress from Total Drama Action as she placed it on over her diaper.

"Hey Gwen, take a look." Courtney said with a smirk to Gwen who took one look at the size of her strap-on in response and was very excited.

"Ooooh! It's so huge! It reminds me of your Princess dress from Total Drama Action as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! It looks perfect for a Royal Diapey Queen, huh Gwen?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Definitely as it looks so... beautiful and meaty, just perfect." Gwen answered her before she complimented how it looked also.

"Thankies... wanna suck on it?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen who was very eager.

"Yes I do!" Gwen answered Courtney before she happily wasted no time and started sucking her baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she loved sucking on her wife's baba just like Courtney did earlier and in speaking of Courtney she was loving getting her baba sucked by her wife as she ad a very sexy smile on her face.

"Ohhhh, that feels so good, so good on my hawd baba." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned some more while she petted and softly rubbed Gwen's medium long hair while she continued sucking her baba very hard.

"MMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned in delight as she was enjoying herself.

"This is so perfect." Courtney said with a smirk before she started face fucking Gwen's face and mouth hard like what Gwen did to Courtney earlier.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned in pure delight as she also loved having her face and mouth fucked by her wife.

"Ohhhh yeah! You wuv sucking my hawd baba, don't you...?" Courtney asked Gwen who stopped sucking but kept stroking to answer her question.

"It tastes so great..." Gwen answered Courtney before she resumed sucking her baba as she resumed fucking her face and mouth until it was almost time again.

"Ohhh god! Gonna cumsies!" Courtney moaned and shouted while she kept fucking Gwen's mouth until... she did something that she would never do, she stopped as well like her wife did also.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Gwen asked out of curiosity.

"Guess, Gwenny." Courtney said with absolute delight.

"Fuckys." Gwen said to Courtney guessing the reason why and it was right.

"Yeah! That's right!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I am going to enjoy this so much princess." Gwen said before she laid down, as she opened up her diapered pussy even more.

"Go ahead and fuck me in my diapey pussy with your big and hawd baba Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney who was very excited.

"I will Gwen!" Courtney said before she grabbed Gwen's waist before she started to pound her area super hard.

"Ohhhh!" They both moaned in pure delight.

"Oh yeah! That always feels wonderful!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ohh totes! Mmm, you're so good, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, and said in agreement before she told Gwen how good she was.

"Thankies Courtney!" Gwen said back to Courtney who continued going as Gwen was loving it.

"AHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen screamed and moaned passionately as Courtney was loving the sound of it so very much.

"Ohhhh! You sound so hawt and sexy when you scream Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen causing her to blush.

"Ohhhhhh! Thankies Courtney!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney before they started tongue kissing each other super hard once again.

"MMMMMMMM!" They moaned during their hot tongue kiss as their chests grinded against each other while Courtney fucked Gwen harder and harder and they were enjoying it to no end.

"Mmmmm! Ohh Princess! Fuck me even hawder! Fuck me until you cumsies so hawd inside me!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney, telling her to go harder until she climaxes inside of her area.

"Will do Gwenny!" Courtney said back before she started pounding Gwen even harder than ever while she kissed and licked Gwen's neck passionately like a sexy vampire almost.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and screamed out her wife's name.

"Mmmm! Ohhh Gwenny!" Courtney did the same thing as she kept fucking her area hard until it was time*

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"PERFECT! KEEP FUCKING ME HAWDER UNTIL YOU CUMSIES SUPER HAWD INSIDE OF ME!" Gwen shouted back at Courtney who did so until it was time.

"AHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed while Courtney climaxed super hard inside of Gwen's area.

"Ohhh, so good!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she pulled away as they panted for a good 30 seconds before it was Gwen's turn to speak.

"That was so... hawt and sexy Courtney." Gwen said to

"Totes." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed as it was time for the finale.

"Wanna do some hawt humpies for the finale?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Definitely!" Courtney answered before she removed her strap on before she and Gwen got ready... as Courtney was on top of Gwen but they didn't care who was on top, they just wanted to do it together.

"You ready Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I'm always ready!" Courtney answered Gwen before the two start humping and grinding their diapered areas softly at first.

"Mmmm! Ohhhh yeah! So good!" They moaned and shouted as the two women were in a deep state of ecstasy and romantic bliss.

"Ohhhh Courtney! Yes, hawder! Hump my diapey pussy even hawder!" Gwen moaned, shouted out her wife's name, and shouted some more before she told her to hump her harder.

"Ohhhh! I will if you do the same to me, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and told her that she will only if she'll do the same to her.

"Okies Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney before the girls went harder and harder.

"Ahhhh Gwenny! I wuv doing humpies with my number one woman!" Courtney moaned, and shouted at Gwen who heavily blushed for a second before she began to respond back.

"ME TOO! I WUV DOING HUMPIES WITH YOU! THE NUMBER ONE WOMAN IN MY LIFE!" Gwen shouted out back at Courtney who blushed also before they tongue kissed passionately as they went harder and harder before it was almost time for the big finish.

"MMMMM! Gonna cumsies!" They moaned and shouted while they kept at it until the moment was about to arrive.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted out her wife's name.

"GWEN!" Courtney shouted out her wife's name also and then... it started.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed while they super hard once again in their diapers and in their diapered areas before they collapsed on top of each other as they panted happily for a good three minutes before they sat up on the bed.

"Oh wow! That was just amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! Just amazing and hawt!" Courtney said back at Gwen as they kissed again before they felt the need to pee in their diapers.

"You have to pee?" Gwen asked Courtney who then nodded.

"Yes I do." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well, do you wanna pee hawd in your diapey with me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes please." Courtney answered Gwen before they held each other's hands, they closed their eyes, and started peeing hard in their diapers like it was a double waterfall of sorts.

"Ahhhhhh! Ohhhh so good..." Gwen and Courtney happily sighed and said to each other while they keep peeing until their diapers were very full.

"Ohhhh so good!" They sighed and said to each other before they softly sighed.

"That was... so good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said back before the two took off their wet diapers, they wiped and powdered each other before they put on a clean and fresh pair of their Rearz Princess diapers.

"That's better." The two said before they went into the living room and sat on the sofa as they sighed once more before the two began to talk about the lovemaking that they just finished doing.

"Courtney, I'm just gonna say that it would not have mattered a bit if we did it in Lincoln County, or here in Roswell... the lovemaking we just finished was really amazing... am I right?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Gwen, I just wanna say one thing to you, wife-to-wife if that is alright?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well, of course it's alright." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said back before she sighed again before she got all teared up a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Let it out Princess, I'm here for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she began to tell Gwen what was on her mind... which she didn't know was going to be a lot as it was concerning their history of the next destination, Australia.

"Gwen, I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for everything that happened when we were at Area 51... you didn't deserve that at all... I was acting on my emotions which were just bad and I was very petty." Courtney legitamitely and tearfully apologized to Gwen once again.

"Princess, like I said in Greece two days ago, that's all in the past." Gwen said to Courtney in response to her apology.

"I know that, I know that it's in the past but I tried to get you eliminated so badly all because of... what happened and it only got worse when we went to Australia!" Courtney said to Gwen in a heartfelt and emotional response.

"I remember that, we had to ride Emu's in the very hot outback for two whole days, then we bungee jumped to get sheep to shear them off, but the point is... it's in the past." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But... you were unfairly eliminated all because of your allergies which again was absolutely used in an unfair way!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know that, I said that while the camera kept filming me going down the drop of shame." Gwen said to Courtney who wiped up her tears.

"Huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Courtney, I'm about to reveal something that I have never ever mentioned to anyone, not you, not to Trent, not to the kids, not to anyone else in the world because what happened was so shocking... and heartbreaking." Gwen said to Courtney as they were in the living room and sitting on the sofa.

"Okies Gwenny... fire away." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It was after the elimination ceremony, I lost the tie-breaker challenge unfairly to you as we now clearly pointed out, but I was also angry as I threatened that the next time I saw you would result in you getting payback but thankfully that didn't happen at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah thank goodness." Courtney said to Gwen before she continued.

"I was on my parachute and everything but my allergies made me unable to speak properly for the camera to understand what I was talking about, then 10 seconds later, I landed in the middle of an Australian forest and I thought I was gonna be a-okay... but then I saw a Kangaroo, and I thought that they were beautiful creatures until one dropkicked me in the head giving me a hard concussion, knocking me out cold and putting me into a coma for up to 21 days, by the time I woke up I was back home in Toronto safe and sound... it was a huge turning point as that's when I stopped believing in karma, as I started looking at the bible for help and it has helped me ever since." Gwen said to Courtney who gasped in horror and shock before she started to cry and bawl out tears once more as she realized that she was indirectly almost responsible for her wife's brush with death 29 years ago.

"Gwen! I am so so so sorry that happened!" Courtney shouted and apologized while she hugged Gwen tightly while crying.

"What happened?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You getting hurt and almost dying because me, you suffering that Eucalyptus allergy which caused our tie-breaker, if we could go back to that moment... we would have talked about it like two women instead of fighting over what the hell happened and more instead of the hell that I caused." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, first off Courtney... it wasn't your fault that my face got all puffy it was the allergy itself, secondly, it's okay... I'm fine now... it is in the past where it should remain there." Gwen said trying to calm Courtney down but she was letting her emotions get the best of her again for the second destination in a row.

"I know that! But hearing that it was just a lot, I mean I am happy that you are okay and everything but besides if I wasn't so busy being too goddamn relentless in my very selfish pursuit of getting rid of you, when the challenge was over and we were leaving Australia, you, me, Heather, Cody, and Sierra voted we know that." Courtney shouted back before she expressed delight in Gwen being alright before she expressed her feelings of regret.

"Yeah, Team Amazon." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Anyway when I was voting, I pointed your passport out in front of the confessional camera showing who I was voting for as I stamped on your passport during my vote seven times before "Chef" pulled me out, but that was not enough as I stamped on it four more times making my stamp count to be eleven times, it looked and sounded like I was beating the crap out of you like when Triple H did to Stone Cold, all because Duncan cheated on me with you and I took it out on the wrong person who is now my wife, but after that even after though you lost and I won the tie-breaker... I couldn't leave you alone, I had a very arrogant smirk when you got your parachute, as I had to be a remorseless, crazy, psychotic animal like cunt of a bitch filled with paranoia and crazy ideas to get rid of you and Duncan like I was the Coyote in the Roadrunner cartoons." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies... but like I also said when we were in Greece, you absolutely had every right to be angry at me... I'm the one that should have told you what happened but I was scared and terrified about the consequences of the action and I was afraid of losing my bestie at the time." Gwen said to Courtney who wipes tears off her face before she continued speaking.

"Anyway I also listened to you scream while you were falling out the plane as I had a very sick, sadistic, and evil smile on my face then I was happy that you were gone... I was pumping my fist in the air like I won the lottery, I even celebrated by partying it up in the losers cabin which was so goddamn stupid, really it was stupid because it was also one of my biggest regrets in life as after that I flirted and kissed Alejandro in Sweden, either while we shared a cookie or after, I can't recall... plus, I also dated Scott during All-Stars in which we kissed on accident, then I cheated on him with Cameron by accident in a cave which caused that relationship which was built on lust not love to be destroyed, then the list I had came out, then I got puked on by sharks after my All-Stars elimination then I almost killed myself playing Russian Roulette, but you saved my life which I'm forever grateful for... anyways... I will always regret ever doing all of that for the rest of my life!" Courtney said to Gwen who had kept her cool and listened to her wife bare her soul once again as she heard enough before she sighed once again, she decided to handle it firmly at first.

"Courtney, listen to me because I am going to say this once!" Gwen shouted at Courtney with a strict but firm tone which made her stop crying as she grabbed some tissues and wiped her tears.

"Okies Gwen, I'm listening." Courtney said softly before Gwen began to speak.

"I have told you so many times in the past 26 years since we've made up, it's in the past... we got over it, everyone else did, and we have put it aside us, just like everyone else has, what happened in Australia and during Total Drama happened... we should be aware of what the future holds for us right now." Gwen said to Courtney who listened to every word that she said as she smiled.

"You know something, you are absolutely right Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before she began to speak back.

"Ever since 2013 when we reconciled and initally became friends again, the period before that during World Tour after Greece has always been one of the worst times of my life for a lot of reasons, but like what you said everyone has moved on with their lives, we have, Duncan has, Heather has, Cody and Sierra have, and many others have moved on also... plus we are married now with four incredible children who we love and cherish, plus you know something else?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"What's that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Whenever this happened on MLP, or something like this... a friendship problem, anything... Twilight Sparkle was always there to help, I wish she was here right now though to remind me of that." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I know Princess." Gwen said before she kissed her head.

"Anyway that was really rude of me to interrupt you like that and I'm sorry, you can resume speaking." Courtney said before she apologized again to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she cleared her throat and resumed speaking.

"Courtney, I have forgiven you for what happened back then, you have forgiven me for what happened, we forgave him for what happened, heck we even forgave Chris McLean and the producers for the stupid tie-breaker." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah we did do a lot of forgiving." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But my question to you is... are you willing to forgive yourself like not only what God asks but like what you asked me to do when we were in London a few weeks ago?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Well..." Courtney said before she thought about it for a second.

"Yes Gwen, I am absolutely willing to forgive myself and finally put this thing to bed forever." Courtney answered Gwen before the two hugged each other tightly as they quietly cried for a few seconds before they wiped off the tears with some tissues.

"That is good Courtney, very good but that also means no more bringing all of those bad memories up just like what you told me in London, besides these were only really small memories from our past as they are not even real problems anymore." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know that, but I do have one request before we get ready for bed." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure Courtney." Gwen said back.

"Gwen, when we get to Australia will you do anything to me when we make love?" Courtney asked Gwen who sighed again.

"Courtney..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Please... Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen before she did the puppy dog frown face.

"Hmmm... you know what... if this will help you then okies, I'll do anything to you, and besides I can't resist that adorable puppy dog face from you." Gwen answered Courtney who smiled.

"Yay! Thankies so much Gwen." Courtney cheered before she thanked Gwen.

"But if we're going to be doing this, we need to set some ground rules." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alright, that's fair." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Should we set them down now?" Courtney asked.

"Yes we should." Gwen answered Courtney.

"No licking of the ass, no dangerous at all, no chains because that promotes strangulation, no violent acts at all, and no use of violent equipment... that's it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You really want me to do anything?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I just want to know that's all." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then, Princess... I can spank your diapey ass as hawd as I want too, tongue kissing is wonderful as well as me groping your sexy diapey ass and your diapey pussy." Gwen said while Courtney was bulshing away.

"Anyway, I can also suck and grope your breasts all I want to and I can fuck you as hawd as I want to with a strap-on dildo." Gwen said as Courtney blushed while she was listening.

"Okies then Gwen, that sounds awesome and hawt." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged again.

"Once we get to Australia, I will be your personal diapey sex bitch." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed as well.

"Okies then, only if this will help you, okay?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Okies, well that and talking about it with you helped me out alot.. thankies for talking with me about this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well good, now when we go to the land down under... you are going to be my very personal diapey sex bitch." Gwen said to Courtney officially confirming what'll happen when they go to Australia.

"Yay! Thankies... and Gwenny... it will help me, I'm serious." Courtney cheered, thanked her wife and told her that it'll help her.

"Okies then, Princess." Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged aggain until they yawned.

"We can discuss the rest later." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good to me." Gwen said to Courtney as the two went to their bedroom and climbed into bed.

"So... are you good?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, I am absolutely good... I needed to get it out of my system, and two great things came out of it, one I forgave myself and two... I'm your personal diapey sex bitch." Courtney answered Courtney answered Gwen.

"That is awesome Princess." Gwen said before the two kissed and yawned again as they climbed out of their bed as to get their pacifier necklaces while Courtney got her sleep mask but hadn't put it on yet.

"Courtney, I want to say something to you before we fall asleep." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure, go ahead." Courtney said back as Gwen sighed a bit.

"I'm so sorry that I shouted at you, I hate shouting and using my loud voice, I just wanted you to calm down and just listen to me, I should have asked like I always do instead of shouting." Gwen apologized to Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for going overboard, I just had a lot on my mind that I wanted to say, I'm really happy though that I got it out in Greece and here." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"So, are you sure that you're good now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I am sure, besides... I don't need to criticize myself so much, I know that I have a family who loves me and that I have great friends, and I have the greatest wife anyone could ever ask for." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome, and we will only shout when we watch Sports, Movies, and TV shows." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds great... and from now on after we have sex we just talk about how awesome the sex we have is, and how fun our next destination is going to be." Courtney said back at Gwen.

"That's a wonderful idea, besides Australia is going to be so incredible." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back before they kissed again as they yawned once more.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said before she and Gwen put on their pacifiers while she put on her sleep mask, then Gwen turned off the lights as they fell asleep in a hugging position to end the night.

**OKAY, THE SEX WAS VERY HOT AND FUN, SO WAS THE ROLEPLAY!**

**THE POST-SEX CONVERSATION WAS EMOTIONAL, HEART-WRENCHING, SHOCKING, AND AMAZING!**

**I DO APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE HATED THE POST-SEX CONVERSATION... I CAN EXPLAIN WHY I WROTE IT IN BUT I'M GOING TO BE BRIEF ABOUT WHY I WROTE POST-SEX TALKS THAT GOT EMOTIONAL WITH THE LOCATIONS THAT THEY WERE IN LIKE LONDON, ATHENS, ROSWELL WHICH IS NOWHERE NEAR AREA 51 AS I ALREADY KNOW.**

**IT'S BECAUSE... GWEN AND COURTNEY NEEDED TO TALK ABOUT SOME THINGS THAT WERE ON EACH OTHER'S MINDS BUT HAVEN'T REALLY TALKED ABOUT IN A WHILE AS THE TWO WANTED TO FINALLY FORGIVE THEMSELVES FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN LONDON WHEN GWEN KISSED DUNCAN DURING TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR, THEN THE AFTERMATH OF WHAT HAPPENED WHICH OCCURED OVER THREE EPISODES IN ATHENS, GREECE... AREA 51, AND FINALLY THE DESTINATION IN WHICH GWEN WAS ELIMINATED IN AFTER TEAM AMAZON LOST A CHALLENGE WHICH IS AUSTRALIA!**

**THEY WANTED AND NEEDED TO FINALLY HAVE CLOSURE ON THAT PART OF THEIR LIVES FOREVER BEFORE THEY GO TO SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA WHERE THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE LOVE NEXT AND THEY NOW GOT THE CLOSURE THAT THEY REALLY NEEDED!**

**SOUNDS SILLY I KNOW! BUT NO ONE REALLY GAVE THIS ANY THOUGHT BEFORE, ANYWAY... LIKE I SAID READERS... GWEN AND COURTNEY ARE GOING TO SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS **** COURTNEY IS GOING TO BECOME GWEN'S PERSONAL DIAPER SEX BITCH!**

**I PROMISE THIS... NEXT CHAPTER IT'LL ALL BE ABOUT THE ROMANCE AND FUN OF THE LOVEMAKING, THERE WILL BE NO EMOTIONAL POST SEX TALKS WITH A BUNCH CRYING IN IT!**

**THAT IS A PROMISE!**

**NOW... STAY AT HOME! STAY SAFE! PRACTICE SOCIAL DISTANCING AND REMEMBER TO WASH YOUR HANDS!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	13. Diapey Australian Kiss

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney in Sydney, Australia as Courtney requested that she be Gwen's personal diaper sex bitch which Gwen has agreed to do. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13: Australian Diapey Kiss **

It was five days since the last time they made love as now they are now in Sydney, Australia as they were at the Park Hyatt hotel as they were in the Cove Suite as the two looked outside in one of the private balconies as they were wearing their shirts and diapers while admiring the view as they saw the Sydney Harbor Bridge and the Sydney Opera House as it was a beautiful evening.

"This is truly a beautiful night Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It sure is Courtney." Gwen said in agreement before the two kissed.

"So... are you excited for what we have plan tonight, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh yes I am, Princess! What about you?" Gwen answered before she asked Courtney as well.

"Same here, hehehe." Courtney said before she giggled.

"Listen, I know that I am making you my personal diaper sex Princess, but this is for fun." Gwen said before she reminded Courtney that it was for fun.

"Oh of course this is for fun!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before they kissed once again.

"Mmmm..." They moaned softly during their kiss.

"But I promise that I'll be gentle with you and I won't be harsh at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, besides I'm all good what happened during World Tour, it is behind me forever... so let's just make love." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then, great! But also, afterwards, during our trip, I'll let you have a turn on having full control." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun, hehehe... are you sure?" Courtney said before she giggled, then she asked Gwen.

"Of course I am." Gwen answered Courtney before they kissed again.

"Well... awesome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah! So... you want to get ready?" Gwen said before she asked.

"Yes I do!" Courtney answered Gwen before they started getting ready for their fun as they change out of their shirts as they're wearing lingerie, diapers, stockings, and heels.

"Wow! You look so hawt and sexy!" They said to each other causing each other to blush.

"Hehe... thankies." They giggled and said to eah other before they both kissed each other softly.

"Mmmmm..." They moaned softly during their kiss before Gwen pushed Courtney onto their bed while grabbing her "Diapey Queen" crown and placing it on her head causing Courtney to wolf whistle.

"Wow, you are very hawt and sexy for a queen." Courtney said to Gwen who blushed again.

"Hehe, why thankies my sexy diapey Princess!" Gwen said before she hovered over Courtney while smirking at her.

"It's time for this diapey Queen to have some hawt fun with her sexy and cute diapey Princess." Gwen said to Courtney who was absolutely giddy as she nearly squealed with excitement.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered while she also clapped a little bit as Gwen still had that smirk on her face.

"Yay... indeed." Gwen said before she and Courtney resumed their sweet kissing before Gwen started kissing Courtney harder as they started making out with each other passionately.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned as they were in an intense and passionate makeout session.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned while they continued making out before Gwen increased the heat as she started tongue kissing Courtney while her hands started groping both her breasts and diapered ass.

"Mmm! Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted causing Gwen to stop kissing to respond back.

"You like that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Ohhh yes! It's so good!" Courtney moaned out an answer and it was one that Gwen loved to hear very much.

"Perfect!" Gwen said before she kept going while she and Courtney continued tongue kissing each other passionately.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned while they keep at it until Gwen decided to pleasure Courtney as she pulled away from their kiss and soon grabbed Courtney's bra and removed it, revealing her 36-DD cupped breasts.

"My goodness... they're beautiful! Especially from a sexy princess!" Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush badly.

"Hehehe, thankies your highness." Courtney giggled and said while Gwen licked her lips before she launched her mouth onto Courtney right breast and started sucking it while she gropes the left one.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh yes! That feels so glorious!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm! Your breasts taste so damn sweet and tasty!" Gwen muffled before she complimented her wife's breasts as she sucked and licked them even more while her hands continued groping and rubbing her breasts as well.

"Ohhh Queen Gwenny! Mmm, so good!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said before she did something very sexy as she bit on the nipples causing Courtney to scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney screamed and moaned.

"Mmmm! You like that?" Gwen muffled and asked Courtney who nodded.

"Hehehe, good." Gwen giggled and said before she sucked and bit Courtney nipples even more.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh! Ohh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Gwen kept at it until she stopped*

"Mmmm, that was nice." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Yeah... and so hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah... now get up and kneel down on all fours." Gwen said seductively but also in a strict and sexy tone.

"Yes my Queen." Courtney said before she kneeled down on all fours and showed off her diapered ass to Gwen who was still aroused.

"Mmmm! Look at that sweet, sexy, thick and perfect diapey ass!" Gwen sofly moaned and said about her wife's diapered butt which made Courtney blush.

"Hehehe, thankies..." Courtney said to Gwen who groped and rubbed Courtney's diapered ass.

"Ohhhhh...!" Courtney moaned sweetly in pleasure and glee until Gwen decided to spank her diapered ass which she did with a hard smack from her hand.

"Oh!" Courtney shouted in surprise.

"There's more of that princess." Gwen said to Courtney which made her blush again as she was smiling while Gwen smirked before she spanked her wife's diapered ass, and with every smack... Courtney was loving it.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Queen Gwenny!" Courtney shouted out.

"Mmm! Yeah! You deserve this spanking my sexy diapey Princess!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Oh! Yes! Yes I do Queen Gwenny!" Courtney shouted and said to Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she spanked Courtney's diapered ass again and again.

"Ohhh, mmm!" Courtney moaned with every hard spank that came by as it turned her on more and more.

"Who's been such a naughty but sexy diapey Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Me! I've been such a naughty and sexy diapey Princess your highness!" Courtney answered Gwen which made her very happy.

"That's right!" Gwen said before she kept spanking Courtney even more until she stopped, seeing Courtney diapered ass which looked red as a lobster.

"Ohhhh! My diapey ass is so red!" Courtney moaned in complete sexual ecstasy.

"Good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Now lay down, right now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before she laid down on her back, then Gwen kneeled down and admired Courtney diapered area.

"Mmmm...! I see someone is very wet already." Gwen moaned softly before she said to Courtney who was already blushing again.

"Yes." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"Tell your Queen how wet your diapey pussy is... tell me." Gwen seductively said to Courtney which turned her on even more.

"I am so very wet, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! Because this is what I am going to do!" Gwen said before she started sucking Courtney's area hard.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled.

"OHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed out in delight.

"Mmmm! So sweet and so yummy! Mmmm!" Gwen muffled, said and muffled while she kept going while Courtney kept moaning and screaming passionately and sweetly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed while she was enjoying her wife's pleasure.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled while she kept going before she started fingering Courtney's area hard.

"Oh my gosh! Mmm! Oh Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said, softly moaned, and shouted some more.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled again before she stopped licking to respond back.

"Princess Courtney... tell me your sexiest and dirtiest thoughts." Gwen said seductively to Courtney who smiled and blushed.

"Okies!" Courtney said back to Gwen before she shared her sexiest and dirtiest thoughts.

"I wuv having hawt and sexy diapey sex with my beautiful and hawt diapey queen of a wife... I wuv how we scissor, how we make out and how suck each other's diapered pussies so very much!" Courtney said to Gwen making her smile and blush heavily.

"That's perfect Courtney, and I am exactly the same way... I wuv having hawt and sexy diaper sex with my beautiful and hawt diapey wife of a princess, I love how we scissor, make out, kiss, fuck each other, and more in our diapers so very much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That's awesome, my Diapey Queen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said before she started fingering and licking Courtney's diapered area even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney was loving it so much that she began to coo while in that blissful state.

"Ohhh! Goo goo ga ga gi! Keep going my beloved Diapey Queen! Finger and suck my diapey pussy even more!" Courtney moaned and cooed before she begged.

"Beg for me again... and I will do so, my sexy diapey princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Please your majesty! Please keep going! Keep fingering and licking my diapey pussy until I cumsies!" Courtney begged again.

"Mmmm! That's more like it Princess Courtney!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder, fingering and sucking Courtney's area extremely hard as Courtney screamed passionately.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES! YES! YES!" Courtney moaned and shouted as it was near time.

"Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted as Gwen stopped sucking to respond.

"Mmmm! Good...! cumsies for your sexy Diapey Queen, my diapey princess." Gwen moaned softly before she told Courtney to climax before she kept fingering as it was finally time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned and screamed as she climaxed hard all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh! Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and screamed, then Gwen swallowed all of her cumsies.

"Mmm! So good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're very welcome, Princess." Gwen said back before they kissed as she soon sat on top of Courtney's face.

"Now Princess... you get to lick the Queen's diapey pussy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"Yeah... now get to it my sexy princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes your highness." Courtney said before she began to lick her wife's diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh! Yeah! Mmm, so good!" Gwen moaned, screamed, and shouted.

"Thankies Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said back before she continued on, sucking and licking Gwen's diapered pussy while Gwen soon started rubbing Courtney hair softly.

"Mmmmm..." Courtney muffled as she was licking her wife's diapered area like it was an ice cream cone while Gwen was loving the pleasure she was getting.

"Ohhhhh...! This queen is loving it so much!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney who stopped licking to respond.

"Mmmm! Good!" Courtney muffled and said before she started going even hawder, sucking and licking Gwen's diapered pussy while she soon started groping and rubbing her own breasts before removing her bra revealing her chest.

"Ohhh so good! Keep going, Princess! Keep sucking my diapey pussy!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and told Courtney to keep going.

"Okies!" Courtney said back before she kept licking

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Courtney muffled while she was enjoying it while Gwen was doing the same... enjoying it.

"Ahhhh! So fucking good!" Gwen moaned and shouted in joy before she started cooing pleasingly.

"Ahhhh...! Goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Gwen moaned and cooed.

"Princess Courtney, keep sucking my diapey pussy even hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, Queen Gwen!" Courtney said while she did so as Gwen was enjoying the pleasure.

"Ohhhhh! Yes yes yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted with delight.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled while she went harder and harder before it was almost time.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney who stopped to respond.

"Good!" Courtney said before she went even harder before she soon climax hard all over Courtney's face.

"AHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed and moaned during the climax as Courtney swallowed it.

"Mmmm! Yummy cumsies! Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she got off of her face as they kissed again.

"I'll be right back Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, my Queen." Courtney said before Gwen went into another room while Courtney sat up on their bed.

"I wonder what she's getting." Courtney said to herself while Gwen found a strap-on dildo that was 12 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"That... is... perfect!" Gwen said before she placed it on over her diaper.

"My diapey queen... are you coming back?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am... and you better be ready for a surprise." Gwen answered Courtney who started to slowly rub her diapered area.

"Oooh! I wuv surprises." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, I know you do, my sexy diapey wearing princess." Gwen said before she returned, wearing a 12 inches long, 3 inches wide strap on dildo as Courtney gasped, blushed and stopped rubbing herself.

"Well... what do you think of the surprise from your Queen?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"My god! My Queen... your baba is so... BIG!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hehehehe, yes it is, my sexy princess... and it is all yours..." Gwen chuckled before she told Courtney that it was hers.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"But now kneel down and suck your queen's baba right this second." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes, my Queen." Courtney said with absolute compliance, and giddiness before she began to suck on Gwen's baba.

"Mmmmmm..." Courtney muffled and moaned while Gwen had that sexy smile and smirk on her face as she was loving it like always.

"That's it... that's a good little sexy diapey wearing princess, suck your sexy diapey queen's hawd baba." Gwen said in a sexy and seductive tone while she still had that smirk on her face.

"Mmm! Yes, Queen Gwenny." Courtney muffled and said before she resumed sucking her baba.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Mmmm! Oh so good." Gwen moaned and said before she began rubbing and petting Courtney's brown hair softly while she watched her suck her hard baba gracefully as she was loving it so much before she started to coo while she also began to happily fuck her wife's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she knew what was happening but liked it.

"Ohhhn goo goo ga ga gii! Suck my hawd baba even more, Princess Courtney! Suck all of your Queen's hawd baba until I am truly pleased!" Gwen moaned, cooed, and shouted while Courtney deepthroated and deepdrooled it like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while Gwen was loving it like always.

"Ohhh yes yes yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she started fucking Courtney's face super hard, pounding her hot mouth with all of her hard baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney muffled and moaneed as she began fingering herself hard as it was almost time.

"Ohh god! Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen moaned and shouted while she kept going until it was almost time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen moaned and screamed while she climaxed hard inside of Courtney's mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she also climaxed while swallowing her Gwen's cumsies as she felt like she was in heaven.

"My god! That was amazing! So good too!" Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Hehehe... good! My sexy and cute diapey princess..." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney as the two kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmm..." They moaned during their kiss before Gwen pushed Courtney down on all fours while grinding her baba against her diapered ass.

"Mmm, I want to fuck your tight diapey ass, Princess." Gwen softly moaned before she told Courtney.

"Go right ahead your highness." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good, hehehehehe." Gwen said before she chuckled as she started pounding Courtney's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned in delight as they were enjoying it.

"Mmmm! Ohhh, your diapey ass feels so good!" Gwen moaned and shouted before ssoon spanked Courtney ass hard, making her moan passionately before she started fingering herself hard.

"Oh yes! Mmm! Oh Queen Gwenny! Fuck my diapey ass even hawder, please!" Courtney shouted and begged Gwen to fuck her harder.

"Of course, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before she started fucking Courtney's diapered ass even harder while she gropes her diapered ass dearly.

"Ohhhh yes! My Queen, keep going! Fuck my tight diapey ass even more! I deserve this so very much!" Courtney moaned, screamed, and shouted at Gwen.

"Yes you do, my sexy and naughty diapey Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney who blushed again while she was receiving the pounding.

"Hehehehe!" Courtney giggled while she was blushing and getting pounded but she didn't have a care in the world.

"You're so cute and sexy, Princess Courtney! Are you enjoying this so much?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Yes I am!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder, pounding Courtney's diapered ass even harder while she gropes her chest as Courtney rubbed and fingered her diapered area even harder until it was almost time.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna cumsies again!" Gwen shouted.

"Good! I'm gonna cumsies again too!" Courtney shouted back in response.

Gwen soon went harder and harder with her pounding did Courtney with her rubbing until the moment arrived.

"OH PRINCESS COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted.

"OH QUEEN GWEN!" Courtney shouted also as she and Gwen both began to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed hard.

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Gwen moaned and screamed with complete ecstasy.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my god!" Courtney did the same as the two both panted exhaustedly before Gwen pulled out, and took off her strap-on dildo while Courtney collapsed onto her and Gwen's hotel bed as Gwen collapsed in exhaustion before they panted for a good minute before they could talk.

"What did you think of that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"That was... just amazing!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah...! It showed that you truly are still one half of the Diapey Queens, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well, of course I am Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed as they got on top of each other softly grinding their diapered areas in a soft kiss.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned during their kiss as they stopped the kiss until they felt the need to use thir diapers.

"I need to pee, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

Then Gwen got off of Courtney, then they held hands as they began to pee hard in their diapers like the Wallaman Falls as they sported very blissful smiles on their faces.

"Ohhhh...!" They sighed and moaned while they kept peeing and peeing.

"Ahhhhh... so very good." They sighed and said while smiling at each other blissfully before they soon finished as their diapers were full.

"My god, our diapers were so full." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed and chuckled a bit.

"So, do you want to change and talk about Sweden before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen as the two begin to change each other's diapers.

"Any requests?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Rearz Princess please." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies, hehehehe." Gwen said before she chuckled as she changed Courtney out of her wet diaper and cleaned her area before she powdered it and placed the fresh and clean diaper on her.

"There you go Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwen." Courtney said back before they switch places.

"Any requests before I begin?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm..." Gwen said before she thought about it for a second.

"Rearz Rebel please." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies then." Courtney said before she began to change Gwen out of her wet diaper before she cleaned her area and powdered it before she placed it on.

"There we go... all clean." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed as they put their bras and shirts back on then they talk about their next destination... Gothenburg, Sweden.

"So... we're going to Gothenburg, Sweden next." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, the last time I went all I remember were four things." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What were they?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Number one, it was so cold... number two... Cody built a wooden replica of your head, number three my disco jumpsuit being orange, and lastly the prize was Swedish massages, I didn't get one, I heard they're world famous." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney who nodded.

"Well... how about we both get Swedish massages while we're there... my treat." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yup." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Another thing... we should wear the Abena Abri-Form Premium diapers because I feel like they are very European." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh! That sounds perfect!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'm already excited for it, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, same here, Princess." Gwen said back to Courtney as they kissed again before they start to get ready for bed.

"So Courtney... are you good?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I am good Gwen." Courtney answered Gwen.

"That is great to hear." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I just want to say that from now on for the rest of this love world tour, you and I will only focus on having fun, enjoying the world, and the best thing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What's that Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You're gonna make me say it Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we say it at the same time." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Deal." Gwen said right back.

"1...!" Gwen counted before Courtney was next.

"2...!" Courtney counted before it was their turn to count.

"3...!" Courtney and Gwen counted before they admit the best thing about the love world tour to each other even though they've known the answer.

"Having sweet, hawt, kinky, naughty, fun, and romantic diapey sex with the greatest woman I have ever known in my whole life... you." Gwen and Courtney said to each other before they softly gasped, blushed, and teared up a bit before they hugged and kiss while smiling.

"I love you so much Courtney Isabella Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too, Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney said back at Gwen before they kissed again they wiped off their tears and resumed getting ready for bed, they changed into the sleep shirts, they grabbed their pacifiers while Courtney got her sleep mask as they climbed into bed and got under their covers.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So did I." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said before they kiss one more time as they put on their pacifiers while Courtney put on her sleep mask as Gwen turned the lights off as they fell asleep in a cuddling position.

**WHAT A WAY TO FINALLY...! FINALLY PUT THE LOVE TRIANGLE TO REST!**

**NEXT DESTINATION IS GOTHENBURG, SWEDEN!**

**NOW... STAY AT HOME! STAY SAFE! PRACTICE SOCIAL DISTANCING AND REMEMBER TO WASH YOUR FREAKING HANDS!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	14. Swedish Diapey Love

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney in Gothenburg, Sweden after a Swedish Massage as they make love. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14: Swedish Diapey Love **

It was a week after they made love in Australia as they were in Gothenburg, Sweden as they returning to the Deluxe Suite at the Upper House Hotel from a massage parlor as Gwen treated herself and Courtney to Swedish massages.

"Wow... that Swedish massage was just incredible!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, it was even better paying for it ourselves... though winning it during world tour would have been nice." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Maybe for you guys, hehehe." Gwen said back before she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah... but it would not have been the same without you." Courtney said before they kissed as they soon got into their suite and laid down on their bed.

"Ahhhh...!" They sighed in relaxation.

"Did you enjoy the massage?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely! Did you enjoy it?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen.

"So very much! I feel so relaxed now." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes, me too." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Wanna remove our pants and relax in our diapers?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen, and then like clockwork, Courtney and Gwen unzipped their jeans revealing their Abena Abri-Form Premium diapers.

"Ahhh! Much better." They sighed and said to each other before they relaxed and cuddled for a few minutes before Gwen smirked and got a bit close to Courtney kissing her cheek.

"Hehehehe..." Courtney giggled while she bluhshed.

"Gwenny, stop that, that tickles." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she stopped kissing her cheek and instead began kissing Courtney's neck, making her giggle even more.

"Hahahaha, Gwenny." Courtney laughed and said back calling Gwen by her nickname.

"Mmm, your neck is so soft, Princess." Gwen softly moaned before she complimented Courtney's neck.

"Well thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"In speaking of soft... this diaper is pretty soft." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehe, totes." Courtney softly chuckled and said in agreement.

"You know... we are in Sweden. And we are wearing our Abena Abri-Form Premium diapers, how about we have hawt diaper sex." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I would love that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"I even have an idea for it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What is it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we wear onesies of the jumpsuit that I wore during world tour." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well, that sounds good, I've never worn a jumpsuit before." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know, so... I bought one for you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney who only nodded before she pulled it out in Midnight Blue.

"Ta-da!" Courtney said to Gwen in a sing-tong tone.

"Oh my god! It looks amazing, Thankies so much, Princess!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"My pleasure, Gwenny... try it on." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she took off her clothes and put it on.

"So... how do I look?" Gwen asked Courtney who smiled and was turned on.

"Gwenny... you are looking good." Courtney answered Gwen.

"You mean it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I mean it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before they hugged and kissed.

"I should get ready too." Courtney said to Gwen before she puts on her orange onesie on over her bra and diaper.

"Okies... how do I look?" Courtney said and asked.

"Mmm! Very hawt and sexy!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney who giggled and blushed.

"Thankies Gwen." Courtney said before she and Gwen looked at the mirror, looked at their bodies and admired how they look.

"Man, even in our 40's, we are still in very good shape." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Definitely." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Besides, this is going to be just fun and romantic Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Definitely, no punishments, all past events are forgiven." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, and no more crying... don't get me wrong, crying is good sometimes but the point is, we are past it finally." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Exactly." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good! So... are you ready, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen before they kissed to start it off as the kiss sparked even more passion, and it was even more hotter than it's ever been, meaning not only that it was a resurgence after briefly getting emotional on the last few destinations.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned passionately during their kiss as they stopped the kiss, they softly panted for a bit as the fireworks were still there.

"Wow!" They said to each other.

"The fireworks are definitely still there Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Definitely, Gwenny! Let's kiss like we were our old Diapey Queen selves." Courtney said in agreement before she told Gwen to keep kissing like they were young.

"Courtney, we still are the diapey queens." Gwen reminded Courtney who lightly blushed in embarrassement.

"Right... sorry, I think the kiss made me feel like I was back in my 20s when we were first married." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, you don't need to be sorry... and I understand that Courtney." Gwen giggled and said before they kept going even more, kissing each other before they fell down on their bed and continued kissing even more.

"Mmmm...! Mmmmmmm...! Mmmmmmmmmm...!" They moaned with passionate delight while they increased their pace making out while they rubbed and touched each other's bodies.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned before they both groped each other's diapered asses causing them to blush.

"Mmmm! Hehehe!" They moaned and giggled before they stopped kissing to talk.

"Courtney, your diapey ass still feels so soft and I wuv it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, and so does yours." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehehe!" The two giggled before Courtney then undid her onesie revealing her whole body as she was wearing nothing except her diaper turning Gwen on.

"Wow! Your diapey body is still so sexy!" Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush.

"Hehehe, thankies again." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen.

"My pleasure, besides Princess, it was always sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said before Gwen then took off her onesie revealing her diaper.

"Now... what about my body Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwenny, it's still the same, hawt, and sexy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back before they resumed kissing while grinding their breasts at each other.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned while they keep going even more, kissing and grinding their chests together until Gwen got touchy and began groping one of Courtney's breasts hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned with pleasure.

"Yeah... you like that?" Gwen asked with seduction.

"Mmm, yes I do Gwenny." Courtney softly moaned and answered Gwen.

"Good girl." Gwen said before she began pleasing Courtney by sucking on her breasts.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh...! That feels so good." Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmm! Good to hear, Princess!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney while she kept going, sucking and licking Courtney's chest to her delight.

"Ohhhhhh...! Oh yes!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept going, sucking on her chest.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Oh Gwenny!" Courtney shouted before she began groping Gwen's diapered ass, teasing her a bit.

"Mmmmm! That turns me on." Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Hehehehe, I know." Courtney chuckled and said causing Gwen to smirk before she kept on sucking her chest even harder, groping and sucking both her breasts pleasingly.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"OHHHH... YES!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"I'm glad you love it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm, I always do Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who smirked again before she kept going while she petted her hair a bit.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned while they kept going with the foreplay action.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned some more.

"Ohhhh, Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted while they kept going even more until they both stopped, believing they had enough of foreplay.

"That was very nice." They said to each other before they kissed again.

"So Princess... you want me to pleasure that sweet, wet, diapey area of yours?" Gwen asked Courtney with a very sexual and seductive smile on her face, as her wife nodded sweetly in response.

"Good." Gwen said before Courtney revealed her diapered pussy, making Gwen look even more horny than before as she started rubbing her area softly while she then kissed Courtney's neck softly.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmmm...!" Courtney moaned softly, deeply, and happily while Gwen was acting sexy and seductive.

"Yeah... you like that huh? You like it when I pleasure you while kissing your neck like a sexy vampire?" Gwen asked Courtney who blushed like crazy.

"Mmm, yes I do! So very much!" Courtney softly moaned and answered Gwen.

"Hehehe, good to hear, my sexy diapey wearing princess." Gwen chuckled and said before she kept kissing Courtney while her hands continued rubbing her wet diaper area even she soon began fingering her area a bit.

"Ahhh!" Courtney moaned out.

"Yeah...! How does that feel Princess?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Ahhh! So good, feels so... Good! Mmmm! Keep going!" Courtney answered Gwen with passionate moans before she told her to keep going.

"Okies!" Gwen complied to Courtney's demands as she kept going, fingering her wet diapered pussy harder, while she rubbed Gwen's hair.

"Mmmm, so wet and so tight... I wuv it so much!" Gwen softly moaned, and said to Courtney.

"Mmmmmm! Ahhhh! thankies, Ohhh, Gwenny! Suck me, please!" Courtney moaned and begged Gwen to suck her diapered pussy causing her to stop kissing while she kept fingering.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Gwen said with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Suck my wet diapey pussy please!" Courtney begged Gwen.

"Hehe, okies then." Gwen chuckled and said before she lowered herself down, facing Courtney's soaked diapered area before licking her lips.

"This is going to be yummy." Gwen said before she began to suck her area hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ahhh! Yes, Mmmm!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and moaned.

"Mmmm, Courtney your pussy still tastes yummy." Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Ohhhh, thankies again, Gwenny! Mmmm, oh god, I wuv this so much! Mmmm!" Courtney moaned, shouted, moaned some more, shouted again, and moaned while Gwen kept going even more while Courtney began rubbing and stroking Gwen's hair, making her moan a bit before she soon increased the heat and resumed fingering Courtney's diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she was loving what she was doing.

"Ahhh, YES! YES! YES! MMMM!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept pleasuring Courtney like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm! I wuv your taste." Gwen muffled, moaned, and said to Courtney.

"Ohhh, I wuv it when you suck my diapey pussy so very much! But keep going, suck and finger my diapey even hawder!" Courtney said to Gwen before she told her to keep pleasuring her.

"Hehe, with pleasure." Gwen chuckled and said before she began fingering and sucking Courtney's pussy even harder, going wild with her hormones.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned with delight.

"Ohhhhh...! Oh my God! Yes! Yes! Yeah! Keep going Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted at Gwen to keep going who did so to her delight.

"MMMMMMMM...!" Gwen muffled as she began to tongue fuck Courtney's diapered pussy wildly.

"Ahhh! Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept going harder and harder and then it was almost time.

"Oh my god! Gonna cumsies! I'm gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted and told Gwen.

"Good! Give it to me Courtney!" Gwen said before she finger and tongue fucked Courtney's diapered area even harder until it was time.

"AHHH! OH GWENNY, AHHHHH!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she exploded all over Gwen's face and mouth.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she swallowed it all with a sexy smile on her face.

"Yummy." Gwen said to Courtney before she started sucking Courtney's diapered area dry, making her blush, giggle and moan.

"Mmmm, hehehe, Gwenny." Courtney moaned, giggled, and said to her wife.

"Mmmmm..." Gwen muffled while Courtney kept blushing.

"Thankies that always feels so wonderful." Courtney said to Gwen.

"No problem." Gwen said to Courtney who pinned Gwen, but they both knew what was next and they were eager.

"You want to return the favor Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yeah I do, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen before she kissed her wife softly while she then began rubbing her fingers against Gwen's diapered area.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned as Courtney stopped the kiss so she can ask the question.

"You like this slice of heaven Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Mmmm, yes I do." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That makes me happy to hear." Courtney said before she kissed Gwen again while her hands continued rubbing against her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they were enjoying it very much, then Courtney stopped the kissing as she soon began sucking and licking Gwen's chest hard while she then fingered her area.

"Ohh my god, Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned as she was enjoying it until Courtney stopped sucking and licking to respond.

"Yeah... you like that huh Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen seductively.

"Mmmm, yes I do." Gwen moaned and answered Courtney.

"Good girl." Courtney said before she kept going even harder, sucking Gwen's breasts while she fingered her area wildly.

"Ohhh, my God! Princess, suck me already, please!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney to suck her diapered area.

"Okies." Courtney said before she lowered her head down and soon began sucking Gwen's area hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ahhhh! Oh my god, Mmmm!" Gwen screamed, and moaned dearly while Courtney sucked her area hard and soon slowly fingered her again.

"Mmm, so very sweet and yummy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back before she began rubbing her hair softly until Courtney got kinky and started fingering her super hard while she then tongue fuck her too.

"Mmmmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled while she kept fingering and tongue fucking Gwen's area causing her to be turned on even more.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD YES! YES! YEEEES!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and screamed in pure delight.

"Mmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she kept going even harder, tongue fucking and fingering Gwen's area wildly.

"Ahhhh! Oh, so good Princess!" Gwen moaned and shouted while Courtney kept tongue fucking and fingering harder.

"Ahhh, Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled while Gwen groped her own breasts softly until it was almost time.

"Ohhh! Gonna cumsies Princess!" Gwen moaned and shouted which caught Courtney's attention.

"Mmmm! Good, give me your milky!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"I will!" Gwen said while Courtney kept going hawder and hawder until it was time.

"OHH COURTNEY, AHHH!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and screamed while she exploded all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"Ohhhhh..." Gwen softly moaned while Courtney kept sucking, fingering, and tongue fucking her area until she swallowed it like it was milk.

"Mmmmmm... that was such deliciousness." Courtney moaned and said before she kept sucking Gwen's diapered area until it was completely dry.

"Ohhh, Mmmmm, goo goo ga ga gi, that's so good." Gwen moaned, cooed, and said to Courtney who swallowed it once more.

"Mmmmm, that was absolutely yummy." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen who blushed.

"Hehehe, thankies." Gwen giggled and said before they kiss.

"How about we scissors next?" Courtney asked Gwen about what they should do next.

"Yeah, let's do it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before they both got ready and soon began scissoring each other hard.

"Ohhhhhh!" They both moaned in delight.

"So good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, Mmmmm!" Courtney said in agreement before she moaned in delight.

"I wuv you so much Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too, Princess!" Gwen said back before they kissed while they continued grinding and scissoring each other's diapered areas hard.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during their hot and passionate kiss as they were enjoying it.

"MMMMMMM! Oh this is so hawt!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Mmm, Princess, scissor me hawder, please?" Gwen moaned and asked Courtney.

"I'll do it only if you scissor me hawder too, Okies?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she and Courtney keep going.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes, mmmm!" The two moaned, shouted, and moaned some more before they kissed again as they scissored harder and harder.

"Mmmm, I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other.

"Mmmmm! Goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Courtney moaned and cooed before it was Gwen's turn.

"Mmmm! Goo goo ga ga gii!" Gwen moaned and cooed before it was time.

"We wuv scissoring in our diapeys!" They shouted while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies again Princess!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as she and Gwen kept scissoring until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" They both screamed passionately as they climaxed all over each other's diapers.

"Mmmm! So good!" They moaned and said before they kissed again.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their sweet kiss.

"Before we keep going... do you feel like peeing in your diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I do." Courtney answered Gwen before they held hands as they soon peed in their diapers hard.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm, so good!" The two sighed, moaned, and said to each other.

"This is so relaxing... us peeing in our diapeys, and me holding your soft hands." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree... it is very relaxing, hehehe." Gwen said before she giggled as she and Courtney kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Ahhhh all done!" They sighed and said to each other.

"Hehe, my diaper is super wet." Courtney chuckled before she said to Gwen.

"So is mine hehehe!" Gwen said before she chuckled also before they begin to change each other's diapers as Courtney got up and grabbed two Abena Abri-Form Premium diapers as she began to change Gwen.

"You know... I have an idea for when we are in Niagara Falls... it can be very fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then, can I hear it?" Gwen said before she asked.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen.

"When were at Niagara Falls we do could some CBD oil." Courtney told Gwen.

"Okies then, that sounds nice." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"Totes, but I can explain more in a bit." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good." Gwen said to Courtney who finished changing her diaper.

"There we go! All clean." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she began to change Courtney's diaper.

"So.. Princess, so far, this has been hawt and fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, hehehe." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"This is always nice." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I absolutely agree." Gwen said before she finished changing Courtney's diaper.

"Done and done." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen kissed again.

"I know that we agreed to wait until after we make love but I couldn't take my excitement anymore." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies explain more about the CBD usage." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay! I suggest that we should use CBD oil while we have diaper sex while we're at Niagara Falls, Ontario.

"Whoa! Us doing marijuana while we have diaper sex?!" Gwen shouted in surprise before she asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Whoa... for real?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney again.

"Yeah, for real." Courtney answered Gwen who was a bit surprised as she thought about it.

"Hmmm... it sounds a bit extreme in some way." Gwen said to Courtney before she continued.

"But... it sounds like a very sexy idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"So... you ready to resume our hawt action?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am, hehehehe." Courtney answered before she giggled.

"Good, because it is time that we do some hawt fucking." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh, okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said before they kissed again before Gwen sexy crawled her way to their suitcase and pulled out a midnight blue 10 inch long, 2 inch thick strap-on dildo.

"Wow!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's very big, huh?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh yeah it is, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I know... you wanna use it first?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Yeah I do." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said before she handed Courtney the strap-on dildo before she placed it over her diaper.

"So... are you ready, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Absolutely." Gwen said before she got down onto her knees, and crawled her way to Courtney before she soon began stroking her baba before licking it.

"Mmmm..." Gwen muffled before she began to suck on it.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhh! So good!" Courtney moaned and shouted as she watched as Gwen sucked and stroked her baba softly.

"Mmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney was still watching her as she had a smile on her face.

"That's a good diapey girl..." Courtney stroked and rubbed Gwen's hair softly while she continued sucking her baba.

"Mmmmmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Courtney was turned on even more.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Courtney moaned while Gwen soon began sucking Courtney's baba harder, deepthroating her hard.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned again.

"Ohhhh! Yeah, mmmm! So good! Gwenny, you're getting hawter!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and told Gwen that she was getting hotter thus she stopped.

"Mmm! Thankies, Princess!" Gwen muffled and said while she kept going before Courtney smirked and soon began face fucking her hard.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned again.

"Ohhh! Take it, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted as Gwen took it as she sucked her baba like crazy.

"MMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh! So fucking amazing, mmm!" Courtney moaned and shouted while she kept going, she even began rubbing herself once more as she loved fucking Gwen's mouth while Gwen loved sucking her baba.

"Mmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned once again.

"Ohhh!" Courtney moaned as she kept fucking Gwen's mouth and face while Gwen kept sucking Courtney's baba until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted while she kept fucking Gwen's face until it was time.

"I can't hold it in... OH GOD, HERE IT COMES!" Courtney shouted before she started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed passionately as she climaxed hard inside Gwen's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned as she got all of Courtney's milk in her mouth and swallowed it up.

"Mmmm! Yummy milky, Princess!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney.

"Thankies, hehehe." Courtney said before she giggled as Gwen smirked, kneeled down, she shook her diapered ass a bit.

"Now it's time for some hawt fuckys! I want you to fuck my diapey ass!" Gwen said to Courtney causing her to blush.

"Hehehehe! Settle down Gwenny." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen.

"Hehe, okies then." Gwen chuckled and said before she teased Courtney by spanking her diapered ass, getting her very aroused.

"C'mon, fuck me in my diapey ass Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she groped Gwen's diapered ass, and spanked it hard.

"Oh!" Gwen shouted.

"Are you ready, Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am!" Gwen answered before Courtney bit her lip in pleasure as she began fucking Gwen's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned as they were in a state of delight.

"Ohhhh! Oh my God, that's so fucking good!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Totes! Now get ready, Gwenny!" Courtney said in agreement before she told Gwen to get ready.

"I am ready!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before she began pounding Gwen's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhh! Mmm!" Gwen moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm, so fucking good!" Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen before she spanked her diapered ass again.

"Ah! I am loving this!" Gwen shouted and said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen as they were enjoying it so much.

"Ohhhh! This is so hawt and amazing!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Totes! Mmm, I wuv fucking your hawt diapey ass!" Courtney said in agreement, before she softly moaned, and told Gwen how much she loved pounding her which caushed her to blush again before Courtney spanked Gwen's diapered ass again.

"Ohh!" Gwen shouted.

"You like that when I spank you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I do! It's very kinky!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before she soon did it again, spanking Gwen's diaper ass while she continued fucking her diapered ass.

"Mmm! Princess, fuck me hawder, please!" Gwen moaned and begged Courtney to fuck her harder.

"Beg for me like a good little girl." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies! Please! Fuck me hawder! Fuck me in my diapey ass! Fuck me hawd until you cumsies all over my diapey ass!" Gwen shouted and begged Courtney to go harder until she climaxes.

"That's much better!" Courtney said before she began pounding Gwen's diapered ass even harder.

"Ohhhh! Oh my god! Yes, mmmm! Fuck me hawder Queen Courtney!" Gwen moaned, shouted, moaned, and begged Courtney to fuck her.

"Ohhhh! You got it Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she fucked Gwen even harder while she resumed fingering herself super hard.

"Ahhh! Fuck me hawder! Mmmmm!" Gwen screamed passionately, begged Courtney to fuck her harder and moaned.

"I will!" Courtney said before she kept going harder and harder while she softly kissed her neck.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned during the kiss.

"That's hawt!" Gwen shouted while Courtney kept it until she was almost close to climaxing again.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies again, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Yes, do it! Cumsies super hawd inside me!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"You know I will!" Courtney said before she went hawder and hawder, pounding Gwen's diapered ass wildly and passionately.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh Queen Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted out her wife's name.

"Oh Queen Gwenny!" Courtney shouted out her wife's name, then she kept at it until it was time.

"QUEEN COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted.

"QUEEN GWENNY!" Courtney shouted also.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They both screamed in pure passion as Courtney climaxed hard inside of Gwen's diapered ass while she climaxed super hawd all over her hands and diaper.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh so good!" They screamed and said to each other before Gwen pulled Courtney into a kiss.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They moaned before Courtney pulled out.

"Ohhhhhh god... so hawt!" They moaned again before they spoke to each other before they kissed again.

"Ahh...!" Gwen sighed softly.

"You still are such a sexy Diapey Queen, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney who blushed.

"Hehe, I always will be, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Now it's my turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh yeah it is." Courtney said before she removed the strap-on dildo as Gwen grabbed it and placed it on over her diaper.

"Please suck my baba Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would love too, my sweet diapey queen." Courtney answered Gwen before she kneeled down and began sucking Gwen's baba hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh...! Oh, you are such a very good diapey girl." Gwen said before she stroked and rubbed Courtney's hair softly.

"Mmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned once more.

"Ohh! So good, mmm!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she started to fuck Courtney's mouth hard.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned happily as she knew what was going to happen.

"That's right, suck my hawd baba and take it all in." Gwen said to Courtney who was enjoying it very much as she even began rubbing her diapered area softly.

"Mmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Gwen said to Courtney before she kept going even harder, making her wife deepthroat her baba hard and good.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned once more as Gwen kept fucking her mouth until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled but she stopped so she can respond.

"Good! Give me all of it Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen who smirked before she resumed fucking her mouth and face hard.

"You want all of it so badly Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney who eagerly nodded.

"Well... OH MY GOD! HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHH!" Gwen said before she screamed as she climaxed super hard inside of Courtney's mouth.

"OHHHH!" Gwen screamed some more during the climax as she shot the rest of the load in her mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned before she swallowed it all up.

"It's delicious like always Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehe, thankies." Gwen said before Courtney stood up and laid down on their bed.

"Now then, Queen Gwenny, please fuck my diapey pussy so hawd! I beg of you to do it!" Courtney said before she slowly and seductively rubbed her diapered pussy and even opened the frontal of her diaper, leaking out some of her juice as Gwen looked very aroused.

"Absolutely!" Gwen said before she grabbed Courtney's waist and began pounding her area hard, in the missionary position, making them both scream and moan in pleasure.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...! OH YES!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed in absolute passionate and pleasure.

"Ohhhhh! Gwenny, Mmmm! Fuck yes!" Courtney moaned, shouted out her wife's name before she moaned and screamed.

"Ohhhh! Oh yeah! You like that Princess?" Gwen moaned, shouted, and asked Courtney.

"Yes I do! Mmmm, fuck me even hawder, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney answered before she moaned, and begged Gwen to fuck her harder.

"Okies Courtney!" Gwen complied before she went harder while she kissed Courtney's neck, making her scream and moan even more.

"Mmmm, Ohhhh Gwenny! Ohhh, you're so hawt and amazing!" Courtney moaned, and told Gwen that she was amazing.

"Mmm, thankies... so are you, princess." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"My pleasure." Gwen said before she began kissing Courtney passionately while she began thrusting and pounding her harder and faster.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! Ohhh fuck yes! More, give me more!" Courtney moaned and shouted before she begged Gwen to give her more.

"Of course, Princess." Gwen said before she kept fucking Courtney, going harder and faster before they kissed.

"MMMMMMMMMM, Oh, I wuv you so very much!" They moaned, and said to each other before Gwen went even harder and harder, pounding Courtney's area wildly.

"Ohhhhh! Oh yes! Oh Courtney!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Oh Gwenny!" Courtney shouted right back as they kept going until Gwen felt herself getting closer to climaxing.

"Gonna cumises Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Perfect! Cumsies inside of me!" Courtney shouted.

"Okies then!" Gwen shouted before she rammed Courtney's area harder and harder while they again made out passionately, they kept making out until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned loudly as they climaxed super hard.

"OHHH PRINCESS!" Gwen moaned and screamed out.

"OHH GWENNY!" Courtney moaned and screamed out before they both separated as Gwen pulled away while Courtney sighed deeply.

"That was just amazing Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree completely." Gwen said in agreement before they kissed again before Gwen took off the strap-on dildo and put it away.

"That was pretty hawt Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, hehehe..." Courtney said in agreement before she giggled like a horny woman.

"So... you wanna finish this off with a very hawt finale?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah... let's prepare for the finale the only way we can." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she and Gwen began to rub their diapered pussies before they kissed as they also opened their diapers, leaking out a bit more of their juices*

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned while they kept rubbing each other's diapered areas even more dearly.

"Mmmm, oh, so good! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other.

"I wuv it when you open the frontal of your diapey revealing your wet pussy!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before they both had an idea for an amazing finale.

"Let's finger fuck in our diapeys! Totes!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other at the same time before like clockwork they began to finger fuck each other's diapered pussies super hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck, mmmm! Soo good!" They moaned as not only they were enjoying themselves, they were also in a passionate state of sexual euphoria.

"This is so hawt and amazing! I wuv having diapey sex with the most hawtest, sweetest, most amazing diapey wearing woman in my entire life!" Gwen shouted before she praised Courtney saying that she loved making love with her wife... calling her the most "Hawtest, sweetest, most amazing diapey wearing woman in my entire life!" which made Courtney then blushed heavily like an anime schoolgirl.

"Aww, thankies! I wuv having hawt diapey sex too, with the most amazing, hawtest, sexiest, greatest, diapey wearing woman in my life as well... my sexy wife!" Courtney said back

"Thankies Princess!" Gwen shouted as they kissed deeply while they kept fingering each other.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! I wuv you so absolutely much!" They moaned while they kept kissing and they started tongue kissing each other passionately.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned whille they fingered each other even harder as they felt that their climax was coming, their diapered areas were getting wetter and wetter as they enjoying it.

"Mmm, gonna cumsies again Princess!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Same here, oh my god! It's getting closer Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as they went even harder, fingering each other super hard.

"Ohhhhh... Ohhh God!" They moaned and shouted while they kept fingering each other until it was time.

"COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted.

"GWENNY!" Courtney shouted out as well.

"OHHHHHH!" They both screamed while they super climaxed all over their fingers, their diapered pussies, and their diapers.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! OHH, SO FUCKING GOOD! MMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned, screamed, and moaned out during their super climax as they kissed once again.

"Mmmm..." They moaned before they panted softly before they placed their fingers out before they rearranged the frontals of their diapers as they licked each other's fingers tasting each other's milky.

"Mmmm, so very sweet." They moaned and said to each other before they blushed and giggled before kissing each other again.

"That was just perfect... don't you agree?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hehehe!" They giggled again, as they felt the need to go.

"I feel the need to use my diaper." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Then let's do it." Gwen said before she and Courtneyheld each other hands before they soon began peeing in their diapers again.

"Ahhhhh! Ohhhh... so good." They sighed and said as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Hehehe, our diapers are so full and wet again." They giggled and said before they removed their wet diapers, cleaned themselves up and soon changed back into their Rearz diapers.

"Thats better." They said before they both sighed, relaxed, and laid on their bed.

"That was awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, so very hawt, amazing, sexy and absolutely romantic and loving." Courtney said in agreement.

"Totes, hehehe, but in all seriousness... it was fun, going all out the way we did just now... it rejuvenated us in a way." Gwen said in agreement, giggled, and said to Courtney about the lovemaking that just happened.

"Totes, it was absolutely rejuvenating. Just us having sweet diaper sex, not feeling any worries, sorry, upset or havjng any regrets... just feeling all of our love together

"Yeah... and it's gonna be even better in Niagara Falls." Gwen said as she mentioned the next destination which is one of the most romantic places in the world in Niagara Falls.

"Totes, Niagara Falls..." Courtney said in agreement before she continued to speak.

"The place where so many romantic weddings happen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, hehehehe... I still remember our wedding, it was the best one ever." Gwen said before she giggled and told Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreemenr before they both sighed and hugged each other.

"I made the greatest decision ever by saying yes to your marriage proposal, Princess... I'm so glad we're still together after all these years." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny... over the years... we have raised four amazing kids, care for them and for each other and also raised them with their father." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Trent is one hell of a father." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement

"But you're one hell of a mother and wife, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney

"Aww, thankies. So are you, Gwenny." Courtney said back.

"Hehe, thankies to you too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We'll plan everything out in the next couple of days... for now we just relax if that's okay." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That sounds like a great idea, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay." Courtney cheered before they kissed.

"Besides... we shouldn't go overboard on the CBD... were not in our 20's anymore." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, you're right." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We should just use enough for us to be very horny and relaxed for our sexy fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement.

"Also... we should do it only enough after the diapey sex so we can get to sleepy..." Courtney said to Gwen in a very cute way.

"Hehehe...! I love it when you talk cute." Gwen giggled and said to Courtney which made her blush.

"Hehe, stop that, you're making me blush." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen.

"No I won't, you're even cuter when you blush." Gwen said to Courtney who giggled and blushed very badly.

"Hehehehe! Thankies..." Courtney giggled and said to Gwen as they kissed and yawned.

"Do you want to get ready for bedtime?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered before they both took a shower, dired up, changed back into their diapers and sleep shirts before they brushed their teeth and hair, before they ended up laying down on their bed.

"Ahhh...!" They sighed in relaxation.

"Tomorrow... do you want to take a walk around town?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would love that Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Great." Gwen said to Courtney before they both shared one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight, Gwenny... I love you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too." Gwen said back before she turned off the lights as she and Courtney fell asleep ending the night.

**NEXT DESTINATION IS NIAGARA FALLS, ONTARIO, CANADA!**

**NOW... STAY AT HOME! STAY SAFE! PRACTICE SOCIAL DISTANCING AND REMEMBER TO WASH YOUR FREAKING HANDS!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	15. Waterfalls

Gwen and Courtney's Diapey Love World Tour.

**Summary: This chapter has Gwen and Courtney in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada as the two do more than recreate their wedding, what else will happen? Find out in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, some cannabis use and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**P.S. the title of the chapter is based on the famous T.L.C. song of the same name.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15: Waterfalls **

It was Saturday, August 27th, 2039 it was also eight days after they made love in Sweden as they were in their hotel room at the Sterling Inn and Spa in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada as the two were in their bed, cuddling each other while wearing their shirts and diapers, which were the Rearz princess diapers.

"It's so nice that we're in one of the most romantic places in the whole world, Niagara Falls." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree Courtney, so many people come here to admire the amazing beauty of it's falls but also... it has so many weddings." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before talking about the destination they were at.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before she sighed, remembering what happened the last time she was there, Total Drama World Tour when she was humiliated as Gwen noticed the sigh as she was a bit sad.

"Courtney, are you okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm looking back to the last time I was here... it was the wedding challenge." Courtney answered and explained a bit.

"I remember that, Duncan said that he was gonna stick it to you because you eliminated me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, well Duncan and I just looked like this very angry couple on TV." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe, yeah." Gwen chuckled and said to Courtney who was then looking back at all of the stupid fights, even the custody battle over her and Duncan's pet racoon Britney.

"It is funny looking back... but it also showed that he and I didn't get along at all, all because of what happened during that season... I so am glad we all got over that bullshit forever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Gwenny, I'm happy everyday that I proposed to you 22 years ago after having hawt diapey sex with you during our sleepover." Courtney said to Gwen who smiled before holding her wife close.

"Me too, Princess. I am still happy you proposed to me 22 years ago as well, because of that, it changed our lives for the better. We have a great family together, a beautiful home, we are living an absolutely perfect life together and nothing is going to change that." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before she and Gwen kissed, then they both got a bit touchy as they didn't care before they groped each other's diapered asses.

"Oh, hehehehe!" They shouted, jumped lightly, and giggled sweetly while they also blushed a bit before Gwen smirked in a sexy way.

"So Princess, since we are in Niagara Falls, why don't we have some fun and start having hawt and sexy diapey sex." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Count me in Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Nice, because I have something that might surprise you, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen who only could nod.

"Because so do I." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before she and Courtney went to their suitcases, they both soon pulled out their wedding dresses from the day they got married, they both soon placed their dresses on before they showed it off to each other as a surprise as they gasped in surprise and shock.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"Is that the wedding dress you wore on our wedding day?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes it is, Gwenny." Courtney answered before she began to ask her wife.

"Also Gwenny, is that your wedding dress?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yup, it is, Princess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I guess we both had the same idea, huh?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Yeah we did." Gwen said before they looked at each other in their wedding dresses and they were blushing like they did 22 years ago when they first got married.

"Wow, you still look as beautiful as the day we got married, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, thankies Gwenny... you look very beautiful too." Courtney giggled and said back to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said before she and Courtney shared a kiss.

"I am surprise these dresses still fit us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here." Courtney said to Gwen before they giggled a bit.

"But in all seriousness, you still look very beautiful in that dress Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You also look really beautiful, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they both blushed a bit.

"Thankies." They said to each other before they kissed each other again.

"So should we start the fun, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen before they kiss each other again before they began taking off their wedding dresses.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned softly before they removed their wedding dresses, revealing their sexy and hot bodies in their lingerie and diapers before they began to look at and admire each other's.

"Man! You still look like a hawt and sexy diaper wearing goddess." Gwen said to Courtney who bkushed.

"Thankies, so do you, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Well thankies, princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed again, then Gwen playfully pushed Courtney onto the bed before they started a hot makeout session between each other.

"Mmmmmm!" The two moaned with pure passion while they kept going, kissing and making out in loving pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other while they kept going while their hands slowly rubbed each other bodies.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and kept making out while they even groped each other's diapered asses again.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" They moaned once again while they kept going until they soon stopped.

"Hehehehe!" The two giggled a bit.

"That was a hot way to kick off the fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before they kissed again.

"So do you wanna use the CBD Oil now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sweet." Gwen said to Courtney before she grabbed out their CBD Oil vape pens.

"What's the flavor?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"A hybrid of blueberries, strawberries, and apples." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Ooh! That sounds sweet." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Indeed, hehehehe!" Gwen said before she chuckled and handed one of the vape pen's to her wife.

"Okies then, you ready?" Gwen said before she asked her wife.

"I sure am Gwen." Courtney answered Gwen before they pressed the buttons on their vape pens and held it in for 5 to 7 seconds before they blew out the medical marijuana vapor like dragons.

"Ahhhh! So good!" They sighed and said to each other before they kissed.

"That feel very nice." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, princess." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement before they did it again, inhaling it in as they held it in for 5 to 7 seconds before they blew it out again.

"Ahhhhhh...!" They sighed in pure delight as they were now stoned and loving it.

"Hehehe, goo goo ga ga gii, I feel so horny and happy!" Gwen giggled, cooed, and said to Courtney.

"Me too, hehehehe, goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Courtney said to Gwen before she giggled, and cooed as well before they resumed their makeout session.

"Mmmmmm...!" The two moaned while they kept making out.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned again before they began to rub each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmmm! Ohhhhh!" They moaned softly and happily before they began fingering each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmmmm...! Ohhhhhh...!" They moaned with pure pleasure and glee.

"Mmmm! So good!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Totes! Mmmm!" Courtney said in agreement before she moaned as they kept going, fingering each other hard while they also tongue kissed each other.

"Mmmmmmmm! So good, keep going." They moaned and said to each other while they kept going.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned before they finger banged each other's diapered areas even harder.

"Ohh god, Courtney! Keep going!" Gwen moaned and begged her wife to keep going.

"Mmm! I will but only if you do the same thing to me!" Courtney moaned and said back to her wife.

"You know I will Courtney! Ohhhh!" Gwen said to Courtney before she moaned.

"Good! Mmmm!" Courtney said and moaned before they soon went harder and harder, fingering each other wildly.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned once again while they kept at it before it was almost time.

"Mmm! Gonna cumsies!" Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Me too! Oh god, I'm getting close!" Courtney said to Gwen as they kept fingering until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN OUR DIAPEYS! OHHHH!" They both screamed and moaned while they climaxed all over their diapers.

"OHHHHHH! So good!" They moaned and shouted.

"Ahhhh!" They sighed before they tasted each other's cumsies covered fingers.

"Mmmmm...! Yummy." They softly moaned and said to each other before they kissed.

"Why don't we scissors for a bit?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure, Princess." Gwen answered Courtney as they spread their legs.

"You ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Always ready, let's do it." Gwen answered Courtney before they began to scissors hard.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned while they both rubbed and scissored each other hard and good.

"This... this is amazing!" They said to each other before they kissed again.

"Mmmmmmm!" They moaned again.

"Mmmmm! This is so amazing and hawt so far! Totes!" They moaned and said to each other before they spoke in agreement.

"We should go hawder Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmmm! Sounds good to me, Princess!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney before they go even harder as they coo as well.

"Ohhh! Goo goo ga ga gii! I wuv scissoring with my sexy diapey wearing wife so much!" Gwen moaned, cooed, and mentioned how much she loved scissoring with her wife.

"Mmmm! Goo goo ga ga gi! Me too, Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, cooed, and spoke to Gwen while they keep scissoring as they were horny, happy, high, and loving every bit of it so far.

"Mmmmm! Ohhh, goo goo ga ga gii, scissor me hawder! Scissor me even hawder until we both cumises all over our diapeys!" They both coo and begged each other at the same time.

"I wuv you so much!" They said to each other before they kissed each other passionately while they scissored each other harder and harder going wilder than ever.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned during their kiss while they keep at it until it was time.

"Mmmmm, gonna cumsies again!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Me too! It's happening again, Gwenny!" Courtney shouted at her wife.

"Oh God! Here it comes Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Cumsies time!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed and moaned while they climaxed super hard all over their diapers.

"Ohhhhh...!" They sighed and softly moaned before they gave each other a romantic smile.

"That was so hawt and amazing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, hehehe." Gwen said in agreement before she chuckled.

"But I think we should change our diapers before we resume." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said before the two grabbed fresh Rearz Princess diapers.

"Wait before we do, should we use our diapers first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then, Gwenny... sorry for going overboard." Courtney said to Gwen whoch caused her to chuckle a bit.

"Hehehe!" Gwen chuckled a bit.

"No worries Princess, we're both stoned, now let's just use our diapers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwen." Courtney said before she and Gwen started using their diapers.

"Ohhhhhh...! So good... ahhhhh!" They sighed, said and moaned while they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Ahhh, so good." They sighed and said before they removed their wet diapers, wiped and powdered their areas before placing on their fresh diapers.

"That's much better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement before they laid down on the bed.

"So before we do resume, you wanna use some more CBD oil?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course, Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before she grabbed out their vape pens and gave Courtney hers.

"Here you go Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Okies, here we go." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's do it!" Courtney said before she and Gwen inhaled the CBD oil again, letting it enter their body as they held it in for 5-7 seconds before blowing it out like dragons.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" The two happily sighed.

"That felt good!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh yeah! Let's keep going a bit more!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehehe, okies then." Gwen giggled and said before she and Courtney inhaled it for 10 seconds before they blew out the marijuana vapor.

"Ohhhhhhhh...!" They sighed once again as they were more stoned, but they were also feeling hot and horny.

"I feel so hawt and horny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, hehehehe." Courtney said before she giggled as she began to coo again.

"Goo goo ga ga gi, I wuv being a sexy high diapey wearing woman with my wife." Courtney cooed, and said to Gwen.

"Me too Princess, me too, goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Gwen said before she cooed also before they used their vape pens one more time before putting them away.

"Courtney, I have a very sexy idea for a sexy contest between you and me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! What's the contest? Tell me Gwenny!" Courtney said before she asked Gwen, then she begged her wife to tell her.

"A diaper masturbation contest." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! Sounds hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen who then had probably the sexiest smirk/smile on her face.

"Indeed, we both finger and rub our own diapered pussies as hawd as we can... the first one to cumsies in the diaper will win, the winner... gets to fuck the loser." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I am game! I wuv the idea! But how about we spice it up a notch?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"Okies, how can we spice it up a notch?" Gwen answered before she asked Courtney in response.

"We both use dildos." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sold! I wuv the idea!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered before they grabbed two 10 inch long dildos, one purple for Courtney and one blue for Gwen.

"They are so big!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"And so hawd!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehehehe!" The two blushed while they giggled.

"Good luck in the contest." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You too." Courtney said to Gwen before they shared a kiss as they began their contest by fucking each other with their dildos.

"Ohhhh! Fuck, Mmmmm!" They moaned, shouted, and moaned some more while using their toys.

"Ohhhh, yes!" They moaned and shouted once more as they both began groping and fondling their breasts dearly, increasing the pleasure towards each others.

"Mmmmmm! Oh yeah! This is so hawt!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"Totes, Mmmm! I wuv fucking my diapey pussy with this big dildo!" Courtney said, moaned, and said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said while she and Courtney kept going.

"Whenever I touch my diapey pussy, I always feel so hawt because I'm thinking about you Courtney!" Gwen said to Courtney which made her blush like crazy.

"Me too! Everytime I touch my wet diapey pussy, I always think about you, Gwenny and it's always so hawt and sexy! Mmmm!" Courtney shouted, said to Gwen, and moaned which caused Gwen to blush as well before the two began pleasuring each other, screaming and moaning like very happy and horny angels.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" The two moaned with pure ecstasy.

"THIS IS SO HAWT AND AMAZING!" Gwen shouted.

"THAT IT IS! MMMM!" Courtney shouted and moaned while they kept going even more before it was almost time.

"I'm getting close!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted at Gwen while they keep at it going harder and harder until Courtney climaxed hard first all over her diaper and all over her dildo as she was the winner, before Gwen did the same as they both gasp.

"Ohhhhh so good!" They sighed and said before they sighed again a bit before Courtney giggled and smiled.

"Sorry, Gwenny... but I am the winner." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know, congratulations... and I know what the winner gets to do." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup, hehehehe..." Courtney said to Gwen before she giggled.

"I can fuck you all I want." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, hehehe... you can." Gwen said before she chuckled, and said to Courtney.

"This is going to be so hawt." Courtney said before she sexy walked her way towards their suitcase before opening it as she pulled out a 11 inched long, 2 inched wide strap-on dildo as she placed it on over her diaper.

"Oh Gwenny." Courtney said in a singy-songy tone to Gwen who looked and gasped in amazement.

"Oh my!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, very big and hawd, right?" Courtney chuckled and said to Gwen before she asked her wife who nodded.

"Yes it is... wow." Gwen answered Courtney as she was enamored.

"Thankies... now why don't you suck on my baba." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes, Princess." Gwen said before she kneeled down, facing Courtney's baba before she soon started licking and sucking her baba greatly while stroking it as well.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohh, that's a good diapey girl... suck my baba real good." Courtney softly moaned, and said to Gwen who did so as she deepthroated and deepdrooled her baba harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned

"Ohhhh! Mmmm, so good. But don't rush anything, Gwenny. Enjoy it!" Courtney moaned, and told Gwen not to rush it, but to enjoy it.

"Mmmmm, I will, Princess!" Gwen muffled and said to Courtney before she kept going, sucking Courtney's baba hawder while she began slowly fingering herself.

"Ohhhhh...! You are such a good diapey girl Gwen!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen while she rubbed and petted her wife's hair softly, making her moan even more while she kept going.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Courtney was near climax as she began to coo again.

"Ohh, goo goo ga ga gi, I'm gonna cumises, Gwenny!" Courtney cooed and said to Gwen, before she started fucking her mouth hard, arousing her a lot more.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned once more.

"Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney shouted and moaned before she climaxed hard all over Gwen's mouth and face.

"Mmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned while Courtney pulled out of her mouth as her wife swallowed her cumsies at ease.

"Mmmm, so sweet and very yummy... like always, princess." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, thankies, Gwenny." Courtney chuckled and said to Gwen.

"My pleasure." Gwen said before she got down on all fours before she began to beg Courtney to fuck her diapered ass.

"Okies, Courtney... I know what's next, so why don't you fuck my diapey ass as hawd as you can! C'mon, I know you want to, Princess." Gwen said before she even spanked and shook her ass a bit, getting Courtney very excited.

"Okies then, Gwenny! I'll do it!" Courtney said to Gwen before she began to pound her wife's diapered ass.

"Ohhhhhh fuck!" Gwen screamed and moaned as Courtney began fucking and pounding her diapered ass hard and good.

"Mmmm, that's it! Take it all, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen before she bit her lip and spanked her wife's diapered butt.

"Ohhhhhh! Oh yeah!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"How am I doing Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Amazing! Please go hawder Princess!" Gwen answered before she told Courtney to go harder.

"Beg and coo like a good girl and I'll do it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she did what she was told.

"Goo goo gaa gaa gii gii! Please go hawder in my diapey ass pwincess! Keep going until you cumsies super hawd!" Gwen cooed and begged Courtney to go hard.

"That's much better!" Courtney praised Gwen for her cooing and begging.

"Okies, Gwenny... here we go!" Courtney said to the Goth girl better known as her wife, before she began pounding Gwen's diapered ass super hard.

"Ahhh! Fucking yes, Mmmm! Keep going, Courtney!" Gwen moaned, shouted, moaned some more, and told Courtney to keep going.

"Okies Gwen!" Courtney said before she kept pounding Gwen's diapered ass.

"Ohhh! Oh my god! So good! Keep fucking me, Courtney!" Gwen moaned, shouted, and told Courtney to keep going.

"I will, Gwenny! Mmmmm!" Courtney said before she softly moaned while she kept going.

"Ohhh my god! You're so amazing, princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So are you Gwenny!" Courtney said back while she kept at it until it was almost time.

"Gonna cumsies soon!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Oh God Courtney! Cumsies inside of me!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said back before she went harder and harder before it was finally time.

"AHHHHH! OHHHHHHH...!" Both women screamed and moaned while Courtney climaxed super hard inside of Gwen's diapered ass, then she pulled out.

"That was simply amazing!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, hehehe." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement before she chuckled.

"You're so amazing when you fuck me, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hehehe, thankies Gwenny." Courtney chuckled and said to Gwen before they soon kissed again.

Then, Gwen had a sexy smirk on her face.

"It's my turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yes it is, hehehe." Courtney said before she giggled as Gwen stood up, sexy walked her way to her suitcase before pulling out her own 11 inches long, 2 inches wide strap-on dildo before placing it on over her diaper.

"Oh, Princess..." Gwen said to Courtney who then looked at it, gasped as she looked amazed.

"Oooooh...! It is so beautiful, it's perfectly hung, and it's the perfect size too." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know it is, Courtney... now then, why don't you come here and give my baba a good sucking." Gwen said to Courtney before she told her to give her hard long cock a good sucking.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said before she got down to her knees and began licking and sucking Gwen's baba hard and good.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhhh...! Good girl!" Gwen moaned and shouted before she slowly started petting Courtney's hair softly, already enjoying her sucking.

"Mmmm, so good... keep going, Courtney." Gwen softly moaned and told Courtney to keep going.

"Mmmm, Okies Gwenny." Courtney muffled and said to Gwen before she kept going.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!"

"Mmm, oh Princess... suck my baba even hawder." Gwen softly moaned and said to Courtney who then complied as she deepdrooled and deepthroated her wife's baba causing her to coo.

"Ohhhh! Goo goo ga ga gi! This is so hawt and amazing! Mmm, Princess!" Gwen moaned, cooed, said, softly moaned, and called Courtney by her nickname while Courtney kept going while Gwen continued moaning dearly while she kept petting her hair.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled and moaned while she kept sucking on Gwen's baba until it was almost time.

"Oh god, gonna cumsies Courtney." Gwen said before she grabbed Courtney's head as she began fucking her face hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned once again with anticipation.

"Get ready for my gothic milky Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned out an "Okies", as Gwen kept going even harder and harder until...

"Here it comes! OHHHH!" Gwen shouted and moaned before she climaxed inside of Courtney's mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she swallowed every single drop, she then had a smile on her face.

"Mmmm! So yummy!" Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen.

"Hehe, thankies." Gwen chuckled and said to Courtney.

"No worries..." Courtney said to Gwen before she laid on her back, revealing her wet diapered pussy.

"Okies Gwenny, now it's time for you to fuck my diapey pussy as hawd as you want to! Come here and start fucking me so hawd, Gwenny, please!" Courtney told Gwen before she begged her wife.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she grabbed Courtney's waist and began pounding her area hard.

"OHHHHHHHH! OH FUCK YEAH!" They moaned and shouted while Gwen began fucking and pounding Courtney's diapered area hard and good.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! GOO GOO GAA GII! THIS FEELS SO WONDERFUL!" Courtney happily moaned, and cooed, before she shouted.

"Mmmm! Oh yes it does feel wonderful! Ohhh, goo goo ga ga gii!" Gwen moaned, said back to Courtney, moaned again, and cooed before Courtney pulled her close and started kissing her.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss as they were enjoying themselves tongue kissing very much.

"Mmmmmm! I wuv you much!" They moaned and shouted.

"Mmm, Gwenny! Please fuck my diapey pussy even hawder!" Courtney softly moaned before she told Gwen to go harder which caused her to playfully smirk.

"Beg and coo for me and I'll do it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny! Goo goo gaa gaa gii gii! Goo gaa gii gii Gwenny! Please fuck me in my diapey pussy even hawder until we both cumsies like very sexy diapey girls!" Courtney said before she cooed twice, and begged Gwen to pound her even harder until they both climax making her wife blush.

"That's more like it, Princess!" Gwen said before she began fucking and pounding Courtney's area even more harder.

"Ohhh! Oh Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and shouted.

"Ohhh Princess!" Gwen moaned and shouted before they kissed again as she went harder and harder before they were close to climax again.

"Mmmm! Gonna cumsies again!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as well while Gwen kept pounding even harder until it was almost time.

"PRINCESS!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"GWENNY!" Courtney shouted at Gwen as it was time.

"OHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed super hard as they moaned some more before they gasped.

"Oh my god! So good!" They said to each other before they kissed again while Gwen pulled out, took off the strap-on dildo and rejoined Courtney for a brief makeout session.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moan while they were also rubbing each other's bodies.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned softly as they stopped before they looked at each other.

"Let's do the 69." They said to each other before they both looked surprised a bit, as they also blush.

"Hehehe, okies then." They giggled and said to each other before Gwen laid on her back, while Courtney lays on top of her.

"You ready Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Always, princess." Gwen answered before she and Courtney began to do the 69.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned and muffled while they both licked and sucked each other's areas super hard.

"Mmmmmmm! So good!" They moaned and said to each other.

"Mmmmm! So scrumptious!" Gwen moaned, muffled, and said to Courtney.

"Thankies! Mmmm, so sweet and yummy!" Courtney said, moaned, and said to Gwen.

"Thankies, princess." Gwen said while they keep licking, and sucking enjoying it very much.

"Mmmmmmmm!" They moaned with pure romance and delight.

"Oh god, go hawder please!" Gwen begged Courtney to go harder.

"If I do, you do the same thing please Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen in response.

"Okies! I'll go hawder princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen they go harder and harder until it was almost time again.

"Mmmmm! Gonna cumsies!" They moaned and shouted while they kept licking and sucking until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They muffled and moaned while they climaxed all over their faces and mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled before they both quickly sat up as they soon snowballed their cumsies.

"Mmmmmmm...! Sweet and yummy." They moaned and said as they swallowed their cumsies before laying down on their bed and sighing.

"This has been so fun and hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Indeed, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But... you ready to finish this off?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I am Princess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Great, because I was thinking we finish off by finger banging each other as hawd as we can." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney before they began to finger their diapered areas softly at first.

"Ohhhh! So good, mmm!" The two moaned, spoke, and moaned, while they kept going before they kissed.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much!" They moaned and said to each other while they blissfully stared at each other while they keep up the finger banging.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! This is so fucking amazing! MMMM!" They moaned, shouted, and moaned before they keep going before they started finger banging each other even more harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned again.

"Ohhhhhhh! I WILL ALWAYS WUV HAVING HAWT DIAPEY SEX WITH MY ONE TRUE WUV!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pure happiness making Courtney blush.

"ME TOO! I WILL ALWAYS WUV HAVING HAWT DIAPEY SEX WITH YOU, MY ONE TRUE WUV!" Courtney said to Gwen causing both of them to blush deeply.

"PLEASE FINGER BANG ME EVEN HAWDER!" They shouted and begged at each other before they start to finger bang each other even harder and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...!" The two moaned while they kept going even more harder while they tongue kissed each other with so much passion.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moaned during their very sexy tongue kiss.

"OH COURTNEY!" Gwen shouted her wife's name.

"OH GWEN!" Courtney shouted her wife's name also while the two kept going even harder before it was nearly time.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII! GONNA CUMSIES HAWD IN MY DIAPEY COURTNEY!" Gwen cooed and shouted once more.

"GOO GOO GAA GAA GII GII GWENNY! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES ALSO SUPER HAWD IN MY DIAPEY!" Courtney cooed and shouted as well while they went harder and harder, going as fast as they can before it was finally time.

"HERE IT COMES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed in absolute pleasure as they climaxed super hard all over their fingers and diapers, then they sigh, before they stop and kiss before they felt soon the need to pee.

"I need to use my diapey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen before they both held each other's hands before they soon began using their diapers.

"Ahhhh!" The two sigh as they also smile happily while they kept peeing and peeing like the Niagara Falls, as they kept going.

"This feels so good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm... yes it does." Courtney softly moaned before she spoke to Gwen.

"Ahhhh..." They both sighed in pure relaxation before they soon stopped.

"Hehehe, our diapers are so wet." They giggled and said to each other.

"Time for us to have our diapers changed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Wanna wear one of our backups tonight?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah but which one?" Courtney answered Gwen, then she asked Gwen.

"Let's look." Gwen answered Courtney before they looked through their suitcases before they found a pair of ABU Super Dry Kids diapers.

"Ooh! How about we wear our ABU Super Dry Kids diapers!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they took off their wet diapers, and cleaned up their areas before they powdered and wiped their areas, as they put on their backup diapers.

"There! Much better." They said to each other before they both soon lay down on their bed and relaxed a bit.

"How was that Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It was simply amazing! Hawt and sexy! Everything we did was just perfect." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hehehe, I absolutely agree, Princess! I even wuv'ed using CBD oil during our sexy fun." Gwen giggled, said in agreement before she mentioned the medical cannabis oil.

"Me too! It just made it more hawt and sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, it was just perfect... CBD Oil made from marijuana during diapey sex is a great thing!" Gwen said in agreement before she spoke her mind about using the oil during diaper sex.

"Absolutely! But we should never overuse it." Courtney said in agreement before she made a huge statement.

"I completely agree, I'm glad we didn't go overboard tonight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, now we can focus on New Zealand... that's our next destination Gwenny." Courtney said in agreement before she mentioned the next destination.

"Yes it is." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'm already excited for it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said before the two yawned a bit.

"Getting sleepy princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Me too, we should get ready for bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah we should, Gwenny." Courtney said before she and Gwen both took a shower, brushed their teeth and hair before changing into their sleep shirts and diapers, as they climbed into bed.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed for the last time tonight as she turned off the lights, then she and Gwen fell asleep in a cuddling position.

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS GWEN AND COURTNEY MAKING LOVE IN NEW ZEALAND!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
